Cursed
by ipreferoriginal
Summary: I left my clan for a reason. The reason still stands today after countless years. But they'll follow me, or rather, he will. I don't even know where to go now. I don't have a family. Maybe I don't need one. Maybe that's my curse. Rated T for language, starts in season one contains subtle themes from Frozen but not much. At the beginning of S02 now.
1. Pilot

**So I am currently addicted to Once Upon a Time and Frozen. However this is not a crossover. The main character Scarlet/Kali is inspired by Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but they are not the same people. This is pretty much going to be the first season of OUaT only with an extra character. I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear from you even if it's just two words, or a I hate/love it.**

_She followed the prince closely on her own stallion much quieter than it seemed possible. She was dressed in black and shadows seemed to cling to her and her mount as she raced with the prince to find his true love. They reached a group of people surrounding a glass coffin and dismounted, no one noticed her, they only saw the prince._

_"You're too late," a dwarf said with tears in his eyes. They were all misty eyed and extremely lucky there weren't any thieves in the area because they would be picked clean in a matter of seconds by any rookie._

_"No-noo," the anguished prince cried out seeing his beloved in the coffin. The girl stepped forward and examined the princess's body unnoticed._

_"Kiss her," she said trying to hold back a fit of laughter when they all jumped a foot in the air. "It's a simple sleeping curse. Your queen really didn't try too hard did she?"_

_"What do I have to lose?" Prince James said. The dwarves sighed and got up to remove the lid._

_"Are you Kali?" One of the dwarves asked the girl dressed in black._

_"The one and only," she said returning her attention to the prince in time to see a golden light explode out from where their lips met. "Told you so," she said with a smirk when the princess woke up. She rolled her eyes and smirked at the couple, love always did manage to make her barf._

* * *

_Kali stood next to Grumpy for the wedding. She wanted to be anywhere but there but when you make a deal with the devil, you have to do your part. Even if it does make you give up a year or two of your life. Besides Kali knew her life wouldn't have been the same if it were't for the dark one. The doors opened with a bang just as the Prince and Snow White were about to kiss._

_"Sorry I'm late," she said sarcastically gliding down the aisle while two idiots drew a sword on her and someone yelled in terror._

_"She's not the queen anymore," Snow White said drawing her husband's sword and pointing it at the evil queen. Kali stepped up silently behind the queen her hood remaining up. "She's nothing more than an evil witch."_

_"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need." Her prince consoled her quietly. "You're wasting your time you've already lost, we will not let you ruin this wedding," he said louder._

_"Oh I haven't come here to ruin anything," she said with mock hurt. "On the contrary dear I've come to give you a gift."_

_"We want nothing from you," Snow said clutching her beloved's arm though she was hardly defenseless._

_"But you shall have it!" The queen interrupted. "My gift to you," she continued running into Kali. For a moment they had a stare down, one that Kali won as her glare was colder than ice. "Is this happy, happy day," she said with pure disgust, and Kali agreed, it made her nauseous. "For tomorrow my real work begins, you've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do." With that she turned and left and Kali stepped aside to let her leave and rolled her eyes at the Prince who threw his sword at her._

* * *

"Scarlet are you all right?" The voice filled with worry snapped me away from my daydreaming and back to reality.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm just worried about Henry." I said glancing at my mother and Graham.

"Don't worry Scar, he's a ten year old kid, he will turn up somewhere," the sheriff said. I nodded more to please the adults than myself and returned to glaring out the window.

"It's him! He's back!" I shouted happily seeing Henry and a blonde woman start up the sidewalk to our house. I ran out the front door followed closely by our mother and hugged Henry tightly. "What happened to you, I dropped you off at school watched you go in, and then come to pick you up and Mary Margaret said you were never in school." I fired off as our mother asked pretty much the same questions.

"I found my real Mom," he said running inside. I blinked unsure if I should follow him or not. Wanting answers from the stranger made me stay but I backed near Graham.

"You're Henry's birth mother," she concluded.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"I'll uh, I'll just go check on the lad," Graham said taking my arm and pulling me in too. I scowled and followed eventually.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked my brother softly. He looked a me and nodded holding onto his book. "Henry you scared us today, I mean Graham almost lost it," I teased the sheriff knowing how to get a smile back on my brother's face, it worked.

"I know and I won't do it again."

"That's right because if you do I will have to use my ice powers on you," I said referring to who he thought I was in the mess of his story book.

"Okay Scarlet." He agreed.

"Now go to bed you look like a zombie," I commanded following Graham out of the room. He said his good nights and the blonde woman and my mother stepped into the parlor closing the door behind them. I looked upstairs seeing Henry's door shut I nodded and looked outside to make sure Graham wasn't on the walkway before I slipped out the door and down the sidewalk as swift and silent as a shadow. It wasn't long before the woman walked outside feeling Henry's gaze on her she turned and saw him peering out his window at her before turning off his light and going to bed.

"He's my little brother," I said drawing her attention to where I was leaning against her yellow bug. "Ten years old, a great kid. He has an imagination like you wouldn't believe. Don't be the one that breaks it..."

"Emma," she inserted.

"Scarlet. I'll see you again some time, I'm not an idiot. Goodnight," I said with a wave walking down the sidewalk in the direction of town closing my eyes and enjoying the cool wind on my face as it whipped around my curly white blonde hair that I loved so much.

"Uh goodnight," she said a little awestruck. I have a loud personality hidden by my ninja skills, or at least that's what Henry says all the time. I reach town and don't hesitate when I open the door to the pawnbrokers shop.

"Mr. Gold?" I called out.

"You can say my name dearie, there's no one else around to hear you." He said coming into the room from behind a curtain. I smirked at the shopkeeper.

"I just met the savior," I said grabbing his interest. "I must say though, I'm not too impressed. 28 years Rumpelstiltskin, 28 years I've stuck in this hell hole."

"Not too much longer now dearie, not too long. How about a gift? It is your birthday after all."

"I stopped celebrating birthdays a while ago Rumple and you're early anyways it's tomorrow."

"I guess you will just have to, as they say, suck it up." He said pulling out a long black box with writing unrecognizable to everyone in this town except me and maybe the man holding it.

"I should've known you'd have this with you. I don't suppose my rings are anywhere in this shop too?"

"You won't be needing those for a little while, happy birthday." He said handing me the box. I smiled and opened it, like it was a jewelry box. I set the box down as it was heavy and pulled out it's contents, a katana. Not just any katana, my katana. I pulled it from it's sheath smiling at the weird colored blade. The blade was a blue gray and slightly curved not to mention extremely sharp. I examined the hilt not seeing any damage in the blade and smiled at the black leather grip decorated with traces of gold. The katana could easily sell for thousands of dollars in this realm. The box could go for just under a million to any history buff.

"Thank you," I said simply sheathing the sword even though I really wanted to use it.

"I believe you should be getting home now dearie. Your mother might start to worry."

"Why do you think she gave herself a daughter?" I asked the question expecting the same answer from him that I always received but was pleasantly surprised.

"I'd guess that you reminded her of a younger version of herself back home. We both know that underneath her reputation as the evil queen she is only a girl who lost her love. She sees herself in you, and I'd bet that she wants to find out if happily ever afters for people like you two exist."

"At least I look better in black," I mumble closing the box and tucking it under my arm.

"Make sure-" he began.

"She doesn't suspect a thing, I know," I finished his sentence walking out the door the bell ringing as the door opened.

"Goodnight dearie."

"Night Rumple," I called back turning and walking back towards my house my sword tucked under my arm and an icy breeze pushing me home.

* * *

"Scar? Scarlet wake up," I rubbed my eyes and opened them seeing Henry. "Bus comes in five minutes," he said. I looked at the time, 8:20, shit he was right. I jumped up and hit my foot on something hard. My katana case. I freeze, why didn't I hide it last night, my thoughts screamed at me.

"Okay okay be ready in a second but you need to get out so I can change." I say easily hiding the fact that I was freaking out inside. He nodded and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. My room is painted with black and white stripey designs, not zebra, with a dark blue trim there's also a door to my own bathroom and walk in closet with the same color scheme only silver instead of blue. I stashed the box in the hidden compartment under my rug which matched the dark blue trim and closed it getting dressed quickly in jeans, black boots that had little shapes cut out at the edges of them that stopped right below my knees, a fallout boy t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I opened my door and let Henry back in returning to the bathroom to run a comb through my hair and brush my teeth while he talked about everything and nothing.

"Hey guess what day it is?" Henry asked as I pulled him out of the house.

"Thursday?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But what?"

"Seriously? How do you forget your own birthday?" He asked astounded.

I just shrugged and said easily. "Are you sure you don't want to walk?" I asked seeing the bus round the corner just as we made it to the stop.

"Yeah I'll take the bus today, see you after school." He called out going to the door.

"You'd better actually attend," I called back. But the bus pulled away and I never got a reply. I walked to Granny's capturing no attention like usual. I sat down at the breakfast bar and ordered a muffin and a hot chocolate from Ruby but was stopped at the door when I tried to leave with my breakfast.

"Oh no you don't, you are not allowed to leave until you promise to meet me here at 7:00 sharp, we are going out tonight," Ruby said excitedly.

"Rub, you are an adolescent trapped in a 23 year old's body," I say with a sigh. "I'll be there, you wouldn't happen to be able to give me a ride to my studio?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if you want to wait an hour until rush is over." I sighed and shook my head.

"That's okay I can walk, I need to finish something up for my portfolio and my mother won't let me stay all day. See you later Ruby!" I said and walked out the door walking towards the pier and turning walking past the canaries and boating houses. I smile at the light blue light house that seemed to shine like ice in the sun. I walked to the door and punched in the code walking into the small dimly lit room at the base of the tower. I ignored the various art supplies, half painted canvases and water color pictures, walking to the spiral staircase that lead to the lantern room. White paint peeling and missing the light, it was my favorite room easily. It was only big enough to have one maybe two paintings going in the room but the view and the windows all around made it seem bigger.

I smiled at the canvas in the center of the smaller bright room holding an image of Storybrooke's pier. I frowned and ran back down the stairs grabbing my paints and returning to the painting mixing a brown on my paper plate palette, I never liked the expensive palettes, they weren't worth it, you lost too much paint in the little nooks and crannies and it was too hard to blend the paints on them. I began painting a shimmering pirate ship, one that's been in my dreams the past few nights. The ship and cold blue eyes that is. Whoever's ship this was, they weren't in Storybrooke, yet. I had a bad feeling that whenever the ship and it's occupants arrive all hell will break loose. Until then, I'll paint it and try to piece it together, prophetic dreams are what you get when you live forever.

I jump nearly a foot in the air when my phone goes off. 1:00, on the dot, time to go. I pack up my paints and walk out of my studio making sure to lock the door behind me. I get home fifteen minutes later and furrow my eyebrows when I see my mother holding Henry's book close.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She blinks and turns to look at me.

"Oh yes I'm fine Scarlet. How is your day?"

"Fine I guess. I'm meeting Ruby at 7:00, absolutely no idea what she's planning."

"With Ruby you never know especially since today's your birthday. I hope I don't hear anything from Graham."

"I'll probably be the one keeping her out of trouble."

"Most likely. Now onto your present."

"What? I specifically asked you not to get me anything this year."

"And I of course ignored you." She said handing me a black velvet jewelry box. I opened it and was unable to keep a smile from my face. It was one of my rings, a silver ring in the shape of a feather that wrapped around your finger. The detail was amazing and I've seen a few copies of this online but the quality could never be replicated, and this one was as cold as ice and wouldn't get any warmer if it was on anyone's finger but my own.

"Oh my gosh I love it!" I squealed pretending I had never seen it before in my life, I didn't have to pretend that I loved it though. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. I had to yell at Henry after I found out that he skipped school again. We had pizza for dinner because that, next to indoor plumbing, is one of the best inventions from this realm. I walked to Granny's at 7:00 in time to see Emma check into the inn and catch Mr. Gold walking out the door.

"He, is creepy," I said closing the door behind me knowing that he could hear me.

"Who's that?" Emma inquired about Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold, he owns his place," Ruby answered watching him walk down the sidewalk. The ease I bear around him is not found easily by most. Even the Evil Queen was afraid of him when they met.

"The inn?"

"No, the town," Granny corrected Emma. "So how long will you be with us?"

"A week," Emma answered and I cocked my head.

"I was right," I acknowledged raising an eyebrow at the woman. She just shrugged and took her room key from Granny. "Welcome to Storybrooke," I said to her before turning to Ruby.

"We don't have to go out if you don't want to Scarlet." Ruby said her demeanor much different from when I saw her this morning.

"What do you want to do?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"It's your birthday."

"Well, isn't today Thursday? Let's watch last week's episode and then today's is on at 8:00," I offered.

She nodded and gestured for me to follow her upstairs. The rest of the night flew by quickly, we watched two episodes. Wanted to kill ourselves after the ending of the new episode and I went home five minutes before curfew noticing the clock on the tower was moving once again.

**So what'd you think? Want some answers? Want more? Review/follow/favorite, do what you want.**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

Have you no idea that you're in deep?

I dreamt about you nearly every night this week

How many secrets can you keep?

.oOo.

"Isn't that peculiar? The clock decided to start working yesterday. Never knew it was so loud though. If we want to stop at the diner we'd better go now Henry," he nodded and picked up a book following me out the door. "Bye Mom," I called back not hearing a repeat from Henry.

"Just because she's the villain doesn't mean she can't be good too Henry, stop being so mean to her she does care about you, you know." I say as we walk to the diner.

"Why are you defending her? She's the reason you've been stuck here without changing for twenty eight years."

"Henry she took me in when my parents died in that car crash. I had no one, I was going to be put through the system, sent to some other town to live with some family that probably only let me live there because of child care funds. We are lucky you and I, luckier than most. Emma is a perfect example of what could have happened to us. All I'm asking is for you to stop being so harsh."

"Fine," he said as we walked into the diner. We sat down at the booth closest to the window and ordered two hot chocolates with cinnamon and whipped cream on top. I glanced at the clock and sighed.

"We are walking today," I said before finishing off my hot chocolate. We saw Emma take a seat at the breakfast bar. "No," I said immediately.

"But-"

"No."

"Aw come on please? What can I do to make you let her walk me to school?"

"Nope," I said popping the p, and handing Ruby my empty mug.

"What if I have Graham watch me?"

"You aren't going to bother Graham. He has to watch over the town drunks and give me a ride to my studio anyways."

"What was that?" He turned around in the booth next to ours.

"I'm just planning on getting arrested so you have to drive me around," I say sweetly. "Nothing to worry about." He laughed and turned back around in time to see Emma standing there with a mug. "Henry?" I said with a sigh.

But he was already standing, "Duh I'm ten, walk me," he said walking out the door with Emma on his heels.

"I give up," I say with a sigh following them out the door leaving money for the bill.

"So what's the deal with you and your Mom?" I heard Emma say when I caught up to them.

"It's not about us it's about her curse, we have to break it. I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it operation cobra," Henry said cheerfully in his boyish voice.

"That has nothing to do with fairy tales," Emma observed tossing an apple into the air.

"Exactly it'll lead them off the trail."

"So everyone here's a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?"

"That's the curse, time's been frozen, until you got here." Henry said noticing the apple as Emma was about to take a bite. "Hey where'd you get that?"

"Your Mom."

"Don't eat that," he said throwing it over his shoulder. I caught it shrugged at Emma's amazed glance. She didn't even know I was two feet behind them. Then I took a bite of the apple, remembered I hated apples and tossed it in the trash can.

"Okay, hi Scarlet, what about their pasts?" She asked a little out of it.

"They don't know, it's a haze to them, ask anyone anything. You'll see."

"So for decades people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?" Emma asked.

"I knew you'd get it," Henry said cheerfully.

"Oh and I wouldn't ask any of the town drunks or me for that matter, the town drunks obviously don't remember their names, and me, I won't answer," I mused.

"See that's why they need you, you're the only person that can stop the curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes and right now, we have the advantage. My Mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White."

"Kid," Emma said finally letting the disbelief leak into her voice.

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. Whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous, if she finds out who you are...it would be bad. I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started."

"Bye Henry, if I find out you skip school again I will filet you and you won't be going to Granny's for a week." I call out before spinning on my heel and walking back towards town to the art store. I am probably their only costumer. Ten minutes later I walk out of the store with a few tubes of acrylic paint and a few new brushes. I walk to my studio swinging the bag in my hands pausing at the pier. I walk out on a dock and sit down at the edge. I grip the edge of the dock tightly with one hand and lean down to touch the water my feet wedged on a plank. My eyes widen when I touch the water. It immediately turns to ice that starts to spread.

I don't have time to freak out, unless I want the rest of the pier frozen. I calm down and wave the same hand over it, the water melting quickly. I sighed, grabbed my bag and took off to Gold's shop.

"Mr. Gold?" I call out to the seemingly empty shop going over to the case where he kept jewelry and useless knick-knacks.

"Yes dearie?"

"Something's happened," I said banging on the glass when I didn't see any of my other rings.

"And that something is?" I turn to him quickly waving my hand over his display case leaving a frozen wake.

"I almost froze the pier this morning. I need my rings back. Not just one of them," I said fingering my one ring that made it's home on my middle finger. "Why do I even have my ice back anyways? Isn't this the famous land without magic?"

"Well sorry about your rings dear, I only gave one to your mother, the rest I've yet to find. As for your powers, I'd guess it has to do with it not being actual magic. Not from a book I mean, you were born with the power and you don't draw energy from another source, it thrives off of your thoughts and emotions. I have never met another person able to control what you do. I'd do my best to conceal it until the curse is broken however," he added.

"Well I can't very well do that if everything I touch turns to ice. My rings acted as ear plugs in a way, in order to freeze something I'd have to want it frozen. Where can I find my rings Rumple?" I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I need to go pick up Henry, if Regina finds out I know you won't be too far behind Rumple." I leave the shop letting the counter remain frozen as extra motivation.

It's going to get out of hand, was my only sure thought. When I tried concealing it instead of learning to use them I froze an entire country. I did go back and thaw it eventually, but I still froze it.

"Hey Henry!" I called out once I reached the school. He looked up from his book and then put it in his back pack walking over to me. "Come on kiddo time to go meet Mom at her office. How was your day?"

"Emma got arrested," he said way too happily. "Then Mary Margaret bailed her out, she was going to drop me off at home but I told her you were coming to pick me up so she brought me back here."

"Okay so, why'd she get arrested?"

"Operation cobra, she was gathering intel."

"That's great Henry." I said as we walked up the street towards the mayor's office.

"So how was your day?" He asked politely.

"I bought some new paints and brushes, I had to make a stop in Mr. Gold's." My eyes widened. I forgot my paints in his shop, where a counter was frozen and wouldn't melt unless I saw to it. "Actually I forgot my paints there, do you mind if we stop in?"

"I'll wait outside," he said with a nod. He didn't like Mr. Gold. Not many people did. He walked over to a bench at the front of the shop and I walked in and over to the frozen counter. I smiled and melted it grabbing the grocery bag filled with paints and brushes breathing on the cold glass and writing a short message. _Be back at 8:00_ I wrote in the foggy area knowing he'd notice it. I walked back out and joined Henry as we walked to our mother's office. We walked up the stairs and I hesitated seeing Emma and Regina talking.

"Can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy," Emma said and my heart fell to the floor and shattered.

"You think I'm crazy," Henry asked before taking a step back as she got up and running. I glared at the woman until I noticed ice forming at my feet. I looked away and focused on melting the ice as I ran after Henry.

"Henry!" I called for him once we were outside. "Come here," I said opening my arms and letting him run into them. "It's okay kid. Why don't we head home?"

"No let's go to the light house," he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's that or dinner?"

"Light house."

"I might have a bag of chips there. I need to drop off my paints anyways." So we walked to my light house, my emotions under lock and key as to not freeze my adopted brother. I messed around in the kitchen like area of the room at the base of the light house that was now flooded with warm yellow light from various Christmas tree lights strung up in the rafters and studio lights dotting the ceiling. I finally found a bag of chips in the one cupboard I reserved for food instead of art supplies and tossed it to Henry who was sitting in his corner where two bean bags sat.

"How are you doing kid?" I ask organizing my new supplies and taking stock of my old. "Sorry stupid question."

"Why would she say that?" He asked trying not to cry. I frowned and walked over hugging him.

"Well she may be right, you may be crazy. I am too. But in the end she's probably looking for a lunatic," I almost sang.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I didn't I stole it from Billy Joel. Come on if we don't head out now we won't make it to your therapy session which you still need to attend. Maybe Doctor Hopper can cheer you up," I said lightly putting the bag of chips that he didn't touch away reminding myself to stop at the grocery store and load up on snacks tomorrow before heading over here. I dropped him off with the recent cricket turned man with few words to him, just a brief description of what happened. Then I went home finding Regina in the back yard tending to her tree. I sat down in a bench watching her going by unnoticed.

"What a mess," Mr. Gold said walking into the garden.

"Not for long, what can I do for you Mr. Gold?" Her voice held an air of superiority. If only she knew he remembered.

"I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd pop by. I also needed to speak with your daughter? Where is she?" He asked his eyes sliding right by me.

"Right here Gold," I called out with a raised eyebrow.

"well it's lovely to see you in such high spirits madame mayor."

"Well it's been a good day," she said happily.

"If you don't care about collateral." I muttered. She may love Henry, but she was going to have to decide to put him before her sooner or later and I'd prefer sooner if she and Emma are going to continue battling it out. Gold smirked hearing my comment but Regina didn't. I remained the perfect daughter in her vision.

"I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance." She continued, maybe unwanted but definitely needed.

"Emma Swan? Really?"

"Yes I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."

"I wouldn't bet on that," he said with a smile and a wink as he tossed me an apple which I caught and it immediately froze in my hands. My eyes widened, I had no idea where that came from I was being more on the hot side of my emotions. I looked around noticing a patch of darkness darker than the rest. I walked over to it curiously and then saw two white orbs, hidden and vague, then they turned into eyes. I took a few step back, sensing magic from our land, not a lot but enough. A glance over my shoulder revealed the two adults still locked in conversation. I looked back to the shadows and the darkness clouded my vision and I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Scarlet you're awake," a voice said. My blurry vision cleared and I saw Regina hovering over me a look of concern on her face.

"W-what happened?" I asked my voice dry and shaky. I blinked a few times remembering the garden, Mr. Gold tossing me the apple, freezing the apple and then it just stopped. Like someone put a brick wall up in my mind, but who?

"We were talking to Mr. Gold and you fainted, remember?" She asked worriedly.

"But why? I don't know why I fainted," I said. Confused, dry mouth, my bed wasn't a block of ice with how wacko my emotions ere. Poppies, probably from Oz. So someone not hit by the curse was in Storybrooke, or still is. Well that's my hypothesis. I saw something I wasn't supposed to and this was the result. "Can I have some water?" She nodded and went to get some while I looked at my hands. I let snow start falling into my hand just to make sure the ice didn't take another vacation like it has the past twenty eight years. I smiled tightly and waved my hand making the little flurry dissipate seconds before Regina walked back into my room with a glass of water. I sat up and took the water from her drinking hungrily.

"It could have been a number of things, you hadn't eaten dinner, from how thirsty you are now I'd say you haven't had enough to drink all day." I nodded.

"What did Mr. Gold want to see me for anyways? I need to talk to him."

"Oh he told me to tell you to stop by his shop if you're feeling up to it," she said standing up. I nodded.

"Did Henry make it home? Dr. Hopper said he'd walk him home after the session."

"He's home."

"I'm going to run by Gold's shop and then go to bed. Actually I'll probably stop at Granny for some hot chocolate too." I mused.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You look a little pale." I roll my eyes walking into my closet to grab my boots stopping in front of the mirror.

"I'm always pale," I say narrowing my eyes at my reflection. I was more pale than usual I'd give her that but I felt fine. Seeing my hair in a mess though I quickly put it in a loose and thick braid. I tugged on my boots and frowned at Regina. "I'm fine Mom I'll be home soon." She nodded and let me pass without a word.

I walked on the sidewalk unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching me but I didn't see anyone the entire trip. I shrugged it off when I reached the pawnshop. The door opened with a ring from the bell.

"Mr. Gold?"

"In a moment dearie," he said. I walked to the back of the shop and leaned against the counter facing the door. A moment later he came into the front part of the shop.

"I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to see tonight. Something or someone not hit by the curse. I was taken out by poppy dust. I can't remember what I saw but I know I saw something. Did you see anything?"

"No I didn't even see you collapse. I did smell poppies though I'll give you that. I'd suggest you don't worry about it though. Now I did some digging and I found two items of yours I believe." He said handing me a handful of silver. I set it down on the counter and untangled a necklace smiling at the useless piece of silver. Useless but pretty. A simple chain with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant was the ancient symbol for ice, the same language that decorated the box my katana was in. The second item was a ring. Made out of the same symbol on my necklace only just as magical as the other ring. I slide it onto my left index finger, not it's normal spot but as long as I was missing the single ring that I wore on my left hand it would have to do.

"Thank you, Rumple, really. But what aren't you telling me? You saw something too didn't you?"

"If it I saw something and wasn't telling you it's probably for a good reason dearie."

"Come on Rumple, we've been friends since we met. And I'm the only one in this town that can put up with you. If you know something tell me," I demanded.

"Your other ring, it was given to you by your first adopted mother correct?" He said changing the subject bluntly.

"My adopted father did, it was his wife's wedding ring. He was going to give it to their daughter but she died remember that's why they made the deal for me in the first place. What about it?"

"And you've had it with you ever since, never lost it?"

"No, it's never been stolen, lost, etc."

"Then I'd guess that it is still in your possession. Check jewelry boxes, abandoned nooks and crannies. It isn't in my shop it's almost always in the last place you look." He said standing behind the counter in front of me.

"Well duh, why would I keep looking if I found it? Now onto the subject you keep avoiding, promise to tell me sometime soon?"

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"I am so glad we're friends Rumpelstiltskin. I can't imagine what deal I'd have to arrange just to get my things back. I'm sure the price would be high though. Goodnight Rumple." I said putting my necklace in my pocket and walking to the door pausing before I opened it. "Does it worry you that your only friend is an eighteen year old?"

"I think we both know you are nowhere near eighteen."

"Bye Rumple," I call out with a smile as I walk to Granny's.

**So what'd you think? By the way I own nothing except for Kali/Scarlet. Please review and follow favorite or ignore at your discretion. Thanks next update should come soon.**


	3. Snow Falls

I'm more than you know  
I'm more than you see here  
More than you let me be  
I'm more than you know  
A body in a soul  
You don't see me but you will  
I am not invisible

_._oOo.

_Kali followed the caravan closely, a speck of black amid a sea of silver and white uniforms. Somehow she never managed to draw any attention to herself even when she was surrounded by opposites and didn't blend in in the slightest. Prince Charming's eyes always slid past her form, which seemed more like a silhouette. She was there at his request. He met her when he was just a boy. They became friends, even though she remained cut off from civilization, just a shadow instead of a person. That's what many people called her, the shadow. He had gone to Rumpelstiltskin making a deal to find her. He knew she made her own deal as well but that didn't stop him from trusting his childhood friend who hadn't changed in the least since he was eight._

_The soldiers in the front of the carriage made a fuss and both the shadow and the prince moved forward to see the problem. "Worry not, it is but a fallen tree," the prince called to his betrothed in the carriage._

_"No David it was cut down," Kali said softly scolding herself for using his actual name._

_"Well we still have to move it," he said ignoring her. She stayed on her mount and waited. He came to the same conclusion as he saw Kali chasing off after the thief that ambushed their caravan just as Kali expected. He hopped on his own mount and followed after them. Kali pulled ahead and closed off the trail while David tackled the thief to the ground off of their stolen mount._

_"Show your face coward," He said as Kali dismounted. "You're a girl."_

_"Was it the hair that gave her away?" Kali said sarcastically her eyes catching the woman's movements shouting a warning too late. The woman shot to her feet and Kali recognized her face immediately. "Run little princess and be lucky I'm not allowed to harm you." Kali said softly looking over Snow White. She spared me a glance as she once again mounted her stolen horse turning it around and speeding away looking over her shoulder with a winning grin for David._

_"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!" He called out to her before turning on me. "What was that Kal?"_

_"That was the deal I made with Rumpelstiltskin. I promised to protect two people. She was one of them." She answered with a smirk, her mount trotting over to her as David's was nowhere to be seen. "Come on, you can track the famous Snow White down later," I said offering him a hand up and speeding away as soon as he was on._

I blinked out of my day dreaming or more like memory and looked away from what caused it, Mary Margaret and Whale. More like Snow White and Dr Frankenstein. I finished my hot chocolate leaving a tip for Ruby and followed Henry's teacher out the door.

"First date?" I asked drawing attention to myself.

"Yup."

"For a doctor he really isn't that smart. But don't worry, if two people are meant to be together they'll find a way," I observed. She smiled and let out a small laugh. "Anyways I gotta go. Goodnight Mary Margaret."

"Goodnight Scarlet, and thanks." I smiled and turned walking home ignoring the feeling in my gut that I was being watched. I turned around and scanned the street when I reached my house unable to keep from doing so anymore. I looked up when I noticed the stars along the horizon. I saw two shining brighter than the rest and focused on them. I blinked a few times when a thought came across my head. They look like eyes, was the thought and no matter how many times I blinked they didn't change. They were eyes. I went inside when I got the sense of deja vu, well more like ran.

* * *

The next day I dropped Henry off at the bus stop before heading to the grocery store for junk food. Almost an hour later I was back at the light house stocking the food cupboard with various good candy, juice boxes, two bags of chips, and a box of bakery chocolate chip cookies. I ate a Reese's and set up a sheet of water color paper on a big wooden block table in the middle of the room. I grabbed a set of paints as well as a few of the water color brushes and a cup of water before I got to work, losing myself in it completely.

When I was done, there was a sea of darkness that seemed to move in front of my eyes. The shadows coiling and uncoiling, the waves crashing and reforming. Out of the fog came two glowing orbs that seemed to shift in and out of focus even though the paint had already dried on the page and it was nothing more than an image on paper. The picture seemed alive, I had no clue as to how I painted it, I just knew that I did. Unable to focus on it anymore I put away the watercolors and grabbed the acrylics heading up the stairs working on the pirate ship painting until I had to leave.

I was just going through the motions though. My thoughts never left my other painting. Nonetheless I still managed to jump a foot in the air when the alarm went off on my phone. I picked up quickly and walked out of the light house locking up behind me.

"Can we go to the castle?" Henry asked as soon as I saw him.

"Uhm sure I guess. How was the hospital?"

"Fine I found prince charming." This managed to grab my interest.

"Really?" I asked wondering what happened to my childhood friend.

"Yeah he's stuck in a coma right now," he said cheerfully.

"That's pleasant," I said in that weird tone that's bordering sarcastic and unemotional. "How can you tell he's prince charming?"

"Emma!" He shouted and I noticed the woman and regarded her carefully. She may be the savior but I didn't trust her, especially not with Henry. "I found your father, Prince Charming," he said climbing onto the wooden playground and opening his book leaving Emma and I sit down next to him.

"Henry," she started to say.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one too."

"So lot's of people have scars," Emma said disbelief oozing from her voice.

"Yeah I mean he could've gotten in some weird fishing accident. Best friend might've hooked him instead of the fish," I said absently.

"In the same place. Don't you see what this means?" Henry asked and Emma gave him a look telling him to continue. "The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay kid, telling someone their soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough. But, giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." Preach, my mind agreed with the woman.

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." Henry said, the belief in his voice was copious to the point where it might last into his adult years if his mother fails to break this dumb curse.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then maybe he'll remember who he is."

"Okay," Emma said and I looked at her taken back by her answer. I raised an eyebrow and continued to listen to the conversation without contributing, old habits die hard I guess.

"Okay?" Henry asked also as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, we'll do it, but we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

"Yeah Henry. That way mother instinct will kick in and Mary Margaret won't be able to say no. How good are your puppy dog eyes," I said putting on a smile for Henry but sparing a protective glance for Emma. "Henry you go on ahead I'll catch up in a moment. I need to have a word with Emma." He nodded and climbed down and I turned to Emma.

"I'm guessing you've seen how protective our mother is." I began immediately. "But she is nothing compared to me. You broke Henry's heart yesterday. I don't care if you stick around. Hey I'd love t for Henry to have a fuller life he deserves it. But I'll be damned if you leave him with broken dreams." For a moment neither of us said anything. "It'll be a shame to see him give away all this belief, he has so much of it. Growing up is the one devil you have to face." Again another short silence, this one was awkward though so I had to break it some way. "I know I can be deep as shit. See you later Emma." I said climbing down and running to catch up to Henry.

"We'll meet tomorrow at Granny's," she called to us. I turned around and held up a thumbs up while Henry yelled an okay. Then we continued walking to our mother's office to meet her for dinner.

* * *

_The net trap sprang perfectly just like Kali said it would. She also said David would throw in extra dramatics, and she was right again._

_"Told you I'd find you," the prince said with a laugh as he appeared on the crest of the nearby hill. "No matter what you do, I will always find you," he said proudly._

_"Actually if I'm correct I found her as well as set the trap for her," Kali said leaning against the tree that held the net._

_"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" Snow fired with disgust._

_"It's the only way to catch thieving scum," David said._

_"Aren't you a real Prince Charming."_

_"Oh I am going to use that one," Kali said absently._

_"I have a name you know." David said sounding slightly insulted._

_"Don't care, charming suits you," I smiled at the woman caught in the net, she was much less annoying than I thought she'd be. "Now cut me down Charming."_

_"I'll release you when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels." He said with an air of superiority._

_She pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "I'm not the jewelry type."_

_"Indeed, yeah I noticed," he said with sarcasm._

_"What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"_

_"Quite right, I apologize. Dare I catch dispersions at the one who robbed me. Where are my jewels?"_

_"I sold them," Snow White said very slowly as if she were talking to a four year old that misunderstood a game._

_"What?"_

_"What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"_

_"These were special among them was a ring that belonged to my mother a ring that I was about to give-"_

_"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?"_

_"See Charming I'm not the only one who thinks that," Kali mused having never liked Abigail._

_"She's my fiancee." He said dumbly ignoring the ladies._

_Snow smiled and nodded trying to contain herself. "Yeah, good luck with that," she said with a smile. "You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transaction. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess, her kingdom wants to take over your and this is what? A last ditch effort to avoid war."_

_"This is not a takeover," Charming protested. "It's a merger and quite frankly none of your business. Now this is what's going to happen. I'm going to cut you down, you will take me to whoever has your jewels and then you're going to get my ring back."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Because Snow White, a prince says they saw you in the forest anyone looking for a new life will come after you. We could also turn you in ourselves. What's the reward now? Thousand gold coins for your head?" Kali said waiting for Charming to pull out the poster._

_"Help me get the ring back or i'll turn you over to the queen's forces. And I have a feeling the queen's not as charming? As I am?"_

_"Well I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love." She said like she had a choice. I smiled and pulled out my katana cutting the rope holding the net up abruptly._

"Kali? You okay?" Henry asked shaking me out of the memory. Is it weird that their always in third person? I mean they are my memories.

"Oh yeah Henry I'm fine." I said my thoughts pulling me away from Emma and Henry as they talked about something as petty as a shirt. I blinked out of my daze when I saw Mary Margaret slide in next to Henry.

"He woke up," was all she said and Henry can break the curse all by himself was my only thought.

Me and Emma both said what and Henry was happy and said that he knew it.

"He didn't wake up wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margaret said convinced she'd get a happy ending with a coma patient. She was acting insane, even for the brave princess on the run that wouldn't swat at a fly if it was bothering her.

"He's remembering," Henry claimed and I mulled this over wondering if it was possible.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked still trying to lock herself in a cocoon of disbelief.

"That I imagined it. But I know it happened," she said with no doubt in her voice.

"We have to go back you have to read to him again," Henry said. Mary Margaret thought then she nodded and said let's go.

I practically ran to catch up with Henry, I narrowed my eyes when we reached the hospital. Graham was standing in front of the doors to the icu where coma patients would be kept.

"You're right he's waking up," Henry said glancing over his shoulder.

"Henry you should stay back," Graham said noticing the ten year old running towards him.

"What's going on is the John Doe okay?" Mary Margaret asked worry in her voice.

"He's missing," Graham answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who would kidnap a coma patient?" I managed then I noticed my mother in the ICU and immediately gained control of my actions. Making the snow that was currently falling off my fingertips stop before anyone noticed. Well it's not the first time she kidnapped charming was my first thought as she walked over to us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked the hell directed mainly at Emma but I answered before her not caring about my perfect daughter facade when it came to one off the few people I counted on as a friend in my life.

"Looking for artistic inspiration."

"I thought you two were going to Scarlet's studio." She asked something flickering in her eyes as she looked at me.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked glancing at me acknowledging my first comment, I should really go back to being my quieter self, Charming always was the person that could actually get me to talk though.

"We don't know yet, his ID's were ripped off but there's no sign for sure of a struggle." Graham answered.

"Well if the guy was in a coma, I doubt he could struggle and secondly, why would someone want to kidnap a coma patient? Doesn't sound very entertaining. I mean they're practically zombies only have even less consciousness than them supposedly, I've never met a zombie," I mused.

"What did you do to him?" Henry asked as outraged as a little boy could be.

"You think I had something to do with this?" She asked sounding hurt.

"It is curious that the mayor is here." Emma added.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," she said with all the superiority only the evil queen could muster.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked with a hint of disgust maybe.

"I found him, on the side of a road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Regina said defensively.

"Mayor Mills saved his life," Dr. Whales said coming up behind us.

"Will he be okay," Mary Margaret asked immediately.

"The man's been on feeding tubes for years and under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or quite honestly okay might be a dream." Whale said in a doctor voice.

"Well let's quite yapping and start looking," Emma said turning to go I assume start looking.

"That's what we're doing?" Regina asked glancing at me where I started to follow Emma. She looked as thought she were debating how much control she had over me when I just grabbed Graham's arm and told him to hurry up. "Sheriff. Find John Doe and keep an eye on my daughter," she called after us as I pulled him out of the room ready to look for my friend. I heard a few more exchanges between her and Emma distantly but let it escape my mind as we entered the room were security was housed.

I dazed off looking at the black and white screen as the adults argued. I finally came around when we saw a confused Prince Charming walk out the door in hospital clothes, pretty much a dress. I quickly snapped a picture of the scene intent on teasing Charming when the curse was broken before following them out the door and eventually into the night. I smiled at the woods and walked behind Mary Margaret remembering when we made a trip like this before. This time we were looking for Charming instead of his ring though. We came to a stop when Graham bent down examining the ground.

"Trail ends here," he said and once again I ignored the adults and began looking for the start of the trail knowing I'd find it before the hunter did. I'm awesome like that.

"Found it sheriff." I called out and sure enough he came over and told me I was right before leading us all down the trail, this time with Henry in tow. I'd let others deal with him. "There," I said pointing at a bloody hospital wristband.

"Guys!" Graham yelled noticing the group wasn't behind us. They came and freaked about the blood but I continued on the trail leaving them to try and catch up. I hesitated when we saw the stream. I looked behind me wishing I was wrong but I knew his trail led and stopped here. It would now be a matter of luck if we find him. "The trail ends here," Graham said and I knew he was wishing we somehow followed the wrong trail. But we didn't, I was almost never wrong when it came to tracking and if I was wrong, Graham would have caught my mistake. Even if our roles were reversed we'd find it. If he had retained his memories I'd have no doubt we'd get along, even if he did have to do everything the evil queen told him to.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Mary Margaret said seeing David's unconscious form in the river her voice growing more frantic every time she repeated the simple phrase. The adults went to grab him while I held Henry back. I traded places with Emma and glanced at Mary Margaret seeing much more Snow White in her than usual. Enough to make her seem mental as she never even met the coma patient in this world. Maybe they really were starting to remember. I snapped to attention when the frantic woman tried mouth to mouth resuscitation. It worked because it was as close to a kiss as you could get in this world when you were passed out.

I watched the man come to life seeing his forgotten lover's face in front of him. For a moment I prayed that he would remember. Hearing his first words I thought he did but then a new realm ideal came out of his mouth and I gave up standing up and walking over to Henry and Emma.

"She's crazy, he's crazy, check them both into a mental hospital and their happily ever after is right around the corner in the form of drugs." I muttered seeing Emma crack a smile. It's almost sad how well I fit into the world when I wasn't dealing with my emotions. "Henry we'd better get home." I added.

"I'll drive you two," Emma offered and I nodded happy with the chance to make sure he was okay.

We followed him into the hospital but got stopped outside of ICU. I froze seeing a recognizable blonde woman run to the doors. I had to stop myself from freezing the handle off of the door in front of me. I also looked down at my feet seeing the floor slowly develop a thin layer of ice. I clamped down on my emotions immediately the ice disappearing and my rings warming up to body temperature like they always do when I'm in control.

"Who is that?" Emma asked breaking the silence as we watched the woman walk to the patient only to be pushed away by busy doctors.

"His wife," Regina said from behind us. My rings grew cold and so did the handle to the ICU door. She had them married my thoughts screamed. At least Abigail actually looked concerned but still she has Fredrick somewhere. Why doom the coma patient to a deadly boring wife as well? "His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathrine and the joy on her face well, has put me in quite the forgiving mood. We'll talk about your insubordination later." Regina said to Henry, her eyes flickered to me and I know she saw it. I looked down at the door handle briefly and saw it brittle with white ice. I melted it quickly and fled the room before she could get to me and my emotions got too out of hand really giving myself away.

I hid near the exit of the hospital trying to get a hold of myself wondering what my next move should be. I could always play dumb, but she saw it, I knew she saw it. If my ice had stayed away until after the curse was broken I'd be just fine but no. I saw my mother and Henry walk by and I made to follow them but stopped when Emma called out. This would be an interesting conversation, one I might barge in on. If I'm going to face the demon, why not challenge it to the fight?

"Wait the car," she said and Henry did before she turned to face the angry savior. "Miss Swan I let you off the hook back there, I wouldn't push it."

"Mrs. Nolan? Sounds like her story could be a load of crap. All this time there's a John Doe in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, goes looking. Something's not right here." Emma said as if Regina were an actual mayor that might actually care.

"Well what else would make sense to you?" She asked innocently. "Why would Mrs. Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."

"Well this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"Just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery."

"Thanks to you," Regina said. "That tape you found. Stroke of genius, so we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe has been talking in his sleep, calling out for a Kathrine. After that it wasn't hard to put the pieces together." That's a load of crap I wanted to say. I wanted to storm out there and tell her that she knew where Kathrine was the whole time but why put forth extra work to make someone's life miserable when it was terrible enough. Kathrine was merely a safety for in case David Nolan woke up from his coma. He'd have a wife to keep him from Snow White. I was drawn out of my mental frustration by Regina's last comment. "True love won out."

"Bull." I said unable to contain my frustration any longer somehow managing to keep from freezing the lobby. Regina looked at me. She knew I knew.

"Bask in the moment. If not for you two they would've lived out their lives completely apart. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh so very important. How grateful I am to have my children."

"I'll believe that when I turn nineteen," I muttered knowing Regina would hear and understand me and knowing Emma wouldn't hear or understand if she did.

"Because not having someone," she continued ignoring me. "Well, that's the worst curse imaginable. Come on Scarlet." She said walking out the door. My eyebrows jumped at the challenge in her voice and I followed her to her car seeing Henry I gave her a look that said later. She gave a slight nod and unlocked the car. Henry immediately jumping into the seat behind me while I took shotgun.

I looked out the window for the whole ride home. Mesmerized by the two bright stars in the sky not looking away when I recognized them as eyes. I stared at them curiously while Regina set down rules for Henry's insubordination only looking away when we parked on the street outside our house. I got out and walked up to my room throwing a change of clothes into a bag as well as stuffing half of the katana case in it then pulling the drawstrings close on the black bag. I shove a wad of cash in my pocket from a build up of my allowance and am about to walk out the door when I remember a dusty box in my closet. I go to my closet and open the card board box that was worn at the edges and held close by skillfully folding the flaps. I opened it and saw some old clothes that looked like something I might have worn if I actually grew up in this realm I dug around and saw a weird box. It was silvery but didn't shine at all. I opened the weird jewelry box and found a dark silver ring holding a square cut crystal with a grayish tint.

It was fashionable in this realm as well as others. I moved the ring off of my left index finger and put it on my right, it's normal place. I slid the ring that was my first adopted mother's on my left middle finger and then set both boxes aside not bothering to close either one of them. I swung on my drawstring bag and walked downstairs seeing Regina in the kitchen. I walked to the back door and walked outside she followed.

**So this is a really long chapter. I might not post everyday, and chapter sizes will vary but overall it depends on how much free time I have. Please Review and thanks for your support :)**


	4. The Price of Gold part one

This is gospel for the fallen ones

Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies

From pieces of broken memories

.oOo.

"I take it you remember?" Regina asked as she followed me outside. I spun around sending a wave of ice up behind me for dramatic measures. I was never one for dramatics but right now it was worth it.

"Remember what? You'll have to be a bit more specific." I said sourly.

"Does Gold know too?" She fired off. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Might want to be quieter Henry might hear you, and he's already convinced that you're the Evil Queen and Emma's the person who'll save us all from your curse. I've been cursed many times over the years I've been alive, none of them came close to harming me, least of all yours."

"What are you going to do now?" Regina asked thinking she had the upper hand.

"Be a rebellious teenager of course. Ta Ta madame mayor." I said sweetly walking away with a smirk on my face getting to the side walk and melting the ice I had formed during my dramatics. I contemplated visiting Gold but I needed to be alone now. I was also exhausted mentally. I ended up walking to my studio sleeping on the beanbags my hand resting on my katana case.

* * *

I woke up when the light coming in from one of the windows was too bright to ignore and the crick in my neck was too rough to sleep through. I was in that not really awake not really asleep state until I didn't see my katana case. I freaked of course. I remembered taking it out last night. I calmed down when I saw it on the block table. I walked over and froze. On the back of my watercolor painting from yesterday was a roughly drawn picture of my dead body in the middle of a familiar jungle and the words 'Stop Looking' I looked at the picture and then thought back on my dream.

Slowly I put the pieces together. The shadow with glowing eyes, a poorly drawn sketch of my shadow less body in a jungle, and of course my dream. Running through a jungle I spent about a year hiding in. In my dreams however, the owner of the island knew I was there. I erase the sketch and flip over the painting, at least the shadow was nice enough to take it off the cardboard I thought. I grabbed an empty portfolio that I was supposed to use for art shows that weren't in Storybrooke (because that would happen) and gently put the painting in. It may now be a reminder of a certain island but I was still impressed by the actual painting considering it was actually good and could sit in a museum without looking out of place talent wise.

Then and only then do I open my katana case hoping that from one shadow to another he left it alone. For it's sake, I hope it did. All was well as I saw the undamaged blade in front of me resting in it's case. I breathed a sigh of relief and then performed a mental check, well temperature check. My rings were cold and I noticed a few icicles formed and were now hanging off the rafters and my breath came out in clouds. I smiled and made the ice melt more out of habit than pleasure before grabbing a cookie and changing hiding the katana behind a bunch of canvas's leaning against a wall. I took one last glance around my studio before turning and walking out the door with my portfolio.

I can't help but stop by Granny's on my way to Gold's. Maybe if I wasn't addicted to hot chocolate it might be possible but I find myself walking up the sidewalk and into the diner. I freeze seeing Regina and Emma battling it out but don't back down. I open the door as she gets up to leave meeting me at the door.

"Scarlet can we talk?" She asks with much more concern than I ever thought I'd hear from her.

"You can say all you'd like but I doubt I'd listen," I say sarcastically reminding myself that David was now stuck with Abigail who was just as boring as a paint brush with no paint. The fact that he's been in a coma the past 28 years is also a big help. I keep my emotions under control though. I walk past her and sit down at the breakfast bar ordering a hot chocolate complete with cinnamon. I turn around when I hear Emma complain. She spilled coco all over her.

"You okay?" I ask getting up and quickly setting my portfolio up right so no one would step on it.

"I got it. Ruby do you have a laundry room that I can use?" She says and Ruby nods and shows her to the back coming back a minute later and handing me my coco topped with cinnamon and whipped cream. I see Emma walk through and wave goodbye as I sip my hot chocolate she gets to the door and hesitates before saying a goodbye and walking outside. I finish my hot chocolate and leave a five under the cup before exiting with my portfolio and making my way to Gold's. I walk right in and am irritated by the bell ringing announcing my presence for some reason. I know it annoys him but I think he put it in simply because he didn't want me to be able to sneak up on him. Not that that could stop me but it certainly made things more complicated.

"Scarlet what a pleasant surprise." Gold says and a man leaves not giving me time to look at his face.

"I brought you a painting," I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Well it's alright now dearie no one's here except us."

"Not my fault for being cautious. I did bring you a painting however," I say setting my portfolio on the counter and grabbing the painting setting it on top and watching Rumpelstiltskin's reaction.

"Is it?"

"It is, I'd guess it's what I saw the other day. What I don't understand is why it's lurking here in a town without magic. There hasn't been any disappearances recently and something tells me it's master didn't send it here to babysit. It's waiting for something but what?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He responds.

I sigh, "Well I'm going to find out. Neverland was the worst few years of my life and I never once had to meet it's ruler. I don't care to meet him now either. Do you have anything that could help me? Advice even?"

"None that you'd take dearie." He said with a smile.

"Well how about a starting line?"

"Where did you find it last time?"

"In the shadows?"

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark," he teases sounding very much like the sparkly green guy from back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Not at all," I say then smile taking advantage of the state of mind we both had. "What happened between you and your son? I mean he was the reason I got off that damned island and I know you were connected to why he was there. I just...what happened?" I ask quietly wondering if I'd get an answer.

"Yes I was the reason he found his way to Neverland," he said. I waited a few moments for him to continue but he didn't. "You are much more talkative than you were," he says instead. I grin and turn to him.

"And you're much less creepy," I inform him with a smile. "Well I've got a shadow to stalk. See you later Rumple," I say putting the painting away and walking out of the shop and back to my studio where I find Henry sitting on the small and worn down wooden deck in front of the door. I smile and unlock the door letting him in as he fires off a million questions.

"Wait aren't you grounded?" I ask setting my painting down and going to the cupboard for a bag of chips. I toss him a juice box and sit down on a wooden stool near the block.

"Yeah but Mom's at work and we usually met at her office but you weren't home this morning," he accuses.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Henry. I just had an aha moment and needed to paint." I said making up an excuse and reaching into the bag for a chip noticing all of the chips in the bag were frozen. I sigh and try to come down, I hate lying to Henry. He's actually become my little brother. Rumple was right, I became more talkative simply because I had a little brother to talk to.

"Well are you coming back tonight?"

"Henry, Mom and I are jut going through a rough patch okay? I'll be home soon enough okay. I just need some time away got it?" He nodded and moved to one of the canvas's I haven't worked on in the past few days, a tall waterfall surrounded by cracking rocks all in black and white. I had an image in my mind when I created it and now it's just kind of sitting there waiting for me to come back for it.

"Well come home soon," he says moving away from the painting and walking over to the trash and throwing away the juice box. I can't have random trash cluttering my studio. It's probably my biggest pet peeve originating from this world and he knows it.

"Can you walk yourself home? Actually no I'll walk you I need to grab a few things, a shower being one of them." I say putting the chips away and grabbing a Reese's tossing one to Henry too. We get home and I shower quickly packing some more clothes. I walk down stairs to meet Henry and hesitate. Guided by instinct I take two steps backwards on the stairs so I can look into the room where Henry is doing his home work. The corner of the room behind a plant is dark, too dark. I see two glowing white eyes and know, I found it. I continue to walk down the stairs and into the room watching the shadow out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you meeting Mom here or at her office?" I ask. The shadow doesn't do anything just watches.

"Why don't you walk me to her office," he says seeing my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Okay let's go," I say watching Henry and the shadow as he puts his stuff in a pile before leading the way out of the house. The shadow follows us. I assume it's interested in Henry simply because the last time I gave a damn about it was when I was hitching a ride to the Enchanted Forest off of it. So either Henry was the most interesting kid in the world at the moment or he wanted to learn about me and my badassness even though badassness isn't a word. I left him outside of the office and watched Henry walk in before walking away and watching the shadow move to the building slipping inside the door unnoticed by all except me.

I contemplate the multitude of places I could take this. I could try to make a cage for the shadow, however that plan immediately fell through considering I didn't know how Bellfire made it. I could stalk Henry every moment of the day as well but that would get tiring. I love my adopted brother, but I don't need to spend every single minute of the day with him. Especially since my ice is out of control compared to previous years. Option number three included standing at a window saying "I believe," but there is no way in hell am I going back to that island unless absolutely necessary. If I had an option number four, it would be Rumpelstiltskin, and I know he won't want anything to do with this. He only sees Henry as a little boy, one that reminds him of his son, I doubt he'd have a problem with the boy's disappearance.

My thoughts move to ally's as I order food from Ruby and pick at the fries and burger she brought out. Option number four is on the possible ally list along with Regina but that's it. Anyone else I would have to tell about what we're protecting Henry from and someone who knows about the curse would make it much easier to explain. I don't know why I listed Rumpelstiltskin as a possible ally. I may have known him longer than anyone else but that doesn't mean I trust him. Not that he isn't honest, you can always trust his words he speaks the truth, it's getting him to tell the whole truth and in the correct way that's the real problem. Besides, I already got my rings back without needing to pay anything, there is absolutely no way my luck is that good.

That leaves Regina. She'd protect Henry of course. But I'd have to tell her he needs protecting and that means being able to stand in the same room with her without wanting to punch her or watch her walk into and icicle that just happened to grow right in her path. I could also freeze her, turning her into a solid block of ice then breaking her to pieces and selling some nice and cold lemonade but I can't do that. She was my mother for the past 28 years and when I wasn't utterly bored by the unchanging town she was a good mother and I missed having someone worry about me.

I sigh and look at my phone for the time ignoring the text messages and calls I've been getting all day. Thank whoever invented the do not disturb setting. I look outside unable to believe that it's almost seven but sure enough it's dark out. I pay quickly and go back to my studio not wanting to face my problems tonight. Besides one more night on a bean bag wouldn't kill me. I also have a feeling I'll need my paints soon. Before I even contemplate sleeping I pull out a sheet of drawing paper and write a quick letter to Peter Pan the owner of the shadow who damaged my painting with a horrendous drawing of my dead body. The letter reads:

_Dear Peter Pan,_

_I am not an idiot. I know a shadow when I see one and we all know that you are the only one in all the realms that doesn't like his shadow attached to himself. I am not afraid of you or your shadow, let's make that clear early in the game. I will find out why you're sending your shadow here to the most boring town on Earth. Oh and if you're going to threaten me with more drawings there's paper in the cupboard to the left of the sink. I don't need your terrible drawings ruining my paintings._

_Consider taking some art classes,_

_Scarlet_

_P.S. What is it you always say? Let's play? If so, game on._

I fold the letter after taking the time to draw a good picture of my shadow less body lying on the ground in the Neverland jungle. I can't help it people threatening me annoys me and it certainly didn't help seeing that I could barely tell it was me lying dead. So next to my drawing I scribble in a quick "This is what a proper threat looks like," before setting the paper up so it stands up with Peter Pan's name written on it. The shadow will notice it when it comes. I'd also bet money on it coming and a two word response in the morning. I've never met the devil but considering how twisted it's other half was I doubt he's pleasant. I finally go to sleep and relive past memories at least they were some of the more happy ones.

_"Kali dear, I need to tell you something," my adopted father began setting me on his knee only to stop when my best friend and practically brother rushed into the tent. My dad sighed and stood back up letting the five year old me run after my best friend._

_"Al!" I called out running outside the tent and not seeing him. I frowned in concentration remembering today's lesson about how to spot your target. I saw Al's dark hair peek out from behind a pile of trees at the edge of the big clearing our group of warriors, I guess you could call us, were set up in. I smiled and ran towards him laughing when he realized I had found him and started running after him._

_"Come on Kal! You're not even trying to catch me!" He called to me over his shoulder. I smiled and accepted his challenge and stopped running. I stood and glared at the spot where he'd be soon. A few seconds later a snow drift formed that he ran right into. Victorious I ran over to the snow drift and tapped him on the shoulder where he was now almost buried in the snow._

_"I win!" I shout happily jumping up and down the snow drift melting away leaving Bren in a fading pile of water as the snow drifted away to wherever it came from._

_"No fair you cheated!" He said over a smile._

_"No! I won fair and square," I said arguing as best as a five ear old could. "You never said I couldn't place a pile of snow right in front of you!"_

_"She's right you know," we both turned at the newcomer. It was our teacher Brendan.__ He was tough and never spoke unless he was reprimanding one of us or telling us how to do something, other than that every conversation you have with him will be one sided. He was young choosing to be in his low twenties for the rest of his life. He wouldn't put up his sword ever. I'm like him that way, when I was little though I hated him. He was mean to me and Bren, well as mean as a kid thinks his teacher is. "You need to specify rules when playing a game. Kali your father is looking for you," he said in his cold voice his dark eyes offering no emotion. It was like talking to a wall._

I shudder awake not wanting to remember the rest of that night. I immediately set up a blank canvas and start working squeezing paints onto a paper plate. I barely see myself painting. But I don't stop when I run out of black paint. I simply throw the empty tube in the direction of the trash can barely realizing the room is surrounded by blue tinted ice. I don't melt it though. I keep it there. I may love a sweltering summer day but the cold never bothered me. I can wear shorts all year without feeling cold in the winter and keeping cool in the summer simply because I'm amazing and Bren taught me to abuse my power at a young age.

I stand there in front of the canvas glaring at the small area of canvas I couldn't cover with black paint. I don't know how long it takes me to forget about it and move on to another detail of the painting. It's a clearing in the middle of the Enchanted Forest portraying a tall and thin man shaking hands with Rumpelstiltskin. The man is dressed head to toe in black his jacket is the only item on him holding any color and even then it's just silver threading. The shadows seem to cling to the man offering him protection from the light of the moon leaking through the trees. It's my father, well my adopted father. I know what he's doing even though I was only a week old and didn't know either of the men yet.

His face filled with grief over the death of his daughter from some sickness that newborns are prone to receive. His wife is still hanging on but he knows not for much longer. I see the scene play out in my head before me, Rumpelstiltskin pulls out a scroll written carefully a year before my father knew he was going to have a daughter to inevitably lose her before he even knew what her favorite color was, much less her choice of weapon. He would sign the deal trading something for a daughter so that he might still have a family if his beloved wife does die from the grief and the stress.

A week later Rumpelstiltskin will appear in the camp outside of my father's tent with me in his arm ready to receive payment. My adopted mother will hold me for a total of 73 hours before she dies leaving my with the name Kali and handing my father her wedding ring and telling him to give it to her when she's ready. I can picture her clearly in my mind. The same jet black hair that everyone in our tribe of warriors has, but with piercing blue eyes that seem to pick you out of a crowd and read all of your thoughts and discover your secrets. She was strong and alarmingly kind. My father had always described her as bi-polar. She'll kick your ass and then help you up pretending nothing ever happened and offering to cook dinner.

I back away from the painting unable to think or even look at the painting anymore. The small area of white in the sky seems to stare at me as if to say "Hey! You going to finish me?" I go back to sleep dreaming of my almost mother thinking about the deal that shaped my life for the first time since I was five.

**So I've decided to break this episode into two chapter considering I wasn't even halfway through the episode and the chapter was about the size of what I hope will be my normal update. Sorry I'm rambling now. Hope you enjoyed please review with what you think and I can't tell you when the next update is but I'll try to say soon :)**


	5. The Price of Gold part two

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

.oOo.

I wake up when I can't ignore the aching in my stomach from lack of food. I go to the cupboard turning my painting that I spent the whole night working on so it faced the wall and I could ignore the white spot in the sky. It almost makes not notice the shredded watercolor painting on the block accompanied with a letter. I am so mad that icicles grow from the walls and ceiling making it impossible for anyone to come in here without death by icicle. I would love to shove the idiot that shredded my painting into this room just to watch him slip and impale himself on a few icicles as well as my sword multiple times. You know the amazing feeling you get when that person you hate runs into your knife 23 times? I don't experience it enough.

I walk out of the studio seething. I stop when I notice the ice spreading over the ground every time I take a step. I go back into the lighthouse my thoughts now clouded by panic instead of anger. I go to my katana pulling it out of the case and finding myself start to relax with the familiar weight of it in my hand. I go to the door and make the ice outside melt first before turning and making the large and dangerous icicles disappear but leaving the layer of ice on the floor. I put the katana away when I'm sure I won't lose it.

I still leave without grabbing the letter or looking at the remains of my painting. I barge into the house without knocking after standing on the doorstep wondering whether or not I should knock or just walk in. I walk in and see Regina at a mirror before she comes running out to me surprising me when she hugs me.

"Scarlet thank god you're okay," she exclaimed and I blinked a few times wondering what the hell just happened.

"I'm fine Mom. I need to put a hammock or something in my studio but I'm fine." I say pulling away sending her an 'I need to talk to you' look.

"Come on walk me to the car. Henry you know the rules," she says staying at the entrance of the dining room.

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside." Henry says over a comic book, some homework.

"Good boy," Regina says walking out the door.

"Be right back Henry," I say scanning the room without being too obvious about it. I see the shadow where I found it the other night and walk out the door hoping whatever it wanted from presumably Henry could wait. "A shadow is watching Henry. I don't know why but I doubt the reasons are good. I'm only telling you this because I know who's shadow it is and I don't want them anywhere near my little brother and I can't stay up all night watching him. Even I am not invincible, that being said if you actually care for Henry you'll help me?"

"I don't know how a shadow can hurt Henry considering there's no magic here and everyone's cursed."

"Well here I am during my 28th year of having a home, a family, money, and a studio full of art supplies ready for my use. I'm very cursed. Besides the shadow's owner was not cursed here. He doesn't preside in the Enchanted Forest. He did at one point in time but that was a long time ago. Oh his shadow also left me a threat, and tore up my painting. Let's just say if I ever find myself in the same realm as him I will watch him die with a bucket of popcorn."

She raises an eyebrow at me and nods. "See you at five sharp watch Henry."

"No I was just going to watch some paint dry, much more interesting," I said sarcastically walking back into the house only to be pulled right back out the door by Henry.

"Come on we're going to see Emma!" He says pulling me along I catch the shadow at in the corner of my eye and shake my head. It's almost too easy. I should've read the letter I decided right as that thought crossed my mind. Peter Pan is an idiot that couldn't figure out I was on his island until I borrowed his shadow without permission.

"Okay let's go kid," I say walking along quicker to keep up with him.

* * *

I blink a few times at the door when Henry barged in with a "Hey Emma I was thinking.." I stepped inside and saw Gold which is who made Henry's sentence pause.

"Henry, Scarlet how are you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Okay?" Henry answered.

"Perfect," I say under a smirk.

"Give my regards to your mother, and uhm good luck Miss Swan," he said walking out the door sparing me a questioning glance. I shrug and walk into the apartment following Henry.

"Do you know who that is?" He asks right away. Rumpelstiltskin, I answer in my head.

"Yeah of course I do," Emma answered as absently as she looked.

"Who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out," he says his expression telling the story. I'm taken back by his answer because he is probably the most obvious person in the book to spot. Deep down though I know my answer. Everyone falls in love with the heroes. The princes on their white horses, and princesses with great hair and stunning locks of hair that doesn't stand out. Villains only get the attention they need when they're ruining someone's life. I don't mind being the villain, often times their the only people that manage to get things done, but when I saved Snow White's ass from a fleet of enemy soldiers I was a hero.

I blinked a few times when I realized everyone was leaving. I followed and smirked at Henry and Emma's conversation. He learned how to use reason against people just like me, I'm so proud. Henry climbs in the backseat and I take shot gun leaving a flabbergasted Emma to get in the car. I look out the window trying to recall the story of Cinderella, sadly I know the false one better.

_"I take it went well?" Kali asked where she reclined at the table in Rumpelstiltskin's great room with her feet on the table looking at her reflection in her sword ignoring the ice hanging like knives from the table and chairs Rumple walked over to the eighteen year old with a gleeful smile._

_"Of course it did dearie, they'll be locking me up in no time," he said happily._

_"In one of the realms I've visited there were these hospitals for the mentally ill. If you want I could check you into one of those. Now what is it you need from me? I was just about to leave this damned realm finally." Kali says getting up and sheathing her sword the room's temperature decreasing several degrees._

_"I think it's what you need from me dearie," he taunts. She whips her head to look a him and immediately giant icicles form from the edges of the room the floor covered in ice. One would simply need to slip in order to be impaled by one of the sharp tongues of ice._

_"I don't need anything from you," she said frostily._

_"Temper temper," he tuts as Kali fixes him with a glare, if looks could kill he'd be dead, reincarnated and then dead again. "Don't worry dearie I didn't summon you here to watch you beg." Rumpelstiltskin said pulling a ring from thin air. Kali froze at the sight of it. She knew what and who's it was at the sight of it._

_"How did you get that," she asked coldly hiding from the memories that tore at her heart._

_"I found it," he said cheerfully._

_"Answer me Rumpelstiltskin or I swear you'll be no more than a broken block of ice." _

_He smiled at the eighteen year old's answer and threw the ring up in the air knowing she would catch it. Her father's ring. "I found it on a mangled body of someone I once made a deal with." He mocked and the icicles covering the room grew to the point where Rumple couldn't move. He disappeared only to reappear behind Kali. She turned with her sword drawn and at his throat. He made to push the sword away like he does when anyone draws a sword or weapon on him only to look at his hand as an icy burn appeared and her sword didn't move._

_"5..4..3.." Kali began counting losing her patience easily._

_"Relax dearie it wasn't me. He and another were missing their shadows, you and I both know the only person able of doing that is out of our reach at the moment." He said and Kali bit her lip and put away her sword turning around and leaning on a chair for support. The ice grew only it was rougher and snowier a storm started to brew outside and Kali glanced out the window only noticing it when her rings grew too cold to be ignored._

_"Who was it?" She asks shakily already knowing the answer._

_"You know the answer to that one Kali," he said without the sarcastic cheer and glee he always carried himself with as a shield._

_"Al," she answered seeing him nod out of the corner of her eye the storm stopped and for a moment it was quiet. The winds stopped howling outside and the snow stopped falling. Time seemed frozen. Slowly the storm outside faded away as Kali took control of herself and her emotions. "What do you get for telling me this?" She asks coldly withdrawing into herself._

_"I need a favor," he says like it's obvious._

_"I just did you a favor Rumple and it's not in my nature to be generous or even remotely nice on a normal day so you're a moron if you think today will be any different."_

"Scarlet? Are you going to get out of the car?" Henry asks in that voice that you'd only talk to a sibling in.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm just a bit distracted," I mutter and then let Henry out. I roll my eyes when I see we're in front of Granny's, we could've walked here. I mean the town in small enough that you don't need a car but I guess it helps if you don't live so close to downtown.

"So this boyfriend of hers you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asks as we reach her and Ruby.

"Uh that would mean he's involved with her at all which he isn't. He left her in alert right after he found out she was expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-" Ruby said pausing to freak on the tow truck operator that was currently dealing with her car. "Billy be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing Billy!" She said eyeing him. Well he wasn't unattractive.

"Ruby? Her family?" Emma asked grabbing Ruby's attention.

"Oh uhm she's got a step mom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to." She appeased, "hey Scarlet," she added finally seeing me. I nodded in her direction and continued to listen being the shadow as I was so prominently known as in the Enchanted Forest.

"Two stepsisters and she's a maid?" Henry said identifying Ashley as Cinderella.

"Henry not now," Emma said and Henry turned back to Ruby with a look of accomplishment.

"Look I don't know what you heard but, it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby asks in the tone of voice she uses when talking about friends.

"I think so," Emma said in a knowing voice. She went through something serious was my guess. She seemed to have too much knowledge on the subject.

"Maybe you should just stay out of it, she's been through enough already." Ruby defended the absent girl and I remembered who she was. I didn't like her she annoyed me, Cinderella was and empty headed girl who was just waiting for someone to tell her what to do. Sure she worked as a maid for half her life but she didn't have to work for her happy ever after. It was handed to her for a price and she didn't even try paying it. It shouldn't have been so easy for Rumple to get them to lock him up.

"I've been through it too Ruby and I can help her," Emma said.

"Then try her ex," Ruby give in a bit too easily. But I want to see our dear savior at work because I'm a bitch like that.

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives with his Dad," she says with disdain and I hold back a snort as I follow Henry and Emma to the car with a see you later Rub.

* * *

"Stay in the car," Emma says immediately before getting out of the yellow bug in front of Sean's house.

"Love you too!" I call out sarcastically and lean back in my seat snapping off the mini icicles that formed under my seat until I could calm down and just melt them. Instead of thinking I watch the savior's face change as she inevitably learns why Mr. Gold sent her after Ashley. It was quite amusing even though I only heard pieces of the conversation. She stormed back to the car and took off immediately.

"You can't make her double cross Gold, no one has ever broken a deal with him," Henry says immediately as I watch the speed dial seeing it well over the limit.

"Happy to be the first, Ashley wants to have this baby she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one." Emma said and I glanced at Henry wondering for the first time since I met her why she gave up Henry.

"Don't be too hard on Ruby she was only trying to protect her friend," I say as we followed Emma quickly out of the car and into Granny's.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma asks immediately.

"Or don't," I mutter under my breath.

"Because I didn't think it was important," Ruby answers.

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away?"

"Look Ashley's my friend, I don't like the idea of people judging her." Ruby answered, I waited and counted to three when Emma saw the wolf pendant that had previously been in Ruby's car. She looked out the window realizing the car was gone.

"Ruby where's your car?" She asked with wide eyes that reminded me deer in the headlights. Ruby doesn't answer and I watch the savior work it out in her mind. "You didn't send me to Sean to find her you sent me to give her a head start."

"Look I'm only trying to hep her," Ruby defends.

"So am I, look Ashley's in more trouble than you know okay? Where is she?" Even I am stunned by the emotion in Emma's voice. "Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

"I can't talk in front of them they're the mayor's kids." Ruby said nodding to us and my hands go in the air.

"What!" I yell. Then I storm out before my ice freezes the diner and just in time too. As soon as I get outside the ground freezes before I put my foot down creating an icy pathway to wherever direction I go in. I run my hands through my braid knocking some strands loose trying to keep my temper while messing up my hair. I'm able to melt the ice and finish a second before Henry walks out of Granny's the shadow following but remaining in the dark patches. I sigh happy to be at the point where I can control the ice and make it do what I want instead of just freezing the ground revealing myself as a freak in this realm.

"Come on!" Henry says grabbing my attention and running to Emma's bug. "Back seat, hide!" He says jumping in and leaving me to follow. I do and hide behind Emma's seat.

"So... how about that local sports team. I heard they're doing pretty good," I say breaking the silence and watching the door to Granny's for Emma. I have to shush Henry's laughter though when I see her. He immediately stops laughing but a grin is on his face as Emma jumps into the car and starts driving. I hop into the passenger's seat somehow unnoticed until Henry climbs over the back seat with a "what'd she tell you?"

"Henry," she says clearly surprised looking in her rear view mirror.

"So where did Ashley run off to?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"Where you always there?" She asks, the look on her face was priceless.

"Only since you started driving." I say with a smile my bad mood improved.

"What the hell? I'm going to Boston you can't come with me," she says.

"You kidding me she won't make it to Boston," I say as Henry protests with a much simpler, "you can't go to Boston."

"She can't leave," Henry adds to my statement. "Bad things happen to anyone that does."

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I gotta get you home." She says determinedly.

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop us off you'l never have enough time to catch up to her and then Mr. Gold will call the police and he'll have her sent to jail." Henry says, and just to make sure she can't refuse a solid argument put forth by my pupil I add to it.

"Besides considering the girl could give birth any moment and that she's been under all this stress lately, I think she hasn't had enough bad luck and is probably on the side of the road about to give birth to the kid. She won't be able to keep it if it's dead or whatever," I say.

"Buckle up," she says realizing I'm probably right. "Have you always been so optimistic?" She asks me.

"No not always," I say not delving further into the subject. We make it to the town border in silence. "I hope Ruby didn't want her car back in on piece," I say jumping out of the car as soon as it stops. I ran to the car followed by Emma seeing Ashley on the ground in front of it and running over to her. She may be empty headed but I don't bear any ill will towards her really. Besides I know Rumpelstiltskin doesn't actually want her kid.

"The baby, it's coming," she says as I help her up with the help of Emma. I jump in the back with Henry before helping Ashley into the passenger's seat listening to her loud moans of pain, agony, whatever you want to call it.

"Is the baby really coming!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Emma said. "Don't worry the hospital isn't far."

"No n-n-no take me to Boston I can't go back there." She panics pausing her cries of pain.

"Oh no we don't have four hours trust me I know." Emma says and I roll my eyes at Ashley. She definitely isn't a fighter, if I hear one sarcastic comment from her I will track down Bren and kiss him. Stupid arranged marriages, they tear families apart, I think bitterly blinking away memories again focusing on Ashley.

"I can't go back there please! He's going to take my baby!" She cried hysterically.

"Okay well think of your kid right now, you can either calm down and go to the hospital here or give birth in Emma's car which I'm sure isn't sanitary at all. Not to mention you'll eventually have to go to a hospital for the birth certificate crap where you'll be checked in and the police will be able to find you in a matter of seconds because Gold will send the police after you. So pipe down and think about your kid for a second, I promise you that between Emma and I we will get you your baby." I say trying to maintain a grip on my temper hiding my hands as snow begins to fall from them. I have to let the cold out some way and it's the least noticeable when I actually pay attention to my mood swings.

"She's right I won't let that happen. But do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?" Emma asks, Ashley makes a sound that sounds like a yes so she continues. "Are you sure? Cause I wasn't."

"You weren't?" She asks in pants. "Nope. If you want to give this kid it's best chance it's got to be with someone who's ready so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, running away can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes, I want my baby," she says confidently and for a moment I don't see the empty headed blonde I knew her as. I also have a new level of respect for Emma. Kids was never my dream and she named the main reason why. You have to grow up. That's the one thing I didn't absolutely hate about Neverland. You never had to.

I allowed good thoughts to comfort me as we waited in a waiting room in the hospital. I zoned out and looked out the window in the corner letting my thoughts wander to my first life I guess you could call it. My first 18 years. I grew up a fighter. My adopted father was the leader or at least very high up in the chain of command. When his daughter was born she was immediately sought after. Not even a week old and there were men and boys trying to be the ones who would marry her and take over the tribe. Then she died. My father made the deal because he wanted a daughter. His wife was about to die and he honestly wanted a daughter he didn't care about an heir, he just wanted family and so that's what I was until they saw how much promise I had which was about at the age of five. I was betrothed to my teacher who was the son of my father's closest friend as well as extremely attractive and the best fighter in our tribe/clan.

I found out I was betrothed to him when I was 17, I tried to make it work for a while until I realized they expected my to lead them all. Naturally I turned to

"What lovely news, excellent work Miss Swan," Mr. Gold said interrupting my thoughts. I left the window and walked over to them. "Thank you for bringing me my merchandise," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A baby? That's your merchandise?" Emma asked disgustedly. I stood at her side waiting and watching. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well because at the time. You didn't need to know."

"Really? Or because you thought I wouldn't take the job."

"On the contrary. I thought it'd be a bit more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense, to you. I mean if anyone can understand the reasons behind giving up a baby I assumed it would be you two. Don't be so surprised Scarlet I knew you'd help." I fixed him with an icy glare, I thought we were passed this whole keeping secrets thing.

"You're not getting that kid," she said calmly.

"Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honored. If not I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system, that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system did you Emma?"

"It's not going to happen," she said determinedly.

"Okay can we hurry this up. You're going to threaten to press charges and we won't let you have that baby. I also believe that this one gathered something from her years living out in the big world called street smarts. So why don't we just make a new agreement where Ashley keeps er child shall we?" I ask skipping the whole each side takes turns giving threats.

"I like you two, you're not afraid of me and that's either cocky or presumptuous, either way I'd rather have you on my side."

"So she can keep the baby?" Emma asks with a touch of disbelief. I just wonder what the hell he wants this time.

"Not yet there's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd.

"Tear it up," Emma offers seriously.

"I second that notion," I say evenly.

"That's not what I do," he says and I roll my eyes at Rumpelstiltskin. He really hasn't changed all that much. "You see contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of civilized existence so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want," Emma and I asked at the same time only I asked it letting my annoyance at the whole affair show.

"I don't know quite yet. You'll owe me a favor?" He proposed. I let Emma accept and shake on it first before he turned to me.

"What is it do you need this time?" I ask knowing that he knows I won't shake until I know what my favor may entail.

"In the future I'll need someone found. You two will be able to help with that." He answered, I shrugged and shook his hand knowing he wasn't lying and that the price could be much worse and that since he needed Emma's help the person was most likely in this realm.

I walked into the room where Ashley was with her baby. I smiled at the kid in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"You'd better take care of her or I will have to clean up Mr. Gold's shop for no god reason," I threaten lightly.

"Oh hey kid it's almost 5:00 we need to get you home." Emma says seeing the time. We run out of the hospital and to her car. I let Henry sit in front and they talked about code names and pumpkins.

"Am I ready for my code name?" I ask trying to distract myself from my thoughts this time because they kept drifting to the shadow that I caught in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, you're easy. Sunshine," Henry said cheerfully.

"How did you come up with that?" Emma asked both of us knowing that it didn't come from my cheery attitude.

"Because she's Kali the ice ninja queen and the sun is hot and ice isn't hot. They won't expect it duh," Henry answered as we pulled up to the house. I shook my head and hopped out of the car with a quick goodbye running into the house after Henry.

**So another magical update or non-magical for you muggles with your muggle thoughts. So now that you mortals have read it you can return to your mundane lives and wait for another update that may come tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, we'll see where life takes me *strikes heroic pose managing to fall flat on face before getting up and complaining about life* but seriously thanks for the support and I'll try to update soon (Reviews are really good motivation) :)**

**Special thanks to MusicIsMyLife1214000 your review means a lot :) and yes that is the plan so far hopefully I can put it in action.**


	6. That Still Small Voice

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

.oOo.

I wake up in my studio which is weird. I remember collapsing on my bed after taking a shower and eating food. Let's just say the room was frozen in a matter of seconds when I saw the painting in it's multiple pieces. I squeezed my eyes shut wishing it would reappear in one piece but alas, to steal a line from my favorite book, "the world is not a wish-granting factory." I throw out the painting and pick up the letter. It's two words written with a sharp and untidy penmanship. _Challenge accepted_. I roll my eyes at the short response and fold the letter and put it in my pocket. I walk to the door of the studio after turning off the lights surprised when I see it's dark out. I open the door and freeze my insides turning to ice, not literally.

There was a trail of ice leading to the door glinting in the moonlight. I'd suspect you'd find the origin of the trail at the front door of the mayor's house. After a moment of just plain panic I focused on melting the ice from the door of my studio. Satisfied that the deed was done I took a step back inside and started looking around for something flipping the lights back on. I came here last night or this morning obviously. But I can't remember how or why, I want a reason. Five minutes later I find it. Drawings strewn about the lantern room covering the pirate ship painting that I almost forgot about with all this shadow business. Wait who am I kidding I did forget about it.

The drawings are all from my past. Mostly people which is surprising because instead of drawing hideous things that might be people, I just don't draw or paint people. I gather them all up and pull the few taped to the painting off and bring them downstairs. I want to go through them all right now, but a glance at the time tells me to do otherwise. I end up shoving the drawings into an extra bag I keep in the studio and walk home. When I get home to an empty house I grab a paper container thing containing leftover Chinese food nuke it via microwave and walk out the house and to Hopper's office the most likely place to find a wild Henry while eating lo-meine. As my hand touches the door handle, a shot and major earthquake erupts only lasting about a second. Either way I fell on my but and glared at the now white with ice door handle melting it just in time to see Henry and Dr. Hopper come out.

"Scarlet!" They both say in surprise.

"I thought Maine didn't get earthquakes," I grumble letting Henry help me up.

"We don't," Hopper said. "Might be one of the old mining tunnels collapsed."

"Maybe, let's go see what happened," I said turning and walking down the hall leaving Henry and Hopper to follow. Is it bad that I feel like I'm leading them into battle? Well at least I don't see that shadow lurking anywhere.

Five minutes later we're all getting out of Hopper's car and joining a crowd of people also wondering why the hell Storybrooke's now experiencing earthquakes. I hear Regina before I see her giving some speech about recycling or something else I couldn't care less about. I watch as Henry pushes his way through accusing her of hiding something down there. When he goes to the car I follow and sit on the hood until he goes into secret spy mode. Then I slide down next to him curiously as he calls Hopper over, before moving behind the sheriff's car to meet Emma.

"This requires all of operation cobra. All three of you." He says with conviction. He believes in so much with all of his heart it's admirable really.

"I didn't realize I was in operation cobra," Hopper says, and I suspect a hint of surprise as well as appreciation.

"Of course you are, you know everything," Henry says.

"Doubtful," I say into a fake cough and they all shoot my glares. But come on he opened himself up for that one.

"We can't let her do this Scar, what if there's something down there?" Henry says.

"There's just some old tunnels," Emma begins.

"And they just happen to collapse right after you get here?" Henry says interrupting her. I see the badge on her belt and my eyebrows scrunch together as I think things through. "You're changing things, you'e weakening the curse," Henry says and I decide that the badge caused the earthquake.

"That's not what's happening," Emma says sharing plenty of disbelieving looks with Hopper.

"Yes it is." Henry may be the only kid that's able to tell an adult they're wrong and not get sent to their room. "Did you do anything different today, 'cause something made this happen?" Emma's hand moves to her belt and I know that she knows or at least suspects ta he could be right. Ahh the seeds of doubt. I shake my head and look away my eyes catching a dark haired policeman dealing with the police tape. I walk away from the group immediately in the opposite direction of him. Habit I guess, it's not like he'd remember me. I fall to my knees behind a fire truck my head in my hands tugging at the roots of my hair.

_"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" Kali asks noticing her father's vacant look as he holds a sheathed sword in his hand. "Who's is that? Is it your's?" She asks hesitating before taking the katana from his grasp. It's a plain silver blade nothing special about it at all. he nods slightly, as if to say yes. "Do you ever regret putting your sword up?" She asks sliding the sword back into it's sheath._

_"No, I wanted to be with your mother more than I cared about being young, and she wanted kids. So that's what we did. I do not regret a thing," he answers soberly._

_"Okay then, what did you want to talk about?" She asks handing him the sword back._

_"What do you think about Brendan?" He asks cautiously. She looks at him caught off guard by the question._

_"Brendan? He's my teacher. He's nice I guess. At the end of the day though it doesn't matter unless I listen though right?" The seventeen year old Kali remarks._

_Her father sighs and opens his arms for a hug warily she let's him hug her wondering what's wrong. "Kal, it might." He says just as cautiously as his daughter._

_"And why is that?"_

_"He might be the one voted to be the next leader of the clan. I will no longer live forever."_

_"Dad, I still don't understand why my opinion of him matters, like I said, it doesn't as long as I listen to him."_

_"Honey, the council has decided that you'll be treated as my blood daughter."_

_"What?! No!" I yelled jumping up and running my hands through my hair not noticing the storm starting to develop, or the ring of sharp icicles separating me from my father._

The rest of the night passes quickly. So does the next day. It passes in a blur. I drop Henry off at Hopper's and make it downstairs before running back upstairs with a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Henry! What's wrong?" I ask when I run into him on the stairs. He doesn't answer and just storms by. I glare up the stairs and glance down the stairs at the closing door Henry just went out of. I chose the shrink. "What the hell did you say to Henry?" I yell as soon as the door opens. He doesn't answer before I notice the semicircle of icicles that formed at my feet as tall as the couch. I glare at them and they melt before I run down the stairs two at a time focusing on not freezing anything. I find myself in the woods and before I know it my own winter wonderland. It's a wonder that no one has noticed my powers yet.

I fall back into the foot of snow that grew from out of nowhere and lean against a tree trying to figure out why I'm mad. After an hour of me telling myself that I have no idea why Henry was so upset I make another venture to Hopper's office. I open the door in time to see Emma get of the phone.

"I know where to find him." The psychiatrist says.

"Who?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Henry, he's in the mines." He says with a sigh grabbing various supplies and then walking out the door followed by Emma and I.

"And we aren't why?" I say rushing in front of him to take the lead.

When we get to the entrance of the mine I ignore the adults and go right to the taped off section that is the entrance of the mine. I walk in crouching under the yellow tape vaguely aware of Archie following me. I think I see Henry and run down the small passage way and follow him to a dead end.

"Henry!" I yell and my eyes widen as the mines start to shift. "Hopper!" I yell and hear an answering "Scarlet!" Before rocks start falling and the pathway is blocked. My hands go to my head and when they come warm and wet I lose it. I kick a smaller rock into the wall and it freezes both the rock and the wall.

"Shit," I scream hitting the cold wall made out of unsorted rocks coated with a layer of ice until my knuckle bleed my vision blurry. I fall to my knees and pull out my phone even though I know I have no service. I throw the phone at the opposite wall and hear it shatter as my consciousness fades.

_"Some weather we're having," Kali turns and faces the speaker from her perch on a mountain of boulders looking at her teacher. "I take it your father told you?" He persists._

_"Hope you didn't expect me to take it differently," Kali answers sourly turning back to her storm wishing Al was there instead of her 'betrothed'._

_He laughs, a foreign sound to Kali. He never laughed, he didn't talk much either. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"So why are you here? To reassure me? Tell me everything will work out better than I think it will?"_

_"No, actually I have no idea why I sought you out. Wait maybe I do. I mean I was having a pleasant day until this freak snowstorm."_

_"Ahh shame. I quite like this weather. Matches my mood perfectly."_

_"Cold always cold," he teases._

_"Are you bipolar or something?" Kali asks not amused by her teacher/fiancee._

_"And why would you think that?" He asks with a raised brow._

_"You spend seventeen years not talking to me at all except to tell me that my stance is off until the day I learn that the chances that I'll have to marry you or someone else without my consent are very high, you become a freaking chatter box." _

_"True enough. But, at least you've known me your entire life. Some of the other men vying for the chance to woo you aren't even from this clan and I'd doubt you'd ever met them. Not to mention they lack my astonishing good looks."_

_"Are you trying to flirt with me? You know the whole teacher student relationship thing is frowned upon in many cultures." Kali says sarcastically watching her teacher out of the corner of her eye._

_"That's fair," he remarks._

_"Fairness doesn't win wars." She says stealing his most frequent phrase from his teachings._

_"Who said that they sound very wise."_

_"What should I call you? I refuse to call you teacher/master or whatever the hell I was supposed to call you during our lesson."_

_He thinks for a moment and Kali catches herself staring at him. His eyes are dark matching his hair a contrast to his pale white skin. He's hot, she decided actually looking at her teacher for once. Her eyes flicker away when he meets her gaze. "Bren, call me Bren." He says finally, watching the girl he might marry one day with curiosity as she looks into the storm she caused with slight pink in her cheeks._

My eyes flutter open and I look around for the ice to see it all gone. Then I notice the blood, well my blood. Finally there's my phone. In pieces all over the small section of tunnel I'm stuck in.

"Is anyone there?" A voice echoes through the tunnels from the wall that just collapsed.

"In here," I call out hoarsely. Whoever it is hears me though and moves closer to the wall. "I need help, I hit my head, lost blood. I'm also sort of trapped in a dead end of a tunnel in an old abandoned mine. Didn't even find the person I came in after. Henry!" I yell my attention immediately heading for the ten year old.

"Relax they got him and the doctor out. I'm sending in for back up right now so we can get you out." He mumbles a few more words into what I'd guess is a walkie talkie before speaking again.

"How bad are your injuries?" He asks and I feel sad so I don't answer them. "Scarlet? Scarlet are you there? Scarlet! Scarlet can you hear me!" He starts panicking.

"Relax I'm still here. Can you not take a joke?" I say my mood improved. "And to answer your question, head injuries just bleed a lot I probably just need a few stitches or something. My turn, who are you?"

"Officer Grey."

"That's cool any idea how to get me out Grey?"

"Nope."

"Well that's reassuring." I say sarcastically getting to my feet keeping a hand on the wall so I don't fall down. I'm only very woozy. As soon as I take a step closer to where his voice is coming from the mines start trembling again. I jump to the corner near the wall where Grey's voice is strongest and curl into a ball shielding my head s rocks fall cutting the already small cavern in half. "Might want to tell the rescue squad to hurry up or something."

"Are you okay?" He asks again ignoring my remark.

"I'm just walking o sunshine," I say sarcastically. "You?"

"No good news over here."

"Good, I love bad news. My day just wouldn't be the same without it."

"Well part of the tunnel collapsed over here and buried the way I got in."

"That's what you get for poking around an old abandoned mine."

"And you're talking why?"

"I wasn't poking around I was running. Can you see anything over there?" I ask only being able to see the outlines of objects.

"No flashlight is out of batteries."

"You're a cop don't you come prepared? I suppose you also got your night stick lost in the woods."

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Usually more, but I've got a head injury at the moment. I don't suppose that back up is coming is it?"

"What do you have a hot date or something?"

"Yep I'm going to be married to a fictional character sometime." I muse partly telling the truth. We are all fictional in this world.

"I've heard real people are cool." He mocks.

"Where'd you hear that? It's bull. Cool and people should not be used in the same sentence. Morons and people though..."

"You have a poor attitude," he says and instantly I know who this is and I jump away from the wall, well try. I do end up moving a few feet away though.

"What's your first name officer? You obviously know who I am."

"Mason," he answers quietly. I can't help but laugh. Mason is a werewolf name and our clan is pretty much as close to vampires as you can get. We don't drink blood though. Immortal and no souls, partly true. Mortal enemies with the werewolves, I wouldn't say we hate each other but we don't necessarily go around hugging each other. He however I watched him get into a fight with a werewolf at a tavern because he wouldn't answer whether or not he saw me. Let's just say my fiancee was pretty bent on apologizing to me and getting me to come back to the clan."What's so funny?" He asks defensively.

"Oh nothing." I say shaking my head at his obliviousness. "You wouldn't happen to see any way out would you?"

"Well," he begins only to be cut off by more ground movement. I see some rocks fall and think I get hit on the head again, either way I lose consciousness again.

* * *

For a while I'm in that weird state where I am connected to the world only by my senses, all except sight. I feel a hand in both of my hands and feel my hair being tugged gently as if someone's stroking it. I also hear murmured words too soft to make out but I know they're between Henry and Regina. I also sense a presence near the foot of the bed which I've decided is in the hospital based on the mere fact of how hard and uncomfortable it is. I want to open up my eyes and see them. I want to be able to ask how they got me out and I want to know what's happened. But I can't.

My eyes won't open no matter how much I want them to. I can't pull my hands out of whoever's hands are holding them. I can't ram my head into a wall to block out the stupid and soppy words Regina is saying softly.

"I need to get back to work. Is it okay if I come in and see her tomorrow?" And of course I can't run as far away from Bren/Mason as possible.

"Of course," Regina answers even though I beg her not to in my mind. I ran away from my people for a reason. He was one of the many reasons.

**So I might skip some episodes, might not still not sure about it. If I do skip an episode it'll be The Shepard, but I will most likely put up a short chapter. And sorry for the long period of not updating my wifi was down and no one thought it was important to fix it. A weekend without wifi almost killed me. Anyways, thank you and please review :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest-glad you like it. I didn't mention the note last chapter because she was too mad to look at it. Thanks again :)**

**Grapejuice101- First of all I love your pen name, and second of all thank you so much! I will try to update again soon.**


	7. The ShepardThe Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

Our memories

well, they can be inviting

but some are altogether

mighty frightening

.oOo.

"Officer Grey!" Regina said after a while of silence in which I might've fallen asleep or blissfully lost the connection I held to the smell of antiseptics, needles in my arm and of course my second adopted family.

"Madame mayor." He acknowledged with I'd guess a nod, but I can't see him. I also have a feeling that I can't freeze his hand off if he tries to lay a finger on me. "How is she?"

"Hasn't changed since this morning." Okay it didn't feel like hours that I was in this cloud state. I kind of want to know what is going on, and of course how long I've been in the stupid hospital.

"Why don't you go to the Nolan's party. It might take away some of your worry. I'll watch her for you," he says and I scream inside. But of course no one can hear me or see me rip my hair out because it's all inside my head.

"Why are you so concerned about my daughter's well-being?" Regina fires off with a sharp tongue while I mentally applaud her as well as shout encouraging remarks.

"I don't know, she kind of reminds me of someone I used to know. I also saved her life, maybe I want to see if it worked." He said monotonously. I was laughing, I remind him of myself, lovely. "Go on, have a night off, it'll be good for your head. If anything changes I'l call you."

I imagine Regina sighing saying a quiet and quick "thank you" and making an exit. I don't hear Bren/Mason sit down but I know he did. Some skills stay with us forever moving without making a sound is one of them.

_"Why are you so quiet?" David asked the person cloaked in darkness once. The hooded figure turned to face him not revealing their face._

_"Why are you so loud?" They retorted._

_"I asked you first," the eight year old pointed out._

_"So you did," the person said smiling under their hood though David could not see. "I am quiet because noise is obnoxious and can give you away when your hiding."_

_"Are you hiding?"_

_"You are a very nosy little boy. Why don't you go home little boy."_

_"I have a name," the little boy complains._

_"That's good for you," the figure replied not knowing how to deal with annoying little children without slitting their throats or threatening to at least. So the person walked away._

_"It's David," he persists like any kid would following them. "What's your name?"_

_"Oh I think you know that," they answered shortly._

_"Everyone calls you the shadow," he says._

_"That's good for them."_

_"That's not your real name is it?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what is," the kid pressed._

_"Does it matter? People call you what they want to kid. Anyways, a name is just a name."_

_"So? What do you want to be called?"_

_"It doesn't matter what I want. You should get home kid."_

_"What should I call you?"_

_"You're awfully persistent. But like I said, it doesn't matter. You won't be seeing me again."_

_"Then what's the harm in telling me? You can trust me."_

_"I don't trust. Now go home before I do something rash. Last time a kid followed me it didn't go too well."_

_"So I'm not afraid of you."_

_"So? A sheep's not afraid of a knife until it's about to die," the figure mused._

_"You're weird." He decides then begins to walk away._

_"Hey kid!" The figure says and David turns back around. "Be careful."_

_"I have a name," he yells back._

_"So do I, I just don't go around announcing it to the world."_

_"Then how do I know you have a name?"_

_"Good point. Call me Kali." She says before turning away from the kid and walking silently in the opposite direction he's going her cloak flying up behind her as a chilly wind rushes through the air wrapping around her like a quick embrace without making a sound._

"What are you doing here?" A voice pulls me out of the memory.

"Watching Scarlet for Regina." Bren/Mason answered. He's still here, my mind yells in anguish.

"Why would you do that what does she have on you?" The voice asks and immediately I know it's Emma. I beg her to kick him out.

"Nothing, I just saved her life in the mines I guess I feel obligated to help."

"Well that's heroic," Emma says sarcastically. Tell me about it.

"Well Regina didn't want you coming anywhere near her or Henry, do I have to kick you out?" He asks patronizingly. He is still very protective I'll give him that.

"Don't worry I'm only here to see how she is. Besides, it's not like I'm going to hurt her." Like she could, I add in my head. Actually she could right now. Shit, I need to get out of this coma/extensive nap asap. I hate being defenseless, out in the open, and just plain vulnerable. Then it was quiet I vaguely hear a door open and close and assume Emma left.

"How is she?" Emma asks a moment later. I guess not.

"She's in a coma like state, we believe it's just her body's way of coping with all the stress it was under. We also believe she might be able to hear us." Doctor Whale said. I mentally slap myself doors are entrances too.

"When will she wake up?" Bren, I mean Mason, no wait officer Grey asks. Yeah doc when will I wake up? Oh and yes I can hear you. I also want to get a lesson in doctor signatures sometime.

"No idea, in theory she could be like this indefinitely. You know Mr. Nolan? His state is almost exactly like hers, and all of a sudden he just decided to get up and take a hike. We have no way to figure that out." Great doc I get to be a silent observer for the rest of my immortal life. Yippee.

"And the good news is?" Emma tacks on her voice containing a pinch of hope maybe?

"She only has a concussion. She doesn't have any broken bones and her stitches went in nicely and can be removed in a week...it's astounding how fast she is healing. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up soon."

"Wait you said her case is like David Nolan's? He lost his memory, are you saying that's what happened to her?" Bren-Grey asks and if my face could hold an expression, my face would hold no color at all, my mouth would be wide open and my eyes would be jumping out of my head. Meanwhile the weather would act as if time had stopped because for me it certainly did.

"No way to know until she wakes up." Whale answers. Who has the last name whale? I pity the fool that gets to take on that last name. It's probably someone imaginary anyway.

"She will wake up?" Emma confirms.

"We have hope. I need to return to my rounds," then the door opened and closed and once again awkwardness filled the air. Not my problem though, I'm the coma patient now.

"Well I'm going to go," Emma says later. I mentally roll my eyes at the increased air of weirdness and think things through trying to piece together memories and figure out what is happening.

* * *

I want to scream and blow this hospital to pieces. I want to create a storm and blow this town off the map simply because I need to vent but I can't move a single muscle. I hate my dreams, I hate that sometimes they hint at the future. I hate that they don't make any sense and I hate that I can't paint or draw them right this very second. I hate that painting of a pirate ship that now has a meaning as well as a name. I feel a hand on mine and move to pull my hand away but hey, I'm in a coma. The door opens and closes and I wait patiently for whoever entered to make themselves known.

"Officer Grey? Where you here all night?" Regina asks being the concerned parent.

"No I came back this morning after my shift," Grey answers and immediately I know it's him who is holding tightly onto my hand. I guess his obsession over me hasn't ceased.

"Oh that's very kind of you, but I'm here now, why don't you go get some sleep?" Regina suggests, thank god. I feel his hand leave mine and sadly I don't know how to feel about it. I return to my thoughts unable to deal with the boredom pushing me closer and closer to insanity.

_"Okay what's the deal between you and I?" Kali fires the question at the retreating back of her teacher. He turns around and looks at her curiously his expression unreadable._

_"What do you mean?" He asks his hand on his sword at his waist, carrying a sense of ease in his dark eyes that almost see everything Kali does._

_"I need answers. I have no idea what is really supposed to happen now. I mean no offense but everyone thinks I'll be fine marrying my teacher and taking over the clan as soon as I turn 20. For the first time. I mean my dad was made the leader when he turned 20 for his 20th time," she fumes pacing silently almost sliding on the ice forming at her feet._

_"You're worried," he observes. "You've got 2 years to worry about that. As for us, their opinion doesn't matter. We will get married, that's what was decided today at the meeting, however, I will not force you into something you're not ready for. We don't actually have to get married, it'll just be a lot less confusing for everyone if we are."_

_"But everyone expects us to," she interrupts him and blinks when he strides toward her and takes her hands in his._

_"Considering neither of us volunteered for the job I doubt they have that much of a say."_

_"Almost a year ago you told me I was lucky that you were chasing after me 'Mr. I didn't volunteer'."_

_"Your dad asked me to and you were feeling a bit...cold. I thought you might've wanted to be cheered up."_

_"You were such a terrible flirt," Kali says seriously remembering the memory._

_"I wasn't trying to flirt with you," he defends pulling his hands away._

_"Sure."_

_"Love, if I was trying to flirt with you, you would know it," he says with a wink. "Now your father wanted to speak with you. Would you allow me the honor of escorting you to his side?"_

_"Oh calm down you're not royalty."_

_"Yet."_

_"Don't be so cocky, I mean you could run into a crocodile. Who knows? Maybe it'll eat your friends but take out a knife and give you a scar right there," she says pointing to a spot along his jaw. Realizing what she just did she pulled her hand away and looked at her feet before walking a few steps away._

_"A knife wielding crocodile, I'd better be careful."_

_"You should, crocodiles are very histrionic. They love putting on shows."_

_"Speaking of shows, we might have to put on one. I promised your father I'd let him tell you but I can't find it in me to wait. We believe we might run into another clan. The council wants our two clans merged. Since they are smaller, we will have to show them we are in control and of course will have the upper hand in any battle they put before us. They also want you and I to act as leaders when we meet them."_

_"And this will be," I say almost sarcastically but not quite._

_"We're expected to run into them in about two weeks."_

_"Lovely, absolutely lovely." Kali mutters walking away the ground freezing at her feet._

_She walks until she reaches the edge of camp turning around noticing the storm in her wake. She blinks a few times and the storm lightens up before she just melts the ice and allows it to continue snowing softly, but only over her._

_"Rough day?" A voice asks. Kali turns and smiles seeing Al walk up with his hands in his pockets._

_"Always, where've you been you're barely in class anymore it's kind of awkward when you're not there."_

_"It's awkward when I'm there."_

_"Well you're not lying," Kali answers the snow stopping and the cloud above Kali's head disappearing with her change of mood. "What have you been up to?"_

_"Working on my sword actually. Well more like searching."_

_"What's it like? I'm not allowed to get mine until I'm 20."_

_"Well you have to open Theodora's chest until something pops out at you."_

_"How does Theodora's chest hold a sword? It's not even bigger then my boot," Kali asks staring at her friend like he's crazy._

_"Well apparently when Theodora was gifted with the box yada yada yada you know how the story goes, it came along with an enchantment. Anyone that can open the box and find something within will be granted eternal life yada yada yada insert fine print about giving up your sword here. You can only find your sword when the time is right, and of course your sword needs to be in there."_

_"Wait what? Dumb it down please."_

_"Are you sure you've been going to class without me?" He asks and Kali sticks her tongue out at him and begins to climb a nearby tree. Hanging upside down and listening while playing with snow. "Not everyone can get a sword, that was like the first thing we learned."_

_"We were three," Kali defends._

_"Well apparently only about seventy-five percent of the people that try to find their sword actually find it. It's like they just don't have one or can't have it."_

_"Are you worried?"_

_"No it's mostly outsiders that join the clan that can't find one." Al says leaning against the tree. Kali flips to the ground landing on her feet icicles as tall as her shooting up around her protecting her like an unbreakable wall. I'm only his daughter because of a stupid paper, is her only thought._

* * *

_"You don't have a heart do you?" The shadow asked the hunter raising a silver brow._

_"You should be running," he says instead of answering. _I put the pieces together realizing Henry must be reading to me, the only pieces of the book I'm in that are important.

_"Because you could take me?" Kali fires off moving to the window and watching as David flees on a stolen horse._

_"I will have no choice but to kill you," the hunter states._

_"That's not possible young hunter, but I'll leave you...for now." She hopped through the window and made her way down the castle walls without a rope jumping to and from precarious footholds and somehow avoiding to fall to her death. She finally jumps down from the castle roof and lands on her feet whistling for her mount. Aristo trots up silently and Kali swings on following David in search of Snow White._

"Henry it's time to go home," Regina says accompanied by the opening of the door. I mentally glare at her for interrupting him while he retells one of my memories I don't regret.

"Come on please, one more chapter," Henry begs. He's going to say more but is interrupted by a muted ruckus coming from outside in the hall. I hear the door open again and Regina's voice loud over the sounds of everyone else's.

"What is going on here?" She yells. _"What's going on here?" The keeper yells. He was too late though. A dark wooden chest was open on a table and Kali drew the sword up the room turning several degrees cooler. The blade was a weird blue gray and the keeper's eyes widened at the sight of it. He had never in his five hundred years of keeping the box seen a blade like the one in the girl's hands before him._

_"He thought I wouldn't be able to draw a sword," Kali said quietly to herself unable to keep from spinning her katana in a circle tossing it in the air letting it spin a few times before catching it by the handle. "Even my father thought I wouldn't be able to do it." She said aloud looking at the blade in her hand. Black and gray, the blade seeming to be a light blue in the light and the plain hilt eye catching with traces of a dark gold. She looked up when someone else entered the tent, Al._

_"Kali? What are you doing here?" He asks stepping past the keeper. "Did you draw that?" She nods unable to speak. "Well, I always thought that out of you and me I'd be the one to find my sword first but I'm not complaining."_

_"Al have you seen-" Bren stops talking as soon as he sees Kali in the tent. Kali looks around the room for a sheath or something ignoring her teacher/betrothed so she hopefully wouldn't lose it. She walks the long way around the table that the chest rests on keeping as much distance between herself and the three other people in the room she stops in front of the chest noticing something else. Curiously she pulls it out and finds a black sheath. She doesn't hesitate when sliding the sword into the sheath and strapping it around her waist. She closes the chest and storms out of the tent. A hand grabs her arm and she whips around to face Bren her eyes stormy._

_"Get away from me," she says scarily calm just like the stormy skies and lack of wind. She can go off any second and the storm can easily tear the camp apart killing the whole clan._

_"Kali listen to me, I didn't mean it that way," he begs not noticing the change in the weather, the calm before the storm._

_"Of course you didn't." Kali says frostily. Bren flinches away at the hostility in her voice before taking a step forward toward her. She freezes when he cups her cheeks and meets her lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long. Kali pushed him away with a wave of ice that spreads in a semicircle around her with jagged icicles pointing out towards him. Without a word the skies might as well have fallen creating an icy storm anyone could easily get lost in. Kali leaves camp with no intention of returning anytime soon._

* * *

I open my eyes and am met by darkness. I sit up and it takes me a moment to remember I'm in the hospital. I gag at the hospital smell that has always made me queasy and glare at the IV's stuck in my forearm. I yank them out and walk unsteadily over to a window looking at my blurry reflection my hands finding a spot about an inch long with stitches holding it together on my head. Other than that I feel fine. I do have a slight head ache but I have a studio to get to as well as drawings to examine now that I remember them. I look down at my attire and almost scream. It's hideous.

Hospital gowns should be made illegal immediately. I think as I pull on nurse garments in I'd guess the laundry room. Not better by much but certainly better. The boring white shoes will be burned however. I walk out of the hospital without bothering to check out or whatever. I think they'll get the idea when I'm not passed out on that lumpy hospital bed. Besides even if I did want to check out there's no one in the front desk to help so...I win. I don't know how long it took me to get to my studio I just remember punching in the code and walking over to the bean bags before falling asleep because apparently I didn't do enough of that at the hospital.

**So I ended up mashing up The Shepard and The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter together. Hope you enjoyed the back story I put in there and sorry if it was confusing. I'm sad to say that there hasn't been any reviews but thanks for reading (I'm assuming you did) and have a nice weekend because I most likely won't be able to post for a while. Thanks again and please review/follow/favorite/fangirl whatever works :)**


	8. Desperate Souls

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

.oOo.

Desperation. That's all the green jungle leaves me with. Desperation. It's funny how perfect your messed up world seems as soon as you take a step into another even more dystopian society than the one you left behind. I run through the jungle unable to see my pursuers but I know they're there, just as they know I'm here. I reach a cliff and turn around. I can jump or fight, the fight I may lose, and the jump I may die. Without hesitation I jump off the cliff wishing my katana was strapped to my waist or that I could make all of the lost boys over sized ice cubes. I never had time to question why either of those were taken from me until I hit the cold water.

I sit up breathing hard my hand going to my chest as I try to catch my breath and realize that I'm not underwater. I calm down enough and see that once again my studio is a winter wonderland. Only instead of the dangerous ice that I have grown used to, it's puffy snow that a kid would jump around in. I stand up and rub the back of my neck. I really need to get a hammock or something n here if I'm going to make it a habit of sleeping in here. I go straight to my food cupboard after cringing at my greasy hair. I grab a bag of pretzels after popping a Reese's in my mouth and walk out the door my emotions under control in a numb state. Yup that's it right now all I am is numb.

I walk to Regina's house, my house and walk in the door hoping both she and Henry aren't home. I smile when I find the house is empty and walk up to my room and collapse on my bed. I hate being so tired. I reach over to the alarm clock I never use and set an alarm to go off in an hour before letting myself fall asleep.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I realized why I never used the alarm clock as the chorus of beeps played over and over as I looked for the switch that would turn the obnoxious sound off. It ended up just being unplugged and thrown in the corner as it snowed in my room ice threatening the floor. I hop in the shower for about an hour and get out and change into a cute black skirt that reminded me of rose petals that went halfway down my thighs and a royal blue blouse along with a brown leather jacket and cute ankle boots. I threw the nurse's outfit in the trash on my way out the door.

Just some advice for the future, if you checked yourself out of the hospital don't go to a public place if you don't want to answer questions or meet doctor's or people that think you need to go back to the hospital. It really screws up your stance on the whole situation. But I stared down anyone that was going to ask me anything whatsoever about my health and had breakfast and a hot chocolate in peace.

"So, when did you get out of the hospital?" Ruby has to ask when she takes away my empty plate.

"Sometime last night, I never looked at the time." I say hoping that would end the conversation.

"I didn't know you were awake," she continues.

"I wasn't." I say pulling out a ten from the money I stashed in my boot. I kind of wonder what happened to everything I had on me when I was in the mines. I really loved those boots. I hand her the money and say a quick goodbye before making my exit so she couldn't ask more questions and send me back to the hospital. I take a step in the direction of the mayor's office but decide I need answers instead of coddling and turn in the other direction heading towards Gold's shop. I open the door with a ring of the bell and walk in ready to go back to sleep. I wake up a little when I see Gold and Emma going through a box talking about walkie talkies. They turn around and see me walking towards them.

"Scarlet, I was looking for you," Emma states surprised to see me. What was it Whale said about not knowing if I'd remember who I was?

"Who are you?" I ask pretending to look frightened by the blonde.

"Emma?" She answers looking at me cautiously.

"Scarlet?" Gold questions with a raised brow.

"Who's Scarlet?" I ask having much more fun than I should.

"So you don't remember. Have you seen Regina? I should call her or, Scarlet come with me." I don't know which one of us Emma directed her question to but still avoiding Regina at the moment so...

"No not since I went in the mines after Henry," I answer smirking at the expression on her face when she realized I was messing with her.

"Well you should go find her, she's been crazy worried since they found you gone at the hospital."

"Okay I will but I need to talk to Mr. Gold first if you don't mind?" I ask leaning against the counter.

"Actually I think I should take you back to the hospital or Regina you've been out for a while and by now the whole town should be looking for you."

"You know what I'll take her after our chat," Gold says covering for me.

"Can you tell Henry I'm awake?" I ask giving her a way out and hoping she takes it.

"Sure." She says at last walking away with the two walkie talkies. I turn to face Gold and pull up a stool to sit on.

"Lay it on me how long was I out reminiscing?" I ask bracing myself.

"A little over two weeks," he says gauging my reaction. A small circle of ice flicks out from around my stool.

"Two weeks? I've been stuck in a coma for two weeks! Great, that's just fucking lovely. Pardon my language. How'd I get out of the mines anyways and why do you have Graham's stuff?" I ask eyeing the box of stuff looking for a distraction so I don't freeze Gold's shop and then the entire street.

"He died almost two weeks ago," he answers.

"Graham? I was only out two weeks? How the hell did that happen?" The ice starts to coat the floor and I blink trying to draw back my rage. Stupid rocks. If they weren't so hard I wouldn't be in this mess.

"He started to remember, and I'd guess that Regina squeezed his heart a little too hard." Rumple answered watching me carefully. I shook my head and then leaned against the counter my head in my hands. Where my elbows touched the table a thin layer of ice began to coat the counter. I sigh and move my hands away from my face and run my fingers through my hair dragging the wide white silver curls away from my face. I withdraw the ice on the counter getting a better grip on it and my emotions.

"What does that mean for the curse and everything else?"

"It's not broken but we're heading in that direction."

"Thank god," I sigh letting the good news ease up on my anger the rest of the ice disappearing. Until the door opens and the bell rings. A tall pale man walks in with a black leather jacket his eyes just as dark beneath a hot mess of shaggy jet-black hair that seems to shine. He's drop dead gorgeous, and on the list of people I'm avoiding above Regina and anyone that makes a career in messy signatures.

"Officer Grey," Mr. Gold says being a responsible shop owner and welcoming the unwanted guest I don't think he knows who he really is though.

"I will talk to you later, but right now I have people to avoid and places to be that aren't here." I said happy to make my exit and avoid being in the same room as my betrothed.

"I promised Miss Swan I'd drive you to the hospital."

"Sorry rain check, that building is on the avoid list. Needles scare me," I say sarcastically.

"Well you at least need to call your mother," Grey added like I'd listen to him, but sadly I don't recall ever actually seeing his face in the two and a half weeks I've known he's in Storybrooke and have to act polite or clueless as to who he is at least I knew his name.

"She's not my mother Grey, and stalking people, especially coma patients, is a problem and I might have to involve the police or get a piece of paper specifying the mind your own business part of this spiel."

"Damn," he says with a hint of admiration.

"I get that a lot. Have a nice day Gold, and you, I honestly couldn't care less what you do," I say as I walk out the door the bell ringing as the door opens and shuts behind me. I bite my lip and start to walk to the castle in search of Henry. I get there and find it vacant but when I see Emma's bug pulling away I know that I just missed them. I sigh and walk to my studio hating how tired I am already after a little walking compared to my normal day. Anyways, I got to my studio and crashed on the bean bags yet again. I really need to get that hammock.

* * *

_"I need a way out of this realm Rumpelstiltskin, can you help me?" Kali asked sticking to the shadows of the dense forest. This is the first ream she's been in away from the clan, they traveled realms once every two years but she didn't take a handful of the magic beans before she left, she should have it's not like they would have noticed. But one was enough at the time and she got away. She didn't count on Bren following her._

_"Of course dearie, but I'll need something in return of course," he said gleefully, or maybe that's just his normal voice._

_"Name your price."_

_"I'll get you out of this realm if you promise to return my son to me."_

_"I'm not the kidnapping type."_

_"Oh no, I know you don't have him, you see, he fell through a portal and we were separated. I'd like you to find him and get him home." He says full of heroics and hand gestures._

_"And if he doesn't want to come home?"_

_"Then at least get him out of that damned realm," he seethed his cheery mood gone even though it was fake to begin with._

_"Where is he?"_

_"Neverland."_

_"Never heard of it, didn't mean it like that. How terrible is it?" She asks raising an eyebrow._

_"It's run by a demon."_

_"Lot's of places are run by demons, some are just better at hiding it."_

_"Well, let's just say the place is much more dangerous than it looks. It runs off belief," he adds starting to pace the air around him shimmering._

_"Then the devil won't even know I'm there. How do you propose I get there and come back with him?"_

_"A magic bean of course." His glee returning as he waves his hand a pale silvery bean appearing in his hand. "As for returning, steal some pixie dust."_

_"His name?"_

_"Bealfire."_

_"Did you hate him or something? Bealfire? The name's a death sentence. See you in a week." Kali says catching the bean in the air and promptly throwing it on the ground watching the green vortex form. She jumped through the portal thinking of Neverland. _

_She hit the ground and somersaulted right to her feet her katana drawn as she surveyed the immediate area seeing nothing but a dense green jungle. Out of habit whenever entering a new realm she called forth her ice and played around with it turning the hot green jungle a cold light blue. She sheathed her sword and the ice melted and disappeared in a matter of seconds. She smiled at how quick her powers obeyed her and then chose a direction and started walking._

* * *

Flashes of brilliant blue eyes and glowing hearts fill my dreams. When I see a whole person it's only their back, but from what I can tell there are four people I don't recognize all in Enchanted Forest attire. One of them bothers me though, and I feel as though I should know him but I don't. Anyways I wake up just as tired as when I went to sleep and five times as annoyed.

"I'm getting that hammock today," I mutter as I walk to the cupboard grabbing a cookie before grabbing paints and heading up the stairs to the pirate ship painting. I add some darker shadows and lighten the sails letting the pieces fall together in my head. I shake my head and a small smile forms on my face as I realize who's ship it is, the bloody pirate. I put the paints away quickly and decide to look for my pirate friend but stop when I catch my reflection in the window, I need a shower. I accept the fact and then the ice at the edges of the window serving as a mirror melt away as I had never noticed them form.

I walk to Regina's house and shower quickly before just falling asleep on my bed searches for pirates forgotten. I'd ask Rumpelstiltskin later I thought as I drifted to sleep. When I wake up it takes me a minute to realize where I am. It takes me another minute to figure out the time and where I should meet Henry. Twenty minutes later I'm walking into Granny's in a pair of dark blue jeans with silver threading instead of that weird yellow brown color, a gray lace top with a blue cami under it and a black blazer that reminded me of a suit coat. I spot the back of Henry's head and walk over soundlessly in my knee high black boots criss-crossed with silver buckles.

"What's up kid?" I ask looking at the paper in his hands while I slide in across from him. He hands me the paper and my eyebrows dart up in surprise at the headline. Apparently Henry was born in jail. Snow starts falling softly from the ceiling and I quickly blink away my surprise making the cloud disappear before anyone notices though I think that if the guy at the breakfast bar wasn't drunk he'd be asking questions. "Is it true?" I ask as Ruby sets a hot chocolate with cinnamon down in front of me. "I thank her not bothered that I didn't order it, I would have eventually.

"I don't know. How are you feeling?" He asks as I take a sip.

"Ask me tomorrow," I say instead of giving him an answer. He shrugs and returns to the paper as Emma walks in.

"How was school?" She asks sitting next to Henry. I raise my eyebrows at her but she doesn't see it.

"Okay," Henry answers drearily.

"Did you know that today is national answer the questions you really thought you would never have to answer day?" I say sweetly trying to warn her and giving her the hint that I would jump over the table if she hurt him.

"No I didn't. Is that even a real day?" Emma asks. "How are you feeling?"

"The next person that asks me that will end up a frozen chunk of person that I will shave and pour colorful syrup over in order to have a snow cone." I mutter going back to my hot chocolate.

"Okay then. You're reading that paper pretty hard," Emma says turning her attention back to Henry.

"Sydney wrote it," he said handing it to her and I watch her. Clearly she's surprised to see it. "Is it a lie?" He asks and I hope it is for both of our sakes, I don't want to see how he'd take it.

"No," Emma says reluctantly her eyes glued to the paper.

"I was born in jail," Henry says in a mix of disbelief and anger.

"Yes," she says I smirk curious at what she did. "These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life."

"I'm not," he says. "Well not by this."

"Good then let's throw this out, and we will get our news from somewhere more reliable, like the internet."

"Yeah let's put those smart phones to use people. By the way, what were you in for? Did you kill someone? Help someone kill someone?" I ask and she shoots me a glare. "What? I can find out via the internet but you telling would make my life a whole lot easier. I know people and have a big allowance."

"I was caught with stolen items." She mutters, I shrug wishing it was something more exciting but, c'est la vie. I see her regression and my eyebrows come together there's a story there, probably a juicy one at that. But I'll prod later. I return to my hot chocolate seeing Officer Grey walk in. I try to pay attention to what Henry's saying but I keep finding my gaze float over to where he sat down at the table in the corner. Our gazes meet, my blue-violet eyes and his coal black ones. Mine fall back to my hot chocolate and I finish the cup and leave a five heading straight for the hardware store.

One hammock purchase later I take a step toward the pier and my studio where the hammock will arrive along with someone to help set it up tomorrow morning. But I turn away and walk to Regina's office. My eyebrows shoot up when I see the blonde woman in a red leather jacket and jeans following Regina down the hallway they mention some debate and I'm so confused I give up on eavesdropping even though I'm not hiding and reveal myself.

"What debate? You two join some nerd club?" I ask sarcastically and the women look at me.

"Scarlet!" Regina says and I freeze at the joy in her voice and ice starts to form but melts away as she hugs me tightly.

"What the hell's going on?" I ask not really caring about watching my language.

"I'm running for sheriff and there's a debate coming up. Sydney is also running," Emma sums up.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "Why can't we all just agree that Graham shouldn't have gotten himself killed and call it a day?" I say glaring coldly at Regina as I turn and walk down the stairs I just came up. They start to rabble on and so I roll my yes and walk through the door turning a corner and letting out a scream at orange flames. I back away quickly and run to the door an explosion going off behind me and a piece of ceiling falls down between me and the door separating me from Regina and Emma as it opens.

"Scarlet!" I hear faintly over the noise.

"It's fine! I'm fine! Get out! I'll be out soon! Back door! If you don't see me in five minutes send someone!" I yell over the fire and get to my feet calling my ice to me and making a path for myself and making it melt as soon as I walked over it. I jumped to the side when I reached a door just in time for another chunk of flaming ceiling to fall down. I cough a few times the smoke finally getting to me as I send a decent amount of ice at the door specifically the metal handle. Falling to my knees in exhaustion. I push myself back up and fling the door open happy to see a recognizable room although it was very hot it wasn't burning yet and I ran, well stumbled out of the building collapsing a few feet outside the back of the building.

I take a few deep breaths and make sure the ice is all gone from the building finding strength from the battle I just fought with flames. I blink a few times seeing a darker shadow in a shadow and snarl at the glowing white eyes. With my new found energy I send chutes of icicles toward it, mentally smacking myself when they go right through it. It's a shadow of course it's not all there. Aiming between it's eyes I sent a shoot of cold air that would immediately freeze the insides of someone. For a moment it seems to solidify and I use it's surprise to turn around and run to the front of the building and into someone's chest.

"Oh for god's sake get out of the way," I yell getting to my feet quickly and seeing Regina I dart around them before they can remark on my rudeness. I don't care what they think.

"Enough, I'm fine," Regina says pulling off the oxygen thingy as I get over there. "Has anyone seen my daughter?"

"Right here," I say raising a hand and she immediately calms down. "Told you I'd be fine, fire doesn't bother me. I mean it's not like it can get anywhere near me. Anyway's I'm going home I need to sleep and eat some food."

"Wait and I'll drive you and Henry home." She protests and I roll my eyes. I'm running solely on adrenaline right now but I couldn't care less. I want to get out of here.

"I can walk. I need to get out of here." I say with a threatening under tone, one that states 'if you want to see your town a winter wonderland please try and stop me'.

"I'll take her Mayor Mills," another voice says and I turn and see Grey.

"I can walk."

"You look like you're about to pass out," he says calmly.

"The I'll get home when I'm done napping on the sidewalk."

"Take her home please," Regina asks him. "Even if you have to handcuff her to your car to keep her from jumping out."

"Like he'd get that far," I say rolling my eyes. I have centuries of fighting on my side not to mention supernatural powers while he has a night stick and 28 years of thinking he was on the force. Even before the curse I could easily kick his ass.

"Please? It's that or the hospital," she says actually pleading with me although the threat is real.

"Fine, I smell like smoke and hospitals make me sick." I say spinning on my heel wanting to be nowhere near Sydney and his camera as he appears for victim shots.

"That sounds a bit contradictory," Grey says behind me.

"Doesn't mean it's not true. Hospital's make me want to puke there's that god awful smell and of course the crying people as they see their loved one in pain. It makes me nauseous."

"What are you doing?" He asks when I'm about to open the door to a police car.

"Opening a car door Sherlock. I would've thought you'd be able to figure that out."

"This isn't my car," he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and follow him a little ways down the sidewalk to a black motorcycle that's obviously well cared for as for every visible part seems to shine. He hands me the helmet that was sitting on the seat and my eyebrows shoot up.

"Seriously? You think my mother would let my ride home with you on a motorcycle?" I ask stunned.

"It's why I didn't tell her. I didn't think you'd care." He says getting on.

"I don't."

"Then get on," he says nodding to the seat behind him. I roll my eyes and put the helmet on shoving the visor up. It smells like wintergreen mint and cold. Cold's not a scent but that's how I can sum it up, it smells cold, he smells cold reluctantly I put my arms around his waist and he started the bike and it rumbled to life below us and soon we were taking off. I held on tighter as we sped away feeling his rock hard chest under my forearms as I peeked over his shoulder at the road. I loved the feel of the wind on my face, it reminded me of riding Aristo, only the bike was much louder and faster. Soon, almost too soon we pulled to a stop in front of the house. I let go of him and got off the bike as I took the helmet off handing it to him.

"Thanks," I said handing him the helmet. "That was fun," I thought and then realized I had said it aloud. Shit.

"I thought you'd like it. Your mother said you enjoy near death experiences." He says with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe she does know me," I say absently I say and I step onto the sidewalk grabbing onto a tree so I don't fall on my face. He turns off the bike immediately and gets off rushing to my aid. "I'm fine," I say as he takes my arm and leads me into the house ignoring my protests. He walks me into the kitchen and makes me sit down at the island on a stool and then rummages through the cupboards finding bread, peanut butter, nutella, and a knife. I lean and try to see what he's making but give up when I'm about to fall off the stool because he has a giant frame.

I watch as he locates a griddle and places a carefully made sandwich on it with each side of it buttered. Grilled peanut butter and nutella, my favorite. He grabs a glass of water and hands it to me with a single command, "Drink."

"Sure thing Mom," I say taking short sips from it. I am thirsty, but at the same time too tired to care.

A minute later I'm handed a hot sandwich on a plate. He pulls a stool around and sits across from me putting his elbows on the island. He watches me carefully as I take a bite of the sandwich. It's perfect. Of course it is. I blush and take a sip of water looking away from him. My life would be so much easier if I could hate him. But I can't and haven't been able to for a while.

"What do you think?" He asks softly breaking the silence.

I wish I didn't have every reason to hate you. I wish I could stay away from you, I wish I didn't have to, well shouldn't have to. "It's good, a little heavy on the peanut butter and nutella, but very good." I say as a glob of peanut butter and nutella falls off the sandwich and onto the plate.

"You're a tough critic."

"I try."

* * *

I don't know why I go to the debate when I could be spinning around in the new hammock that was properly installed in my studio this morning. Actually I do know but I won't admit it to myself much less anyone else. I realize I'm looking for him though and with a pang of disappointment I sit down next to Henry as the curtain opens and Hopper tries to speak in public. It's actually quite funny, but I restrain from dying of laughter.

After a dry opening statement from Sydney and a juicy one from Emma the debate passes quickly and no one seems to care about what they have to say anymore. After Henry and I walk to granny's and find Emma with a drink. I just don't know why she's celebrating early. I drift away into my thoughts as Henry says stuff about operation cobra. Seeing him happier definitely brightens my day though. I excuse myself as Regina comes in and hands Emma the badge then go in back and die of laughter like I've wanted to all day.

"What's so funny?" I turn and see Grey leaning against a wall.

"Everything and nothing." I say with a smirk.

He nods as if he understands what I'm taking about. "I was looking for you today," he says and then blinks as if he was surprised he said that.

"Like I said stalker problems." I say recovering from my surprise at his statement.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asks pushing off the wall and walking over to me standing a foot away.

"I shouldn't," I say and it's true, I shouldn't want to. He sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Okay then I'll leave you to it," he says walking away.

"I said I shouldn't. But I'd love to."

**Hey peeps sorry for the gap between the chapters I wasn't in the country and my lap top didn't like the hotel's wifi. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Please review, it coddles my heart. To all of you awesome reviewers many of you have asked about the past between Mason Grey/Bren and Scarlet/Kali. Not to worry your questions will be answered eventually (I already have an answer in my head and should probably write it down but...). Special thanks to...**

**Guest 1, I hope this answered two out of the three of your questions, and once we met the shadow and Peter Pan I always imagined he had his shadow spying on the town so yes he will be around. Thanks again for reviewing :)**

**Guest 2, I do have a plan for Al, however right now he is just a painful memory and you will find out the big reason why eventually. Thanks again :)**

**Hufflepuffstardis, you would not believe how happy your review made me. I died laughing and couldn't believe anyone would recognize it, AVPM is the best musical ever and the sequel and senior year is up there too. Thanks again and I hope you FIND yourself reviewing again :)**

**Anyonemills, thank you so much for reviewing I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest 3, I'm ecstatic you love it so much :)**

**DarlingPeterPan, thank you so much!**

**Guest 4, Bren is nowhere near out of the picture even though as Scarlet/Kali said, he should be. Thanks again for reviewing :)**

**Thanks once again everyone who reviewed and a note to guests if you want to leave initials or something to distinguish yourself that would be helpful. Please review and I apologize for this really long authors note. Please tell me whether or not I use too many smiley faces. I think I have a problem :)**


	9. True North

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

.oOo.

"Scar? You want to come shopping with me? I need some more comic books?" Henry asks from the door I mumble something into my pillow and then throw a pillow at the door when he turns the lights on. "I'll take that as a no." He turns the lights off and walks downstairs while I try to fall back asleep.

After five minutes of not sleeping I get up and take a shower, putting on jeans a purple top that makes my eyes look even more violet than blue and my black leather jacket along with the black boots from yesterday. Still no sign of my bag or boots both of which I'd love to find. I walk out the door and head towards town turning when I hear a motorcycle. The cyclist pulls to the side of the road and sets his bike up getting off.

"Don't you have a job?" I ask as he catches up to me in a dark brown leather jacket. I like him in black but the dark brown gives his skin some color and doesn't look too bad.

"Yeah right now it consists of making sure the mayor's daughter doesn't do anything stupid."

"Tough job heard she doesn't take well to being told what to do."

"Yes she is very, stubborn."

"I am not stubborn."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm right, there's a difference. Have you seen Henry?"

"Ah that I have. He was caught stealing from a store." He said not kidding one bit.

"Funny."

"I'm serious right before I came here I was at the grocery store. I don't think he was the one that did it, I think the kids that were with him did it, but..."

"I'm out for two weeks and this is what happens. Well what are you waiting for? You going to offer me another ride or not?" He laughs and shakes his head handing me the helmet that was on his head moments ago. I put it on breathing in the smell of mint and get on the bike behind him. A minute later we're parked in front of the store I throw the helmet back at him and run in the door to find a disgruntled dwarf.

"Have you seen Henry?" I ask right away hiding my snowing hand behind a display rack the other in my pocket.

"He robbed me about two hours ago." He answers a bit annoyed at my questioning. I shrug and turn to leave. I need to start taking shorter showers I mean two hours ago? Two hours ago he was asking me to go to the store with him. I should've gone with him.

"We are off to town hall," I say walking out and yelling at Grey before running towards Regina's office. Emma wouldn't arrest Henry.

"I'm pretty sure he'll still be there if you walk." He says matching pace with me easily.

"Anything is possible."

"You are something else."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Wasn't meant to be an insult."

"Good I won't have to kick your ass."

We bickered some more as we walked into the building currently under renovation from the fire and up to the office where Henry was surprise surprise.

"Heard you tried robbing a place." I say sitting down in one of the black armchairs.

"I didn't," he protests from the couch looking guiltily at his bag.

"Hey petite larceny is nothing to be ashamed about. Unless you actually did it and actually got caught for purposely stealing the items."

"This isn't a joke Scarlet." Regina scolds.

"Of course it isn't if it was you'd all be laughing. By the way thank you, for the babysitter," I say sweetly borderline sarcastic.

"You may leave Officer Grey."

"Peace out Bren," I yell. "Wait what the hell is your first name again, I think you told me I must've forgotten," I add on saving myself even though Regina has never met him in the Enchanted Forest, he arrived a day or two before the curse hit. He turns around with a crooked smile and a knowing look in his eye that I don't know what to think of.

"Mason," he said with his hands around his mouth.

"Whatever, that's a werewolf name." I yell to his retreating back and glare at the ceiling while the phone rings. Why the hell was he bothering me, and why the hell was I letting him get to me. He knew exactly how to get under my skin, damned teacher. I get up a minute later. "We're going to the lighthouse." I mouth to Regina who's on the phone. She nods and I grab Henry and we walk out of the office and towards the pier.

"I just need to deal with a few things at the light house before we do anything else okay kid?"

"Okay. I saw Hansel and Gretel today."

"That's cool. They're the ones with the gingerbread house right?" I ask I never met them in the Enchanted Forest and I only know the plot line and vaguely if at all.

"Yes the evil queen wanted them to steal from the blind witch but they were caught."

"Maybe they should give up thievery then."

"They did it to get their father back," he argued.

"Still, they shouldn't have gotten caught." He rolled his eyes at my statement and waited patiently for me to open the door. "By the way I got a hammock."

"Awesome," he says running over and spinning around in the seated styled hammock that didn't take up to much space and was much more fun than a hammock set up like a swing. About an hour later we're walking out with a bag of chips from the cupboard. I took care of the pirate ship and set it in the corner along with a few other paintings that were finished before Henry asked about going to see Emma. So here we are on our way to the police department.

"What's new sheriff?" I ask walking into the office area seeing the holding cells empty.

"Hey, nothing much," she says messing with some papers.

"Any luck?" Henry asks setting his bag down and pulling out his book.

"No," she answers shortly, everything in her voice saying she won't give up.

"I know who they are, brother and sister, lost, no parents, Hansel and Gretel." Henry say triumphantly turning the book around. They don't look familiar but I've never met them and the pictures are vague even if they are accurate.

"Anything about the Dad?"

"Just that he abandoned them."

"Great."

"That doesn't sound right. I'm not too familiar with the tale but isn't there something in there about a step mother that wanted the kids sent packing, bread crumbs and so on, the father loved the kids but had to choose between the kids and the wife?" I ask, "there's something about a gingerbread house in there right?" Emma looks at me like I'm crazy and I shrug. "My childhood was a long time ago," I say defensively.

"Sounds like a familiar story. Wherever this guy is he could be in Loews by now," Emma says waking out of the office and we follow.

"No he's here." Henry protests.

"Unless he's dead. Dead is always an option," I say bluntly but they ignore me.

"Just how do you know that?" Emma says dismissing my comment.

"Well Storybrooke's charm tends to keep people here." I say sarcastically.

"That and the curse. No one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes, no one goes. It's just the way it is," Henry says. I bite my lip. Someone came here a long time ago, a father and his son, I'm pretty sure the Dad died after refusing to stay in Storybrooke. The son might've escaped but who knows. Like I said it was a long time ago.

"I came here," Emma says glancing at her son.

"Because you're special," Henry begins and ?I can make so many smart comments off of that one statement but I don't because Henry's only ten and he doesn't need a smart mouth. "You're the first stranger here, ever."

"Right I forgot. Well if they are here anywhere I'm going to find him."

"There's the confidence we need," I say sitting in an office chair and spinning around. The things that amuse me.

"Can you tell me about him?" Henry asks timidly climbing onto a desk. I stop spinning and watch him carefully. This is dangerous territory they are venturing into. I'd leave but I need to watch Henry and I dislike coffee which is, surprise surprise, pretty much the only thing they drink here.

"I don't know anything yet," she says not understanding his question.

"Not their father, mine," he clarifies and she looks at him with wide eyes reminding me of what a deer in the headlights of a car would look like. "I told you about your parents, you know you're living with your mom."

"Mary Margaret-never mind," she catches herself as I stood warily with a questioning look on my face. I can give her a way out but I know Henry needs answers, she does too. She nods as if to say it's fine so I sit back down if only on the edge of my seat.

"Please?" He asks and she leans back searching for words.

I bite my lip and decide that I don't want to listen to this stuff and walk into the hallway surrounded by frigid air. I walk a little ways down the hallway to a water fountain thinking of my own parents even though it is not good for my mental health. I end up distracting myself freezing the streams of water and melting them working on control of my ice when I look up and see Bren watching from the other end of the hall. Shit. I look at the water fountain and decide it wasn't too noticeable and maybe he didn't see it. He turns and walks back around the corner and I take that as my cue to find Henry and get out of there.

* * *

The next morning I hear Emma on the phone with Mary Margaret as we eat in their apartment. Curious I follow her downstairs and out front to where Emma is. I see a motorcycle parked across the street and grimace. He'll come forward sooner or later, he either saw me or didn't I hope he didn't but know he probably did. You don't train your whole life learning to notice little things and then just forget it. I'm so lost in thought I don't even notice Regina walking up.

"Sheriff, shouldn't you be on the interstate right now?" She asks stopping in front of Emma and next to me lacing a protective hand on my shoulder. What I need protecting from I have no idea.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks not giving an answer.

"Making sure you do your job."

"You know you don't have to check up on me. I know what I have to do."

"Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight."

"Well we called earlier and by we I mean Emma, and did you know that the schools are closed? Both have been out of business for almost five years. I hope you didn't give any money mother dear," I say sweetly.

"What?" She asks believing my ruse because Emma definitely would have told me this information.

"But not to worry. She's working on different homes right now." I say coating the tips of my fingers with ice as t not draw extra attention to myself.

* * *

"What did they do your majesty? What did they do to deserve this? I don't know what was done to you in your past that broke you so but I do know one thing. Family even if built on hate is a bond that shouldn't be severed, even by death." I say as we watch Henry talk to Emma through the window of the police car. "Besides, we both know they can't cross the town line even with Emma driving."

"We shall see," she says and I walk to Henry.

"Can we go get some pumpkin pie?" He asks frowning.

"Sure kid, let's go." I take his hand and we walk to Granny's leaving Regina standing in the middle of the street. After a hot chocolate and a to go order of pumpkin pie we walk outside and see Emma sitting in her car. I smile knowing the kids must be with their father. Good news and pumpkin pie, maybe this isn't a terrible night.

"What's that?" Henry asks walking to the passenger's window.

"Nothing," she says quickly and I catch the headline on a newspaper. "Seven Year Old Boy Finds Baby On The Side Of A Road" maybe Emma was the baby? "Just an old file," she tacks on. "What's up?"

"Pumpkin pie. I-I thought you'd like some," Henry says with a smile. "It was pumpkin right?"

"Right," she says getting out we walk over and lean on her car. "Henry, about your father...I'm really glad I told you," she says changing the subject. There was a lie there but I will not be the one to refuse his happiness.

"Me too."

"What's so great about pumpkin pie?" I ask when they join me opening the small take out box. "I mean really? Chocolate chip cookie pie is much more amazing. Even apple pie is better and I don't particularly care for apples."

"Why's that?" Emma asks and I frown.

"I don't know. I mean they aren't terribly but they're just annoying I guess." I say, my explanation involves poison and the color yellow both subjects I don't want to go into.

"Annoying apples," Emma muses.

"You know you're actually changing things," I say suddenly.

"Yeah," Henry agrees. Emma smiles and looks like she's going to say something when we're cut off by a motorcycle engine.

"Shit," I mutter. If Bren officer Grey is going to confront me why can't it be later when I'm not with Henry and Emma. My eyebrows furrow together when I see that it isn't Grey but someone else. There are no other motorcycles in town. Seeing as the guy has a suitcase or two loaded on the back, I have no idea what he's doing here. "Who the hell is he?" I say quiet enough that Emma hears but Henry doesn't.

"I have no idea," she says back and we watch the stranger approach.

"Hi," he says. He seems familiar but I can't place him.

"Hey," Emma says watching him closely like I am. The ruffled brown hair, kind blue eyes and five o'clock shadow.

"Is this Storybrooke?" He asks though he already knows the answer.

"No this is the Enchanted Forest Sherlock," I say sarcastically when Emma and Henry both nod and say yes. He looks at me and I catch a glimmer of recognition maybe in his eyes. Still have no idea who this is.

"Is there anywhere to get a room around here?" He asks not taken back by my sarcasm. It's almost like he expected it.

"You're staying?" Henry asked surprised by his question, I am too. He is unanticipated visitor number four. Henry was number three, even if he was welcomed with open arms.

"That's the plan," he says looking at Henry curiously.

"Who are you?" The question slips out of my mouth quickly when I see him watching Henry.

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road." Emma says dismissing my bluntness. I don't particularly care if I'm rude to people I don't know. "Another two blocks."

"Thank you," he says walking back to his bike.

"Hey I didn't catch your name," Emma shouts and he turns a smirk on his face.

"That's cause I didn't give it," he says putting on his helmet and speeding down the street. My feet are moving before I can think about it. I leave Emma and Henry behind and am at Granny's a minute later following him into the hotel as quiet as a shadow.

"I asked who are you?" I say as he reaches the front steps of the hotel entrance. He turns and smirks.

"Be careful Kali, we wouldn't want the public to see," he says looking at something behind me. I turn and see a trail of ice and melt it quickly, sometimes I am too oblivious.

"Well you know me, however I don't recognize you, so once again who are you?" I ask and as soon as the question leaves my mouth I put the pieces together.

"Pinocchio, but please call me August."

"You've grown up little boy." I say a smirk forming.

"You've gotten louder Kal."

"Call me Scarlet, and be careful you'll have Regina on your tail soon. See you later my wooden friend," I say turning around and walking away.

I walk back to where Emma and Henry were and assume she took him home since the car is gone so I walk home wondering what to make of the night. Things are changing that's certain. A motorcycle engine gets louder and I turn and see Bren pulling up in front of me. Some things don't change I guess. I walk past him as he gets off the bike leaving the helmet on the seat.

"Scarlet! Scarlet wait up." He shouts and I keep walking. "Kali please!" I freeze in my place quite literally. The block of sidewalk I'm standing on grows a layer of ice and a foot of snow in a second. I look over my shoulder a small winter whirlwind enveloping me as I fix him with an icy glare.

He remembers.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated my computer got a virus and I couldn't connect to the internet anywhere. But I'm back and annoying as ever :)**

**Please review/follow/favorite etcetra. Next update should come soon but who knows how much free time I will have.**


	10. 7:15 AM

Until then you can runaway.

Do your best to hide your face.

And oh I know you best.

I know you get what you get

you get what you deserve.

.oOo.

_"Sam, look at me. She means nothing to me. I love you." His words play over on loop as I walk away in the storm created by yours truly. Eventually I stop and lean against an apple tree frozen in my storm. I pull out the katana and look at it. A blue gray blade curved slightly met at the hilt by a black leather grip covering the golden hilt. It was my sword. From the moment I drew it I became immortal. I no longer had to fear old age. I won't put my sword away just to have kids and grow old. That's not me. I tried falling in love and maybe I did. But I wasn't myself. I don't even know who I am anymore. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the blade and smirk. The dark spots that were under my eyes for weeks are still there, but not nearly as noticeable._

_I blink when I see something in the reflection move behind me. It was just a tree in the wind. I calm down even though it's not possible at this point and put my sword back in it's sheath. Where do I go from here? I should leave this realm. But go where? I could always hunt down my real parents I guess. But... I look for the cons to this decision and find none. I should pull the bean from my pocket and leave now. They won't be able to find me. He won't be able to apologize. I won't feel obligated to accept. I won't have to be someone else. I didn't love him. It took seeing him with Sam to realize it though. She was frozen at 30. Twelve years older than me by looks and not pretty. I couldn't figure out what he saw in her and that's how I know I didn't love him._

_If you're being cheated on. You should be able to see why he was cheating, or at least what he saw/sees in her. I couldn't figure it out. I didn't know him like I thought I did. I didn't know me like I thought I did. _

_I'll find my parents. If they're alive. They should be. Dead is always an option though. I reach into my pocket and grab the bean. I'm about to stand up when the tree behind me moves. _

_"Get off! It's not polite to lean on strangers," the tree says as it pushes me with two low hanging branches away. What the hell? I didn't know trees moved or talked._

_"I didn't know you were strange," I yell over the storm that picked up with my annoyance or surprise._

_"Well that's not very nice," it says taken back maybe it only gets insults._

_"Maybe I'm not a very nice person. Besides, no offense to you, you look like a normal apple tree and I never knew trees in general could talk. I never believed it'd be possible."_

_"Well that's your problem!" Said a tree from behind me._

_"You don't believe! You need to learn how to believe," said another._

_"Do you all talk?" I ask dumbly._

_"Of course," one answered._

_"You're that girl that controls the weather aren't you?" Another asked._

_"Sure?" I ask calming down the wind calming down even though it still snowed lightly and the two feet of snow remained. It didn't bother me. I walked on top of it leaving no tracks where as everyone else sunk down and were hindered by it._

_"You are!" A tree says._

_"What do you think you're doing sending this storm into our orchard."_

_"I don't know maybe I was pissed off and your little forest was annoying me," I say defensively the wind returning._

_"Get out of here!" Another shouts and then apples are flying from every direction all aimed at me._

_"Maybe I should freeze your orchard and leave you guys icicles," I threaten and the apples stop. For trees they sure could throw hard._

_"Do it you won't," one said and I turn in it's direction and walk calmly in it's direction a whirlwind swirling dangerously behind me._

_"I won't?" I ask baiting the tree._

_"No you won't!" I turn to my right and walk towards the tree._

_"You underestimate me." I say touching the bark and immediately ice coats it leaving an incredibly detailed ice sculpture of an apple tree. "Anyone else?" I ask and the whirlwind howls behind me letting loose another round as a recognizable voice calls my name._

"Kali look at me." Bren says grabbing my shoulder. I spin around facing him a ring of dangerous icicles following my movements and making him back away in order to not be impaled.

"Stay away from me or I swear this town will be a winter wonderland for the rest of it's short existence," threatening using the town is a low blow. But it works. He won't want the town to suffer for his mistakes.

"Kal, please let me explain," he begs.

"Maybe when I turn nineteen." I say turning on my heel and walking away unable to make the whirlwind following me disappear. Hopefully the neighbors aren't out.

* * *

I am so glad I got that hammock put in is my first though when I wake up. My second is (insert cuss of your choice here) he remembers (repeat first word many times), my third is how in hell is this town not a frozen wasteland? I shake my head and grab my katana using it to calm myself down before walking out the door and looking for Henry. I stop at the end of the street when I see him talking to August. The real question is why is he so close to Regina if he wants to stay in the condition he was in before he came into town, and that was well, alive.

He gets on the bike and waves to me as he rides past. I walk up to Regina and Henry with my lips pressed together. I'm in control right now. though the storm that's in the air may or may not be my doing we will never know.

"Scarlet why don't you let me drive Henry to school today?" Regina asks tensely. She doesn't recognize August then, that can be good or bad. Hopefully good.

"Okay, I'm going to change and then get breakfast at Granny's but I'll pick you up at the bus stop?" I ask Henry.

"Okay," he says brightly following Regina to the car. I see the shadow hiding in the shadows of the shrubs acting as a gate separating our house from the road. I'm not on Henry watch I decide but send a wave of freezing air in it's direction before walking inside and taking a quick shower. Which was somehow five minutes and changed heading to Granny's. I open the door unnoticed and raise my eyebrows at Mary Margaret's statement.

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure," she says and I pull up a chair barging in on conversations a skill I try to use often.

"Love sucks. There is no cure and if there was it would change you and not for good." Believe me, I know.

* * *

_"Charming what are you still doing here?" I ask the shepard turned prince from the opposite side of the room._

_"Where would I go?" He asks tiredly. I open my mouth to answer but shut it hearing footsteps come down the hallway. I push past him and stand against the wall on the balcony in time for King George to walk in._

_"James, there goes the feast. Your absence is felt, after all it is in your honor. This might rouse you from your chamber." He says and I peak through the crack in the door and see an expensive crown. Of course try to buy the lovesick shepard's affection._

_"This could feed the kingdom for a year," he says not accepting it._

_"It's a gift, from King Midas. To wear it when you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity. Show some enthusiasm." Yay I can save a bunch of strangers from starving as long as I marry a pretty blond without a selfless thought in her head. Sure right away let me just go drown myself in a bucket._

_"Enthusiasm wasn't part of the deal. The wedding's in two days I've honored your wishes."_

_"But I want your heart not just your honor." Because that's not strange._

_"My heart shall belong to Abigail."_

_"You think I'm a fool don't you?" No, I know you're a fool. "Your heart can't belong to Abigail as long as it's held by another woman. Don't deny it. I know that look. Who is she?" Touch her and I'll have to kill you Grandpa. She has people that have a particular interest in her fate._

_"I met her on a journey and haven't seen her since, but..she stayed with me."_

_"Forget her." Yeah sure that's possible._

_"You speak as though that's so easy."_

_"Nobility was not meant to be easy. All this wealth, the power we hold over other men's lives. You think that comes at no cost?" I know it does, and it's a price I wouldn't pay for any amount of wealth or power. I'd rather be powerless and living in a ditch dreaming of a better life than marrying someone because it's my obligation._

_"I asked for none of it."_

_"You chose it. To be my son, clocked from poverty, wanting for nothing. You should be thankful for that." Nothing except his true love._

_"It wasn't charity father. It was the only way to save your kingdom."_

_"Watch yourself boy. This is the choice you made. There is much at stake, honor it. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, because nothing is going to stop this wedding." As soon as Gramps left the room I walked back in._

_"He's right, you made your ch__oice. You change your mind? I did." He says nothing and sits down at the desk writing a letter to his Snow White. I stand next to him and watch the bird carrying the letter fly away. "If she comes, and she will. It's because she loves you. I'm heading out."_

_"Be careful," he says finally speaking as I hop onto the railing._

_"Because that's fun," I say sarcastically running on ice down to the ground outside of the castle making a bridge that melted as soon as my feet touched the ground. I look back to the window and sigh. My decision to abandon my clan was easy, I couldn't be near Bren if my mental health were to remain in decent shape._

* * *

_"I know a way out," the dwarf in front of me says. He doesn't even know he was followed._

_"Stealthy!" Said another inside a cell I walked over to the other cell unnoticed._

_"There's more of you?" Snow says._

_"Oh so you aren't happy in the slightest to see me?" I ask standing at the door and they all notice me and jump about a foot in the air. I smirk._

_"Kali?" She asks and I draw back my hood revealing my white hair showing my face._

_"At your service." I say with a mock bow. Freezing the lock and pulling it snapping it off the door throwing the now white lock over my shoulder and opening the door. "Do you want help with that?" I ask the struggling dwarf before just pushing him out of the way and breaking the lock like I did the other. "So you make anymore friends?" She rolls her eyes and follows me out the way we came in the two dwarves in tow._

_"Why are you here Kal?" She asks softly and I look at her over my shoulder._

_"I knew you would come and let's just say I bet a good sum of money you'd be caught."_

_"Really?"_

_"No, money is stupid. But I did know you would get caught."_

* * *

I see the motorcycle parked in front of the light house and turn around. It's Bren, I don't want to deal with him. If I deal with him I will create a storm and right now considering we are not in the middle of winter that would be bad. I turn on my heel and walk away back towards town. I'll get another studio if I have to. But hopefully I won't seeing as I really love the light house.

* * *

_"Come on stairs," I say taking a quick left stopping when Snow doesn't follow me. I turn back around and walk towards her finding her arguing with the dwarf Grumpy I think his name is. They sure aren't creative when it comes to choosing names._

_"Sorry lady but Stealthy got me this far," and then he ran off after his friend._

_"No." I say immediately. But she ignores me, hey what else is new. She runs after them and I pull her to a stop before she reveals herself and does something rash. But hey, we all know I'll fail._

_"Kill him," I hear George command and I look behind me to make sure Snow's still there but no she's standing with a torch by a pile of hay._

_"Looking for me?" Snow says a bit too late. The sword would've gone through Grumpy's neck if the guard wasn't frozen._

_"Let him go, or this place will burn." Snow says challenging George._

_"Come on Gramps, it must've taken a fortune to build this place. I'd hate to be the one that burned all of this wealth to the ground especially since it's the reason your kingdom is deteriorating," I say playing with a small dagger appearing next to the frozen guard and leaning an elbow on his shoulder casually._

_"Begone dwarf." George commands._

_"Go on what's your face. Don't worry about Snow." I mutter and he gets up glaring at Snow before running off. The guards behind her move in only to find themselves frozen as well. Nonetheless Snow hands over the torch to a different guard. "Careful Georgie, you might be next." I say in a Rumpelstiltskin voice. I haven't visited him in a while. I should sooner or later._

_"Kali," Snow warns and I sigh waving a hand and pushing off the melting guard and knocking the other two frozen guards over before standing on Snow's right flank._

_"You know what? I am going to go talk to David. See you in a few._

* * *

"Ruby? Have I ever told you how much I hate rain?" I ask her when she walks by my booth.

"Many many times," she says. "One more?" She asks nodding to the empty mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes but I'm moving away from the window this weather is not helping my mood." She nods and I move back into the restaurant sitting at the table across from August's booth.

"Hey Scarlet."

"August. So what are you doing nowadays?" I say curious as to what he's been up to the past 28 years.

"Writing, I'm a writer."

"Cool anything published?"

"Nope," he says and I smirk.

"Congratulations, you have gotten nowhere. You do realize that you could write an autobiography and have a fictional best seller?" I tease.

"Well you're still an unpleasant person."

"Let's not sugar coat things. I still do what I want and don't take shit from anyone. Some people call me a bitch but hey I'm no people person. By the way this is all your fault," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you had let Snow or Charming go through the wardrobe and raise Emma. We would be done with this curse. So thanks, the people I've been running from are finally caught up to me."

"My pleasure."

"Sheriff alert," I say lightly taking my new hot chocolate from Ruby.

Five minutes later after eavesdropping on a hilarious conversation between Emma and August I stand up and leave walking home. The storm is strong and annoying not to mention wet but I create worse than this. But the winds are much higher than they need to be because of how wet and annoying the stupid storm is. I walk in the house and sigh sitting down on the stairs blocking the way for anyone that wants to get by.

"Scarlet!" Regina gasped as she rounded the corner surprised to see me. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting, breathing, thinking, causing some of the storm outside, your choice." I say numbly.

"I meant why are you sitting on the stairs?" She asks again going into what Henry and I call her 'mother mode'.

"Didn't feel like walking up them."

"Have you talked to the stranger?" She asks suddenly mother mode dissipating.

"Yes his name is August and he's a writer. He's in town looking for inspiration. I wouldn't count on him being here long."

"And why is that?"

"If he writes like he speaks he should give up on the whole writing idea pretty soon." We turned when the door opened revealing Henry and to my pleasure Bren.

"After school I couldn't find you so I went to the light house and found officer Grey," Henry explains. Shit I forgot.

"Oh my god I forgot. How did I allow myself to forget. This is all your fault and it is too cold in here I am going to go now," I say quickly getting up and running out the back door in time to see a layer of thin ice spread from the places my feet touch the ground. I turn around and make sure that none of the ice is in the house for Henry to see. I fall to my knees in a snow drift knowing I can't stay in this state for long. It's only a matter of time before someone comes along and wonders why it's only snowing in our yard.

But I'm losing it. I can't continue to hide my power. When I try, it bottles up and pours out into one big storm that will kill many people. I need an outlet or at least someplace safe. My thoughts go to my studio but paints don't take that well to cold, then they move to the woods. That is pretty much the only option I have but there actually isn't that much wild area in Storybrooke. The thoughts calm me and the mini winter in the back yard starts to melt away but I whip around when I hear someone approaching and freeze them instinctively.

Shit, thank god it wasn't Henry. That would've been hard to explain. I turn my head to the side and look at the person in front of me. I like him better as an icicle I decide. Feeling mean I drag the chunk of ice that is officer Grey and put it next to the house hidden from our neighbors and anyone who would look outside from my house. I'll thaw him out in the morning. I mean it's not like he doesn't deserve this. I melt the rest of the back yard and walk back inside. I'm a terrible person.

I make it to my room before I unfreeze him letting him find his own way out of the back yard. I locked the back door behind me. Five minutes later I'm lying down on my phone. I should've left him there all night.

**So another update, hopefully it's not too bad but I'll never know if you don't review. But wow, chapter ten, I seriously thought I wouldn't ever get this far. Until next time I guess.**

.

.

.

**SPOILER ALERT. Who saw last night's episode? Let's just say I almost got checked into a mental hospital. They know Rumple's alive! I love his character so much and Captain Swan! I hope the wicked witch doesn't go turning David into a lion. That would really annoy me. So now that I've freaked, toodles! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And a quick thank you to The Lady Geek, he does indeed and I hope this was fast enough :)**


	11. Fruit of The Poisonous Tree

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

.oOo.

Things are lost and found everyday. People find homes and destroy them. I have done my share and will do more as I continue to live on. It is inevitable. Eventually all of these people I can call by name and have a peaceful conversation with will die. Everything dies. Someday I will to. I'll grow tired of living. I'll give up the hope I somehow carry with me without a thought and accept my time. Death is such a petty idea but nonetheless important. After all death is always an option.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asks coming out from behind the curtain.

"I don't know yet. Give me a second and I'll come up with something." I say realizing I'm in the pawnshop. Can't remember how I got here though. But I do come up with a reason as to why I might be here. "Officer Grey remembers."

"Does he?" He asks and then I know he knew.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"I didn't."

"You were right not to," I mutter. It would be so much better if he still forgot. Easier.

"I know."

"Who's the new guy?" I ask suddenly, he doesn't know. I am pretty sure he doesn't.

"I honestly do not know. Regina came in yesterday asking the same questions, I gave her the same answers only you will know them to be true."

"Okay then I'm going to go do whatever I was doing before I came here." I say walking towards the door silently.

"Oh and Scarlet, one more thing. Please try not to destroy the town," he said and I looked at him the corner of his mouth twitching as I walked out the door and towards the castle. No school today so that's where Henry will be. Either there or with Emma but I'm sure she's actually doing her job as sheriff now that Grey's too busy stalking me to do his work.

I freeze when I see the construction vehicles. I see Henry watching them and run towards him forgetting that there is probably a trail of ice behind me. I look up and notice the dark clouds when I get to him and shrug as long as I'm not freezing the kid.

"What is going on here?" I ask hugging him.

"M-my castle," he finally says. I look around and my icy gaze finds Regina.

"Go get in the car," I say a bit coldly before turning and facing Regina. "Why? If you don't want him to hate you stop giving him reasons to. Give me your keys." I say frostily surprised that the ground wan't freezing over. But my hands were covered in a layer of ice. She hands over the keys shocked by my request but I don't care. "Find a ride home Madame Mayor."

"You can't drive," she says realizing what I was planning to do.

"Now's as good a time as any. Besides I doubt I'll be arrested," I say getting in the car. I know how to drive...sort of. Well it seems easy to learn. I'll be fine Henry will survive. Like I'd let anything happen to him.

"I didn't know you could drive," Henry says. I smile before it falls off of my face while I dodge a car that suddenly appeared around the corner. Somehow we arrive safely at home. I don't think I parked the car right though but who knows.

"I can't," I say getting out of the car swinging the keys around. "Now I know why people go on joy rides."

"I could've died."

"But you didn't," I point out walking inside.

"You are not allowed to drive me anywhere anytime soon."

"Would you rather have walked?"

"Yeah we would've stopped at Granny's," he points out and I shrug, we would've.

"We still could've if you wanted to. I just decided that since I'd have to parallel park that it would be a bad idea. I've heard that it is unnecessarily hard."

"Yeah I definitely would have died. Can we walk to Granny's?" He asks emphasizing the walk.

"Sure kid why not? Let me just ditch my jacket it's too hot out," I say running up to my room real quick throwing my jacket on the bed before walking out the door with Henry on my tail.

"I can't believe you drove!" He says, well I wish I had planned to distract him with that.

"Why? I am eighteen," I say wondering why I never bothered to learn how to drive.

"Because you're well you and cars are loud and you always travel so quietly."

"Oh right because I'm from some ninja clan," I say wondering where he's going with this and taking the chance to keep up with my forgetful ruse.

"Well there's that but-wait! How am I supposed to remember my stories if I don't have my book?!" Well he was distracted.

"Let's get some stuff and you can write it all down." I suggest. It will get his mind off of things for a little bit. He frowns but nods and I lead him to the craft store. I buy myself a few more tubes of black paint remembering the unfinished painting of my father and Rumple another image taking shape in my head as my fingers hover over a few different shades of green thinking of one in particular. I end up with a bag of green and black acrylic paints and Henry has a bag of drawing paper and markers. This will keep him occupied until I find his book. I will find his book.

* * *

"Ruby can we get two hot chocolates?" I ask sitting down at the breakfast bar with Henry who immediately pulled out his new toys. She nods and gets to it so I grab a sheet of paper and a light blue marker at random. I allow my hand to move across the page laying down the thin ink trail in seemingly random forms, the wholes in the picture that will be the future. The picture that has been haunting my dreams or rather lack there of.

I haven't been dreaming lately. I've become used to the prophetic dreams that I've had my whole life but just like the 28 years before the savior came to town I've got nothing, well nothing but a pirate ship. The past, I have too much.

"What you working on?" I look up and see August watching Henry and I draw before glancing down seeing the half finished drawing. I don't like drawing with markers, plain and simple. It looks cheap and cheesy. But I'm impressed, it does look a bit cheesy but the picture itself is decent. I am the artist however so other people would call it beautiful but from me, it gets decent. It's the flashes of small items I see in my head connected by a sea of the light blue ice that I summon whenever I feel like having fun. It's detailed and impresses me because like I said I don't do the whole marker drawing thing.

"No time to talk I got to write it all down before I forget," Henry says not looking up.

"Yeah I hate it when great ideas slip away from me." August says not put off by Henry's lack of care.

"They're not my ideas. They're stories from a book I lost."

"Must be a hell of a book," I look at him sharply. He took it he has the guilt plastered on his face. Well not really but lying and or hiding something from me is next to impossible. "What's it about?" Like you don't already know.

"It's called Once Upon a Time, it's a collection of fairy tales. If you see it, you should give it back," I say lightly after Henry gives his answer. I narrow my eyes and stare August down my gaze lacking heat, full of ice.

"Sounds exciting." August says ignoring my hidden threat.

"You seem awfully interested in me and my book," Henry accuses.

"Oh no I'm just being neighborly."

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Henry asks narrowing his eyes. I can't give August away without giving myself away, Emma has to break this curse by herself. I can't help her unless she comes to me.

"I'm a writer."

"You can write anywhere," I say helping Henry.

"What are you really doing here?" Henry asks and I smirk because I know.

"Stuff," August says before walking towards the door leaving as the subject changed to him.

"Yo, August!" I call and he turns before opening the door. "I figured out why you aren't published. You never give the reader any details."

"Good luck with the stories," he says leaving with a smile, after all I am hilarious.

* * *

"Why so glum kid?" I ask Henry the next day after I pick him up from the new playground in the middle of the woods.

"Mom's not letting me see Emma."

"She's been acting like a tyrant recently," I muse. She was almost turned into an icicle last night. Almost. Let's just say she tried to be motherly and failed miserably. Speaking of icicles I wonder what happened to Bren I haven't seen him all day and he isn't missed but one has to wonder. I hope he's not trapped in the back yard still. That wouldn't be weird at all.

"What's a tyrant?"

"Ask Mary Margaret. I don't feel like explaining. Any sign of your book?"

"No."

"Me neither. Sorry kid, but don't worry with me and Emma looking for it we will find it. Until then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"I wish this place had a library." I muse, we probably do. I'm guessing no one cared enough about books to care for one though.

"Yeah. We could go to the light house?" Henry offers and I nod. As long as Bren's not camped outside.

**Sorry short chapter but there's not much to go off of in this episode. I plan on updating soon but who knows maybe my computer will freak again.**

**Thank you The Lady Geek for your spectacular review.**


	12. Skin Deep

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget

No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret

There is a fire inside of this heart

And a riot about to explode into flames

.oOo.

_"Rumpelstiltskin!" I yell barging into the castle followed by a harsh winter breeze. The doors flying open and hitting the wall after I not so gently kicked them open. "You sent me to an island filled with a bunch of moronic boys for a year and I find I've been gone for almost two centuries in that dead zone!" I scream my anger hasn't faded in the slightest since I was dropped by the shadow not too far from here._

_"Uhm I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment," said a gentle voice. _

_"Who are you may I ask?" I said turning my head lazily to look at her. She was pretty, foreign accent, don't know from which realm though. Dressed without much finery though her simple blue gown was a statement as to her wealth._

_"I'm Belle."_

_"Doesn't answer my question when will the dark one be back? I'd hate to grow impatient and take my frustrations out in some other form." I muse walking slowly and circling her. Spending a year on an island with a bunch of idiots teaches you how to strike fear into one's heart. How to sow it so deeply they'd never give away your secrets in fear of your retaliation. Sometimes to beat a villain you have to be the better villain._

_"I'm right here dearie." Calls out the gleeful voice of Rumpelstiltskin from over my shoulder. I turn and send a dagger I kept up my sleeve at him aiming for his head. He waved a hand and the air in front of him shimmered the dagger freezing an inch away from him._

_"Bealfire is safe and no longer in Neverland. I must say, when you send someone somewhere to do you a favor you might want to add in the part of 'by the way the place I'm sending you is considered a living hell' it changes things."_

_"Well it certainly helped you," he mocked meaning my new found control over my icy powers._

_"Be careful Rumpelstiltskin. You haven't fought a fair fight in a long time, I'd doubt you want to change that tonight. Especially with your pretty little maid watching."_

_"Is that all dearie?"_

_"Where is he?" I ask, I hope he gave up his sword and died. I hope he isn't in this realm._

_"Not to worry dearie, he came looking for you and I pointed him in the direction of another realm. How was your trip?"_

_"Why don't you just ask the questions you want answers for Rumple?" I asked sitting down at his table cleaning my nails with another dagger. One learns to carry many hidden weapons when on an island with the lost boys._

_"Fine. How is he?"_

_"Never met your father, but the lost boys were more afraid of me than of him. As for Bae. He was lost and left to his own devices for too long. Then he found himself on the island and was terrorized for many long years until he figured a way out. He's strong, your boy. I've yet to meet a soul as brave as he in my years. Except for your girl here. Where did you find her?" I ask my eyes settling on the girl. This wasn't the last I'd see of her, I was sure of it. "Now onto more important business. How long until he picks up my trail again?"_

_"You've got time, go see the world dearie. I'd say you deserve it." I nod slowly and get up. I'm free, no one on my tail for a moment. Almost too good to be true, almost._

_"Who is she?" I hear Belle's gentle voice ask as I leave._

_"An old friend."_

_"She doesn't look that old."_

_"Ahh b-" Then the door closed behind me and I left the two behind._

"I told you before I didn't take Henry's book," Regina said but I wasn't paying any attention. She wasn't either. We were both staring at the scene across the street between Mr Gold and a florist that I didn't recognize from back home.

"Quite the show Mr. Gold," I say raising an eyebrow as he walked towards us stopping in front of us.

"Well it seems Mr. French is just having a bad day. Happens to the best of us." He says smoothly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Regina cuts in and I roll my eyes.

"And the moment you have something I want to discuss. We'll have that little chat." He's still one for theatrics.

"No we're going to do this now. It'll only take a moment." She said stepping in front of him as he made to move around her.

"Something bothering you dear? Something you need to get out in the open? Cause it's going to have to wait. Please?" The please was more sarcastic but did the trick nonetheless. I followed him as he walked away leaning heavily on his cane.

"So guess what Gold?"

"You were wondering how long until this curse is broken and you can be as far away from your betrothed as possible?"

"It's creepy how you do that and yes I have been meaning to ask you that, but I was also wondering about a girl I met at your place after the Neverland escapade. I woke up this morning thinking about that day and I was wondering what you said after I left?"

"Ah yes Belle. We may be friends Kali but I make an effort not to talk about my past. Any sign of the shadow?"

"Doesn't do anything but wait around and watch. If it helps, I don't think she's dead. I haven't seen her since that day but I knew I'd see her again after I left. I am never wrong when it comes to intuition Rumple."

"You are this time dearie." He says hardly. I blink and turn on my heel walking back down the street.

I'm sitting down at Granny's drinking hot chocolate when I get a call from an unidentified number. I shrug and answer it preparing to scream the alphabet and damage the eardrums of whoever's on the other line.

"Scarlet, this is Mr. Gold. It appears I've been robbed. I don't suppose you'd like to help. Perhaps I can give you some of the answers you seek."

"Of course I'll help the last person I tracked down was David in a hospital gown. Not very rewarding."

"My house then?" He asks.

"Be there in five minutes." I say hanging up and finishing my hot chocolate leaving money before heading out the door. Finally something interesting to do in this town besides avoid the cops.

I open the door without knocking, silently of course and find Emma and Gold talking in the room to the right. His house is a bit...odd. Not much light and just has a weird feeling to it. It seems older than it is, and it's untidy and dusty but not messy.

"Let's just say bad things tend to happen to bad people," he says as I enter silently. He acknowledges me with a nod but Emma doesn't notice me though.

"Is that a threat?" She asks not knowing what to make of the pawn shop owner.

"I'd guess it's a promise," I say smirking my smirk growing when Emma jumps a foot in the air noticing I was next to her.

"Scarlet! What are you doing here?" She says getting over her shock.

"Standing on my head while performing the opening number from Beauty and the Beast," I say sarcastically.

"Really?" Emma says unhappy with my sarcasm.

"No I'm actually here to form a band. We're going to give Panic! At The Disco a run for their money," I say leaning against a wall. She shakes her head accepting that she won't get a straight answer and walks out the door pulling on that ridiculous hat.

"Good luck," Gold says softly and I sigh.

"So...who do I have to find?" I ask him turning my head only slightly and looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"I need you to bring me a Mr. French," he says.

"Easy enough. Who is he?"

"The local florist."

"I mean who's he really?"

"You are full of questions today?" He observes.

"I'm bored Rumple. Besides we both know no one robs you unless they have a reason to."

"All in due time, all in due time."

"Where do you want him?" I say pushing off the wall and walking towards the window twirling a mini winter storm around in my hand absently.

* * *

"Thank you dearie, but I have to ask. Where did you find him?" Rumple asks later that night as he sees the frozen man in the back of the truck.

"He was leaving my mother's office actually. Now how about some answers?" I say hopping out of the back letting Rumple put duck tape over the mouth and tie the man's hands together even though he has no use for them at the moment as they are frozen.

"I believe we should be ready soon enough."

"All that for some vague answer?" I ask disbelieving. "That can be you Gold. You don't have magic in this realm. I once told you to fear a fair fight, and you should. But when the odds are stacked against you. Don't go rooting for the underdog. They don't always win."

"Then here's this. I made it before the curse and found it yesterday. He will forget. At least until we all remember." He says handing me a small vial. I eye it wearily.

"And this will work?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it will, because it is still magic. The pieces that are already enchanted and thrive by themselves will work in this realm. Your own magic however is cut away from you." He explains patiently and I nod.

"Then have fun Rumple and don't kill him." I say snapping my fingers and the man melts in a second and falls to the ground in the trunk with a thud. I slip the vial in my pocket and walk back towards town. Turning around suddenly when I hear someone on my tail. The footsteps stop when I turn but I don't see anyone I take a quick turn into a wide alleyway and build a ramp out of ice getting to the top of the one story building leaving no trace as my ice melted away into nothing. I see a shadow stop at the mouth of the alleyway and scan it before continuing down the street. Whoever it was was following me. I want to know why. I jump across the alleyway to another roof with the help of my ice and follow the person silently on the roof tops. I frown when they turn heading on the road leading deep into the woods.

Whoever they are they aren't afraid of the dark. Or the woods, it's too bad I'm not either. I jump off the roof when they reach the edge of the woods and roll as I hit the ground wincing as I rolled my shoulder hopping to my feet. I walked to the side of the road just inside the tree line allowing the person to talk the road while I followed them soundlessly. Suddenly they turned and stared at where I was, well a few feet away but still close enough. They knew I was following them. They didn't know where my exact location was. I moved quickly in front of where they stood still focusing on that one spot they thought me to be in while I grabbed a small stone and threw it over there as I grabbed them from behind hitting a pressure point in their shoulder causing them to fall to the ground on their knees. They would have at least If I wasn't holding them up by their head. I pulled down the hood of their jacket down revealing long and straight jet black hair. A woman, no idea who.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" I ask quickly hitting the point again and she cries out in pain.

"M-my name is Alison. Mason t-told me t-to," she stuttered. Who the hell was Mason? Bren, right. I turn her around and get a good look at her. I'd know her face anywhere, her old name is Sam. She's not from any land in particular. But I'm not either.

"Why would he send you to follow me?" I growled. She annoyed me before I figured out Bren was cheating on me. Now she makes me want to set something on fire, particularly her.

"I-I d-don't kn-know," she stutters. Hmm wonder when that developed. She still hadn't found her sword when I left and she'd been trying for ten years. I'd assume she found it since she's still alive.

"Oh quite stuttering. I know it's an act, and I know Grey didn't send you. I'll ask one more time. Why were you following me?" I ask hardly sending her to the ground as I squeeze harder on the pressure point and she lets out a cry of pain.

"Please she has my brother! I'm just trying to save my brother," she screams, too bad there's no one around to hear her.

"Doesn't sound like an explanation," I say sweetly moving to a more effective one on her neck.

"She threatened to kill my brother if I didn't find out what you know," she pleads.

"Who?"

"Your mother. Regina." Why am I somehow not surprised.

"And what do you know?" I ask debating what to do with her. I'd happily kill her.

"I don't know I just started following you tonight," she admits. She's not lying either. She has always been a blond.

"Well you'd better go and tell her that you quite." I say throwing her away from me brushing my hands off.

"What about my brother? She will kill him," she says desperately.

"Sounds like a you problem. I don't like you. You annoy me and you think you can trail someone while being as loud as a damn marching band. Don't accept help from me."

"What did I do to you?"

"Someday you will remember. When you do the answer will be clear enough. That day, you may find yourself dead. I'll be the one throwing confetti and dancing on your grave. Adieu." I say the last as I walk back towards town barely noticing the winds raging carrying a touch of cold on them. Adieu, the final goodbye. The more accurate definition being see you in the next life. If that's the case, I'll still hate her. Hate after all is a strong emotion that stays around longer than love.

* * *

"Well isn't this a case of deja vu," I say standing outside of Gold's cell.

"Well you're awfully cheery today."

"I sentenced the brother of the women that ruined my life, oh and my betrothed just so happens to 'love' to death," I say. "Does that make me sound cruel?"

"Absolutely vindictive dearie." He says sounding a bit like Rumpelstiltskin.

"I've done worse." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes like kill a bar full of people. Freeze an entire forest causing two villages worth of people to die from hunger. Not to mention abandon your family and kill your best friend." I turn and see Bren firing out the spiteful words.

"And it is all your fault, the forest froze because you killed that werewolf who had been a friend to me. The drunks died because people found out about an award for my capture. As for the clan, they were never my family. All they did was tolerate me, Al was my only friend and I wasn't even in the same kingdom as he was. By the way, if your little girlfriend tries following me again. You'll find her a little...cold." I threaten brushing past him sending a wave of icy wind in his face. "As for you, if I see you near my house again. You'll be no more than an ice cube."

"Be careful dearie. You seem a bit... cold." Rumple calls out behind me. I stop at the door raising an eyebrow looking over my shoulder at the man behind bars sparing a quick glance for Grey.

"I'm always cold." I say before walking out the temperature in the hallway dropping several degrees as I tread lightly down the hall and out the door. I understand what he meant. I'm getting out of hand and where my emotions go my powers follow. I can't give myself away just yet.

**So, here's another update. Scarlet/Kali is kind of a badass, she just hasn't been able to be one for a long time. Oh and I changed the name and summary because I have a better idea of what will happen in later seasons and episodes so hope you like the change. **

**Thank you,**

**The Lady Geek, your reviews are fun to read. I got you some threats in this chapter and I promise you he may end up an ice cube at some point in time.**

**Lilly, I will try to write your character in but I can't make any promises. I feel as though I already have a lot of outside characters and some I still haven't introduced. But I will try to make an effort to edit in a young Dana Snow that moons over Henry in some episode. (Even if it's just a brief mention). I'll try my best and thank you for the review :)**

**Be careful, I heard that muggles, mundanes, mortals, and the factionless are the only ones that don't review, but do what you want and remember, bow ties are cool, and bananas are great sources of potassium.**


	13. What Happened to Frederick

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

.oOo.

_"Go Charming I'll catch up in a minute," I yell turning Aristo around abruptly and unhooking my bow from my shoulder drawing an arrow from a quiver I stole off of a knight David's protests fading as his horse keeps on moving. Aristo is the best, he can run quietly which is a feat is a feat in itself and is amazing at maneuvering compared to other horses. "Come on Aristo, let's knock them off," I say and he takes off abruptly but slow enough so that I stay on without the use of my hands. The knights see me coming because sometimes you have to notice the blob of black coming at you and skid to a stop. I shoot one in the shoulder and then swing my black wooden long bow knocking the other off his mount. I hear the yell of more guards but in the direction David went in. Without a thought I swing my bow back over my shoulder and Aristo turns automatically running off in the prince's direction._

_I shake my head when I see five soldiers on his tail. None of them look behind them to see a shadow descending on a swift mount. I sigh in disgust when Charming hops a fallen tree on his horse but every single one of the guards can't. I draw my katana and freeze three of the guards as Aristo easily hops the tree not needing to skirt around it. I catch a glimpse of him across the trail from me but can't get to him in time to tell him about the two men behind him. __George's men on the trail split up and I follow the men as they carry David off. I shake my head and rush ahead when I see who's waiting for him. Abigail._

_"Hello my lady," I mock hopping off Aristo._

_"Kali," she acknowledges blankly. "I should've known you'd be with him."_

_"Come to win your fiancee back?"_

_"No," she said walking past me and towards David, whom she thought was James._

_"Abigail? Kali! What are you doing here?" David asks noticing us behind the guards. Should I be worried about the relief that was clearly present when he said my name?_

_"Came here to save your sorry ass, seeing as you aren't the least bit observant," I say cutting the ropes binding his hands with my katana before the guards could. He looks at his hands amazed that my blade didn't touch him. I'm shocked he'd question my aim._

_"And I wanted to get my hands on you before your father ripped you to shreds," I smirk at the accuracy of her words._

_"How did you know he was going to-" he begins but she cuts him off._

_"Because I have ears in the King's court, and besides everyone's best efforts to hide me from it I know the truth. You love Snow White and you have no intention of marrying me." She says but, the sadness in her voice, it's not because he doesn't love her it's remorseful._

_"I am sorry for ever calling you a dumb blond when it comes to the topic of love," I say. "Oh and by the way, welcome to the club." I say propping an elbow on one of her guys' shoulder. I smile when he doesn't shrug me off._

_"My apologies but I will not marry someone I don't love and give that cesspit the satisfaction that I helped him. If that means suffering the consequences, so be it."  
_

_"Very heroic Charming," I say giving him mock applause. Why's he so uptight? If they want to kill him they'd have to go through me and let's face it, I can take them all with one hand behind my back, blindfolded too._

_"You're prepared to lay down your life," she observes ignoring me. That is what most people do._

_"Don't help him with his mission for martyrdom. It makes my job harder than it needs to be." I say with a sigh. If it wasn't for me let's face it he'd be dead by now, and lost._

_"Don't worry I didn't come here to see him die. I came here to help you escape." I am flabbergasted. Flabbergasted, what a fun word._

_"Why would you help me?" David asks not as surprised as I was._

_"I don't want to marry you either." I smile, finally someone who doesn't want to fall in love with Prince Charming._

The memories spin around in my head as I try to grab on to something solid as I sit in the hammock in my studio spinning slowly my breath coming out in puffs in the frozen room. Ice coats almost every surface now. I've been in here since I woke up. Not doing anything in particular, just spinning in the hammock. Trying to forget the last time I lost it. Bren wasn't lying when he said I froze a whole forest. I did. I forgot what realm it was in, but for a week a whole forest was in winter when it should have been in the middle of summer. People and animals died from both the cold and starvation. Harvests were ruined, and a village was buried in snow literally, you couldn't see any buildings. That whole village full of people died. I've killed people before without meaning to.

I have a lot to forget. I pull out the vial Gold gave me the other day and look at it. The liquid is clear and could pass easily for water. Take it, the thought crosses my mind and my fingers wrap around the vial. If I forget I have reason to believe my powers will still be with me. I can't forget and then reveal myself during some fight with one of the countless people that annoy me. I get up and set the vial down. Then I pick it back up. Too many people would just take it besides something tells me that as soon as I leave the room it would be gone.

I grab a tube of black paint and squirt some white on the palette too before moving to the incomplete painting of my father and Rumpelstiltskin striking a deal. I smile when the white spot in the sky is gone and work on adding smaller details in until I'm happy with it. I leave it on the stand to dry and grab another canvas setting it up on an easel near the stairs. Without hesitating I drag my brush across the top of the canvas pushing on a night sky and blending in a soft blue violet before setting to work on a cloaked figure facing a never ending sea with a club swung over their back. I recognize the figure when he appears in my dreams, he's a lost boy, one of the few that knew I was there. I smirk at the memory of the lost boy. So tough until he came upon someone he couldn't hit with a large stick.

Deciding that reminiscing might help I grabbed an empty sketch book and opened to page one. Going off of memory I started to recreate Henry's book through images alone. I'd never be able to remember the words. I go into the cupboards happy with a sketch of Prince Charming and Snow White on their wedding day. It was more accurate in my picture than it ever was in the book. I return to my table with a 180 pack of Prismacolor colored pencils and add color.

I blink a few times when I hear the knock at the door. I sigh and answer it sighing when it's not Henry. I probably have to pick him up soon. Then I notice it's dark out. How long have I been in here?

"What are you doing here Grey?" I ask frostily.

"Looking for you obviously. Your mother hasn't seen you all day so she called in a favor. Can I come in?"

"You could if I were to allow you to do so."

"Please? I need to apologize and explain, besides. We know that sooner or later you will have to listen to what I have to say."

"Don't pretend like you know me."

"I know you better than you know me. I know you like cinnamon on your hot chocolate. I know you don't like to help people or even talk to them because you don't trust them. I know you want to believe Regina is really your mother even though she annoys you like just about everyone else. I also know that Henry is the only person besides Prince James that you took care of since you left the clan. I know you'd make a great leader even though you want nothing to do with the responsibility. I know you don't love me like you did back then. And I know you're about to lose it. I want to help you Kal."

"Leave. I never loved you and you never loved me. Besides, you don't know me so stop pretending like you do. I will keep my promise Bren. You will be nothing but a big chunk of ice if you come here again." I threaten. Instead of taking a step back he takes one forward and I counter and take one back as well by habit.

"You don't mean that. I know that beneath your icy surface you have a heart and you wouldn't leave me as an ice sculpture."

"What would you bet on that?"

"Any last chance I have with you."

"You can't bet what you don't have."

"Come on, do you want a ride home?" He asks taking a step back. "Come on, I promised Regina I would get you home, and it's either I give you a ride or we walk. Either way I'm seeing you home."

"Good luck with that."

"Come on please?"

"What do you want?" I ask tired of him begging.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You're just afraid of my reaction. I know you Bren, I was with you pretty much everyday for nine years."

"You won't like my answer."

"Maybe I won't maybe it'll get you frozen in that spot or maybe it will be exactly what I need to hear." He sighed the sound barely noticeable and ran his hand through his hair as he searched for words.

"Because you're mine. You always have been even though I never appreciated you. I love you, the first year I taught you, I knew I loved you and when I found out you were the chief's daughter I made sure my name was tossed around just so I could have the chance of being with you."

I smile and shake my head looking at the ground biting my lip to keep from laughing. "The thing is, if any of that was true we might not even be here right now. We might be in some other realm with my best friend Al, leading my family. But no, you had to throw it away and in doing so you taught me something." I said taking a step towards him my voice filled with venom. "The pretty ones look best as blocks of ice." I said this as I put a hand on his shoulder and he became a big chunk of ice with his mouth hanging open unattractively. I pulled the vial out of my pocket, uncorked the lid and pouring it in his mouth carefully so I wouldn't spill and snapped my fingers. He thawed in a few seconds and swallowed a few times before falling to the ground. I shrugged and started walking home after locking the door to my studio.

* * *

_"We have reached my father's realm, we should be safe here." Abigail said as she slowed her mount to a stop. I sighed and turned around on the back of Aristo as he stopped as well. I crossed my legs carefully and waited for charming to stop messing with his scarf and get off of his horse before I jumped off of Aristo._

_"Key word being should." I say sweetly forming a chunk of ice about the size of a sugar cube and giving it to Aristo. Another reason we got along, he loved ice._

_"You're not helping." He says and I roll my eyes turning my attention back to my horse._

_"I have provisions waiting for you. Sorry I didn't count on Kali being with you." She says grabbing a saddle bag from behind a tree._

_"I'm not taking any of it!" Charming said throwing it away. "Not until you tell me what's going on."_

_"Here I'll summarize. You are running from King George because you don't want to marry her, and she is helping you because she doesn't like your hair or your annoying personality. By the way you are not alone right there." I cut in as they start arguing._

_"Stop playing games! If you don't have feelings for me as you've said, why show me any kindness at all?" He says holding her arm and keeping her from turning away, let's just remember he is a shepard at heart. "What haven't you told me?"_

_"It's not you James, it's me." Why to I have a feeling I'll be hearing that a lot in my foreseeable future? "I don't want to marry you because my heart also belongs to another. A man I was once to wed, a man named Fredrick."_

_"What happened?"_

_"We all have our own tragedies."_

_"Preach it," I cut in quickly._

_"Lost love is the worse. I thought reuniting you with yours might bring me some comfort."_

_"Well, I'm afraid I am unable to help you then. My 'love' told me in certain terms that she does not feel for me as I do for her. You can't find something that doesn't exist," David says. I thought we were past this._

_"I told you that if she came she loves you. I mean who would take the time to break into a castle and get caught if she didn't care for the person she was trying to see. I am the one that sprung her from the dungeon after all." I say letting my annoyance show._

_"Well that's my tragedy." He says ignoring me._

_"It's not a tragedy! Believe me I know, my life is one big tragedy, proof being I have to travel around with you listening to you whine excessively." I say with my hands in the air being much louder than usual but calming down when I saw it was snowing._

_"That's no tragedy. Come, follow me," she said holding out a hand for David as she led him to a small pavilion sending the guards around it away. I walked under it and stood back looking at the gold statue of a knight in shining armor. The craftsmanship was good, mine was better though. "This is where my beloved Fredrick sacrificed his life."_

_"I'm sorry." David says like he's supposed to. "Did he die in battle?"_

_"We were traveling with my father, King Midas, when our caravan was ambushed. Fredrick bravely defended us but was cut down saving my father's life."_

_"It's a fitting tribute, the craftsmanship is remarkable. I've never seen anything so lifelike." David says running a hand over the knight's arm. I try not to be insulted._

_"That's because the arm you're touching is actually Fredrick's," Abigail says and David immediately removes his hand. "Fredrick saw the attack before anyone else and threw himself in front of my father knocking him to safety, because of my father's curse. He was instantly turned to gold."_

_"Well curses can be broken," David says as the optimist he is. "Have you tried true love's kiss?"_

_"Until my lips bled."_

_"Charming, in case you haven't noticed, the mask is stuck down." I say sarcastically. "There must be something else to do?"_

_"There is legend of a lake, lake nostos. It's waters are said to have magical properties. It says it will return to you something that was once lost."_

_"And you haven't tried?" He asks confused._

_"Of course I have, but the lake is guarded by a ghastly creature that overwhelms it's victims. No one has ever faced it and survived."_

_"Sounds fun how do we get there?" I ask immediately poking my head out around Fredrick before walking to them._

_"Don't give up hope just yet. I will face this guardian with the help of my friend and return with the water that will undo this wretched curse." David says confidently._

_"None have succeeded."_

_"None have my fearless bravery."_

_"What I fear is disregard for one's safety."_

_"Either way one of us should have our happiness."\_

_"And if you die neither of us will," she says._

_"Not true, if I succeed, you will be reunited with your Fredrick and your misery will end. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine." David says._

_"Stop trying to make yourself into a martyr, and you shouldn't worry. Whatever this big bad monster is, it hasn't met me." I say examining my nails. "We will be back soon enough."_

* * *

The next day I walk into Regina's office but stop when I see Abigail-Kathryn hesitating at the door.

"Mrs. Nolan?" I say once I reach the door. "What are you doing here?" Then I see she's crying. "Oh uhm, long day?" I ask. I don't comfort crying people. I don't comfort people in general.

"I-I stopped by to see your mother." She manages I nod and open the door, my eyebrows raising when I see Henry with a box in his hand.

"Henry? Did I miss your Birthday?"

"No," Regina said her eyes sliding to Kathryn. "Scarlet can you take Henry home and help him start his home work?"

"Yeah come on Henry." I hold the door open sparing one last concerned glance to Kathryn before following Henry out. What did my charming friend do now?

* * *

_"What's this?" David asks seeing some sort of shrine._

_"It's obviously where the local cannibals sacrifice to their gods," I say. "But seriously?"_

_"It's a shrine to the guardian of the lake. Every man who faces it leaves an offering here first asking for the creature's mercy." Abigail explains. I look in the direction of the lake and see some of it's waters peeking through the trees. I draw the two daggers both the length of my fore arm and spin them quickly._

_"We go the rest of the way alone," I say while I coat both of the daggers in a layer of ice before making it melt away._

_"No you're doing this for me I'm coming with," she protests and I shoot her a cold glare._

_"I have to protect this hard head, I won't be watching you and if this monster is so terrifying, neither of us will be able to hop in and save the day and will therefore render our trip useless when you're dead. You'll stay here even if I have to freeze you in your place." With that I turn around a winter breeze ruffling my cloak as I set off down the trail allowing David to say a goodbye and toss a helmet in the fountain before following me._

_Once we reached the lake charming took off his cloak and scarf before drawing a canteen and walking to the edge of the lake. My fingers moved up and down the hilt of the daggers as I watched his back. When he dipped the canteen into the lake a light blue ring grew from where he touched the water before disappearing. Charming stood up and threw the canteen at me. I shook my head and was about to throw it back at his head but didn't seeing as there was supposedly a monster in the lake._

_"Where are you? Make yourself known to me!" He commanded and I held back a laugh. It was a monster that played by it's own rules. Why should it listen? "Beast! Show yourself," he said drawing his sword while I played with my daggers in the background tossing them in the air and other little tricks. I glanced at the lake when the women rose from it rolling my eyes understanding why no MAN has ever defeated her. This should be fun to watch._

_"Here I am." She stated with open arms and a beautiful face. I could see Charming drooling._

* * *

"Emma get on his bike before I do!" I yell from my spot on Granny's steps with a hot chocolate in my hand. She looks back at my from the side walk August and his bike in front of her. He pulls out a helmet from the back of it and holds it out to her. She shakes her head and grabs it putting it on as she gets on the bike behind him and grabs onto him as he takes off down the street.

"If you want, I can take you for a ride sometime?" I turn and see Bren-Grey leaning against the door to the diner.

"Not even in your dreams Grey." I say getting up and walking up the stairs towards him. "Now if you would excuse me?" I ask sending him a pointed look.

"Of course. After you my lady," he says opening the door. I roll my eyes and set my mug on the bar leaving a five under it like usual before turning and leaving.

* * *

_"What's your name?" She asks walking towards Charming in the water. She's a naiad I think that's what they're called at least. "Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be."_

_"Stop! I know what you are, you're a siren. You speak the words of a spell meant to lure me to my death." Charming says raising his sword to her throat. I guess I was wrong, but aren't sirens hideous things with amazing voices?_

_"I would never hurt such a brave and powerful man such as yourself," she advanced batting his sword away. I couldn't help it I died laughing. The dagger I had just tossed in the air fell to the ground as I did laughing. Brave? Maybe. But powerful? "Not when there are so many other things we could do," she said a hand trailing across his chest. I continued laughing at her attempts to seduce him._

_"I said no!" he said swatting her hand away. "Stop, I will not fall prey to your deceptions."_

_"We'll see," she said with determination. "You're immune to me." She said backing towards the water cupping and pouring some onto her face. I looked up when her voice was no longer hers. "Like me more now Charming?" The siren asked in Snow White's form. David mumbles something about illusions as I get a hold of myself picking up my daggers. I snarl when I see them kissing but she's shielded by Charming I can't hit her without the dagger first passing through him. I throw both of the daggers one after the other. One successfully hitting her in the shoulder the moment before she pushes him into the water._

_I take off my black cloak and throw my bow, and arrows onto it before running and diving into the water. I see the bloody siren first and plunge the katana into her before scanning the surroundings. It's surprisingly light underwater. I see Charming struggling against some vines and swim over cutting him clear with one quick swing and then towing him to the surface._

* * *

"Henry!" I call seeing the boy on the steps in front of the school. He comes over smiling like usual. "Hey kid who's that girl under the tree over there? She hasn't taken her eyes off you since I got you." I say. He looks at the girl quizzically. Her dark brown hair is in two braids reaching halfway down her back and her glasses can't help with her popularity. When I saw her I instantly labeled her a goody two shoes and a nerd.

"Oh that's Dana. She's in Mrs. Well's class. She's nice," he says.

"Well she's nice and either likes to stalk boys, or she has a crush on you. I'd bet the latter. Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"She doesn't have a crush on me."

"Sure. Now come on before I go over there and ask her. You know I will," I threaten. "I can always arrange a little date for you two. That would be adorable," I say with a sigh, then Henry grabs my hand and pulls me away from the school. I know how to embarrass my brother. "You aren't still afraid to catch cooties right?"

"What's the surprise?" He asks desperate to change the topic as I lead him to the light house. "Did you find my book?"

"No not yet but until I do, I've been working on something. As for the surprise you will find that the definition of surprise is ruined if the person receiving the surprise knows what it is." I say smartly.

"That's no fun."

"For you," I point out. "I am having a great time."

* * *

_"They could have left us the two horses." I grumble as David shifts his weight once more behind me. I know they tried to take Aristo with them but my horse has a bit of a temper and he does what he wants. I'd give them five minutes before they gave up trying to tame the wild horse. Well, wild in their eyes at the time._

_"You've said that a million times Kal." He points out._

_"I've also meant it a million times. Aristo is my horse. He does what he wants and he hates people. I had to sweet talk him for ten minutes just so he would take us both."_

_"Oh poor you." I elbowed him and he promptly shut up and held on as I pressed my legs closer on Aristo's flank giving him the silent permission to go faster. We took off at a speedy canter giving no more chances to talk as Charming held on for his life._

_Aristo slowed to a stop as we reached the pavilion lit with torches. I dismounted immediately after Charming and wet to stand in front of my horse holding out an empty hand and making ice cubes appear out of thin air allowing him to munch on them. I walked over to the pavilion and stood in the shadows near David as Abigail poured the water on the top of Fredri__ck's golden head. Slowly the gold changed back into the silver medal of his armor and he fell to the ground free from his golden curse. Then he and Abigail became all lovey __dovey__ so I turned away sick to my stomach._

_"Eww, gross. That's just," I say letting out a shudder and they pull away as Aristo walks up to my side and lets out a snort. "I know right," I say agreeing with him._

_"Kali, and Prince James, they're the ones that freed you," Abigail says and I mock bow._

_"I am indebted to you," he says immediately._

_"You can pay me back by walking down the aisle with someone you truly belong with." Charming says being his Charming self. "And perhaps getting me a horse and supplies for our journey."_

_"Aristo isn't taking you!" I call out from where I lean against Aristo. How do their eyes slid past us so easily? I mean Aristo is a giant, and granted it is night time and he is a black stallion but seriously. I shake my head and leave them to finish their dull conversation as I climb onto Aristo and lie down on my back my feet crossed and the saddle acting as a terrible pillow. But the stars are out and peeking through the trees so it's worth it._

_Almost five minutes later we're both on horses tracking down Snow White once again._

* * *

"You like it?" I ask showing him the ten sketches I have done and one little story in the sketch book.

"They're great! Are you doing the whole thing?" He asks excitedly.

"Only what I can remember and I'm still looking for the book." I say taking it back from him. It's a good project for me and a worthy distraction from my problems.

"It's great, thank you," he says smiling bigger than usual.

"Okay then we need to go meet Regina for dinner." I say putting the sketch book in a drawer in the table and following Henry out the door.

* * *

_"Is she here?" I ask riding into the clearing._

_"No," David said quickly._

_"Then come on I saw some of George's men being idiots in the woods. They may or may not still be in one piece." I say lightly. "Hey Red," I say offering her a greeting. She's one of the few people I've met that Aristo likes and that's saying something about him because she's also a wolf. Horses and wolves don't generally mix. "Oh come on!" I say when a squad of soldiers come around the corner. I hear a bring me his head and silence whoever said that with an arrow before sending a wave of strong winter wind at them knocking three off of their mounts. I put my bow back and follow Charming and Red waving a hand and freezing a wave of riders as we disappear into the woods._

* * *

"Emma found my book!" Henry yells running into my room with it in his hands.

"Awesome! Where'd she find it?" I exclaim sitting up.

"In a gutter!" He says a bit too enthusiastically.

"Well...that's...great," I say. It's too bad it was in a gutter though, it's a very good biography.

"Oh and Mom said it's time for dinner," he says and I get up.

"Good I love food." I say following him down stairs. "Food is great." I frown when I see an extra place setting. The frown deepens when I see the extra person walk in from the kitchen. Bren.

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but that's life for ya. But this is a long chapter though. By the way, I have no idea if I mentioned this before but in the first episode, Pilot, when Emma's car crashes, the pages in Henry's book turn to a passage where there's a picture of flying monkeys before it flips to another page. Just a tid bit of useless information.**

**Thank you,**

**The Lady Geek, that would be useful in seeing stray shadowhunters and tracking down a blond that answers to "Jace" or "Hot Stuff" thank you for being consistent with your reviews they brighten my day and here's some more ice cube action for you.**


	14. Dreamy

Come out of things unsaid

Shoot an apple off my head and a

Trouble that can't be named

A tiger's waiting to be tamed

.oOo.

"I'm leaving." I say flatly my gaze leaving Bren as I walk out of the room and back upstairs. Hearing someone behind me, I close and lock my door once I get inside my room and set to work grabbing a duffle bag and putting a change of clothes in there before exiting through the window not in the mood to talk to anybody. I'm one of those people that will run from a problem if necessary. Right now, it's necessary considering the longer I'm in a room with my almost husband the colder it will get. I close the window behind me and walk onto the roof. I make my way to the side of the house and freeze myself a steep ramp that I slid down and melt once my feet are on the ground. I walk out of our yard and am about to step onto the sidewalk when I notice a figure hiding in the bushes. I reach and grab their shoulder pulling them out raising my eyebrows when I see the little girl from Henry's school.

"Honey, stalking is a bad habit to have, especially when you're stalking the sheriff's son." I say crossing my eyes and looking over the ten year old carefully. No idea who she is.

"I'm not stalking," she sputters.

"Then what do you call watching the boy you have a crush on as much as possible even when he doesn't know you are camped outside his house? I myself call it stalking. What are you doing out this late anyways isn't your bed time like seven o'clock?" I ask crossing my arms and leaning against one of those caged trees.

"I'm not three." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" I am way too amused by this conversation. "Well come on I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

"James street."

"Then let's get going before your parents figure out you're missing."

"My Dad is dead and my mother works all the time. No one is home to know I'm gone."

"Siblings?" I ask curious.

"My brother Kai went missing when I was three. I barely remember him."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, no one does. One day he was just, gone."

"What do you think happened?" Who are you Dana Snow?

"I think he got lost and is trying to find his way home." She says softly. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Yeah I've been told." We walk the rest of the way in silence. She's an odd kid. I mean Henry is odd too, but he is this weird kind of odd like there is something special he's hiding. Dana is more like an open book. One that forces you to read all of its secrets which turn out to be inconsequential to what's going on but important nonetheless. Let's just say I was right when I labeled her as a goody two shoes. She was definitely training to be a perfectionist and that annoys me more than it should.

"This is it." She says stopping in front of a generous house. "Thanks for walking me home."

"You can thank me by not stalking Henry from outside his window," I say.

"I wasn't stalking," she says blushing.

"The red on your face says otherwise." She sighs shaking her head and walks inside. I turn and start walking to my studio. She's a strange kid.

* * *

I sip my hot chocolate and avoid looking at Mary Margaret as she tries to round up volunteers for some fundraiser. It's not like I'd do any work if I did volunteer. I am lazy and nonsocial to most people because people annoy me..

Later in the day I walk towards my mother's office but pause when I see Grumpy smiling. Being the annoying person I am I had to go and call him on it.

"Hey Leroy." I say in a cheerful and foreign voice. Well, foreign to me that is. "Does someone have a crush on a nun?" I say sweetly.

"Oh shut up," he says pushing my shoulder playfully.

"Be careful Leroy, I see a smile. I might start getting used to it," I tease. "See you later." I get along with Grumpy for one solid reason. We both find people to be idiots almost always.

I walk into the office and see Regina printing something out. I shrug not caring enough to take an interest in it and sat down on the couch and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask once she gets off the phone.

"Sydney."

"He annoys me." I say because I'm such a happy person.

"Are you going to tell me why you left last night?" She asks in mother mode.

"Do you know who Grey was?" I ask.

"I guessed someone from your past when I saw how attached he was when you were in the hospital. I don't know who he is though, no."

"He's from my past. I was supposed to marry him. I left the clan after I caught him cheating on me. He underestimated me and thought the marriage would never happen so he screwed around. He's been looking for me ever since. I'm guessing he got into our realm a day or two before your curse hit."

"Oh, I thought he and you might've had...happier...memories from the way he looks at you."

"What spoiled it? My face whenever I saw him or, the sudden decrease in temperature whenever we are in the same room?" I ask sarcastically.

"For one who's been around for such a long time you know absolutely nothing about love, and you certainly can't recognize it. Officer Grey loves you, or at least cares for you."

"No he thinks he does, and I'm sorry Regina but that's not your curse, that's my crappy history with my first adopted family. Now I don't know why I came here but I'm leaving now." I say doing just that.

"Wait! Scarlet, listen to me for a moment please." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me back into her office. She let go of me immediately as I sent a wave of ice at her hand where she touched me turning it blue. "Kali please?"

"Don't call me that," I say a threat read easily in between the lines of my statement.

"Scarlet..." She begins but seems at a lost for words.

"If you've got something to say then say it," I fire my words like arrows released from my bow, every one hits their intended target.

"You're my daughter." I blink caught off guard by her words and I notice the cold in her hand disappear, it returning to normal. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and I will make sure Officer Grey stays away from you as much as possible. I don't care who you were in the Enchanted Forest, but here you're my daughter."

"I need to go," I say trying to make an exit. This was awkward. But I'm ice girl and exits are easy for me. Just put a well placed wall of ice somewhere and leave while people try to break through or melt it, neither of which are possible. Well breaking maybe, but melting? Nope. It's my ice and I'm the only one that can make it form and melt.

* * *

"Scarlet! Does your mother know you're up here?" I turn and see Leroy, a dwarf coming out of a door leading to the roof I was currently situated on to watch the festival. I'd been here all day avoiding many different people mainly those whose name starts with R or B.

"What do you think?" I ask him with a raised brow.

"I take that as a no."

"What are you doing up here?" I ask but am interrupted by Mary Margaret.

"Leroy! Please don't do it!" She cries coming out of the trap door Leroy had just come out of.

"Do what?" I ask and Mary Margaret looks at me in surprise. Come on! I was in a gray lace top with a highlighter yellow cami and shoes to match the cami. I wasn't exactly inconspicuous. I mean Grumpy noticed me, and out of all the dwarves he was most likely the least observant.

"I'm not going to jump," Leroy says and I look at Mary Margaret like she's crazy.

"You're not?" She asks, the relief in her voice evident.

"No are you crazy?" I ask her. "If he wanted to commit suicide I'd move to a higher building, or at least an unpopulated area. He might survive this jump, and if he does there are people below to rescue him. So move to the other side of the building at least if you change your mind."

"Yeah and I could hit someone. You know how much damage I could do? I'm solidly built." Leroy says patting his belly.

"And there's that," I say standing up.

"Then what are you doing up here?" She asks.

"I'm going to get my moment," he says with determination wielding a pick ax.

"Woah woah! What?"

"You might want to duck," he says raising the ax. I hit the deck and end up pulling Mary Margaret down with me when she didn't move. I stand up after the flash of sparks and see every light in the patch of land in front of town hall out.

"May I inquire as to what that was all about?" I ask.

"I'm selling candles sister." The two of them share a smile and I look at the rest of town seeing many unlit lights.

"I guess you'll need help," I say with a sigh following them downstairs and to the candle booth

* * *

"Scarlet can you grab that other box of candles?" Mary Margaret asks over the roar of the crowd.

"Got it," I yell back walking towards the pile of boxes and finding every single one empty. "Never mind, there's none left in storage."

"Then I guess we're sold out," she says a bit too happily. She and Leroy hug and Mary Margaret says something to him about having his moment before yelling at me and telling me to go enjoy the festival. I shrug and merge into the crowd holding on to my candle tightly. I find a bench near the road and pull a sketch book out of my drawstring bag as well as a charcoal pencil. Then I sketch the picture in front of me in black and white. The people holding their candles, their own sources of light. I move to the road and see Emma holding the door of her sheriff's car open for David. I pull out my phone and take a picture of him looking guilty and confused in the back of a police car, more confused than guilty but it doesn't matter to me.

The picture joins the folder including the picture of him in the hospital gown. I label the folder "Use Against Charming" before tucking my phone back in my pocket and leaving the rest of the drawing unfinished, choosing to walk home.

**Sorry really short chapter but there isn't many places to add Scarlet in during this episode. Anyways I hope you like it even though it is short and sorry I haven't updated too recently this chapter was an annoying one to write. I can't wait until I reach season three those will be easier but until then c'est la vie.**

**Special thanks to...**

**Lily, again I can't promise a big part but Dana Snow is certainly around and crushing on Henry. Thanks for your support :)**

**The Lady Geek, if we met in real life I think we would get along quite well, as always thank you for being awesome :)**

**MikaelsonChicka, Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reviewing. Your review brightened my day :)**


	15. Red Handed

**So I'm getting kind of bored with this story, so I think after this chapter I might take a break from it :(**

It was always you

Falling for me

Now there's always time

Calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

.oOo.

"So why was Charming arrested?" I ask Regina as she closes the front door trying to be discreet.

"Scarlet!" She gasps jumping surprised to hear my voice. She's not looking at me though. I'm too good to be seen, especially in the dark.

"Do you have an answer?" I ask patronizingly.

"Kathryn went missing almost twenty four hours ago. I'd imagine it has something to do with that." She says still looking for me.

"What did you plant?" I ask flicking on the light switch and revealing a glittering room, every surface shining with an icy gleam.

"What are you accusing me of?" She asks defensively.

"Come on Regina you are a smart girl, figure it out." I snap my fingers and all of the ice disappears in a second leaving the room much darker than it was before walking up stairs. I pause halfway up the stairs and turn to look at her. "By the way, when my friends go to jail. I'd break them out in a heartbeat. If I got caught then we'd be laughing in the cells next to each other. Just a warning," I said before continuing up to my room.

_"Have you heard of a thief as swift and silent as a shadow?" I glance up at the question though it wasn't directed at me. In a crowded bar no one would find me, especially if they weren't looking. I smirk and shake my head at the man talking to the innkeeper, David. The last time I had seen him he was only a little boy about nine years old. I've been away for quite a while._

_"If we've heard of him he's not a very good thief is he?" The man remarks. I slip a small hunting knife out from my sleeve about the size of a banana but not curved like one and throw it at the men, pinning the bartender to the wall behind him by his cloak._

_"Today's your lucky day. I happen to know the girl you're talking about quite well," I say drawing attention to myself walking towards them. Their eyes slid over me once, twice, and again until I'm standing right next to them. I didn't train for eighteen years to be mediocre._

_"Kali?" David gasps. I mock bow feeling like Rumpelstiltskin._

* * *

"Ruby, you can always be a bike messenger," I say with a smirk from the couch in the police department as we review possible jobs for Ruby that don't involve diners.

"Yeah that's available," Henry says scrolling through the computer.

"Bike messenger?" Ruby inquires without much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you take things to people in a little basket," Henry teaches optimistically and I resume my quest to fall asleep on the couch and see who wakes me up.

"Nope, am not so great at bike riding."

"How about taking things on foot to people with a little basket?" Yeah why not you did that quite often back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm not so sure that's even a real job." She says getting interrupted by a phone that immediately stopped ringing. "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"The non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy," he says as the phone rings once again. I open my eyes when I hear Ruby pickup and listen with interest to the one sided conversation. She's good, and maybe she just found a new job. I turn my head hearing Emma walk in and sit up giving up my mission of falling asleep.

"How's it going you guys?"

"Good I just finished writing my fifth symphony after standing on my head and quoting Shakespeare. Next I am going to form a band that will only perform covers of songs by The Beatles. I think I'll call it 13th Street." I say moving myself so I'm hanging upside down off of the couch because I'm weird like that. Besides everything is cooler upside down, I mean people are walking off the ceiling.

"Great, but I can't do anything," Ruby says and they all ignore me and my slightly sarcastic comment.

"I'm sure that's not true," Emma says like she's supposed to. "I just saw you on the phone. That was good."

"That? That was..nothing," Ruby says defensively even though there's nothing to defend herself from.

"No, no it isn't. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here," Emma says and I detect surprise in her words.

"Yes! Yes! Uhm, yes!" Ruby says jumping up excitedly. "I could answer phones, help out. Is there anything else you need done? Organized? Files? Cleaning up? Please I want to be useful," I can see Emma already regretting the decision.

"I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. Maybe want to grab us lunch? I would never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma says quickly.

"I'll take a Reuben," says my stalker as he breezes into the room. I pull myself up for a second to grab a pillow before hitting myself in the head with it as I hang upside down. After two I give up on freezing and thawing the pillow in my hands and throw it at him. He has the nerve to catch it.

"Kay! You two want anything?" Ruby says cheerfully.

"Uhm two chocolate chip cookies an apple pie and a hot dog." Henry says thoughtfully.

"You ate at school," I point out. "Hot chocolate?" I ask and she nods grabbing her jacket.

"Oh make that two," Brent says as she brushes past him.

"Move to Asia!" I yell at him the insides of my boots freezing.

"Hey! Lunch Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone," I turn my attention to the newest member of our 'hang out in the police station crew' because we're too cool to get caught when we pull something illegal and we feel at home among the cells.

"Uhh no, no, I'm fine." I get up sensing the distraction in her voice and walk over ignoring Bren who's on my flank. "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me it's like, it's like he was a different person." I blink a few times and shove my hands in the pockets of my jacket before anyone notices they're coated with ice.

"I'll go find him and bring him in," I say automatically.

"No you won't," Emma says hardly.

"I do what I want Emma and I've found David in the woods once, I can do it again."

"I don't doubt you, but you don't have authority."

"Do I?" I ask holding up Emma's badge I took when she was paying more attention to Mary Margaret than she was me. "I will find him and drag his ass back here. There's no way he kidnapped Kathryn. If he wanted someone gone, he would wish on a star and hope it was heard. He doesn't kill, he doesn't kidnap. It's not his thing." I defend him easily forgetting I never met David Nolan outside of a hospital.

"I'll go with her Emma," Bren says plucking the badge out of my hand and tossing it back to her.

"Good luck with that." I say walking away until Emma catches my wrist. I clench my fingers into fists my nails digging into my palms as I focus on hiding my ice and not turning the savior into a block of ice in front of everyone.

"I will lock you up if I have to." She threatens like she'd be able to. If she gets me in that jail cell it will be because I let her and I'd be out as soon as she left the room, probably before. Cages and I don't really mesh.

"Let's compromise." Henry says getting up and walking over. "Scarlet can go and find Mr. Nolan, as long as Officer Grey goes with her." I am about to blurt out a simple hell no before stomping on Emma's foot and running out the door into the woods before they can catch me when Henry looks at me with pleading eyes. I'd burn the world down to the ground if he asked me to.

"Fine." I cave yanking my arm out of Emma's hold and storming outside to see it snowing. It magically stops a second after I see the incessant white puffs. "Come on Grey we don't have all day." I yell and stomp in the direction of the woods.

* * *

_"I can't believe I found you," David says the relief and surprise in his voice evident._

_"I can't believe I just found out you were looking for me. I'm usually better at this type of stuff. Let's get out of here before the innkeeper remembers how to remove a knife from a wall. I have a reputation to uphold you know." We walk out of the tavern that shared the building with the inn and then to the edge of the small village I've been hiding out in for the past week. "Are you going to tell me why you were hunting me down?" I ask once we're in the coverage of the trees. "Or why you're staring?"_

_"Sorry it's just you haven't changed a bit."_

_"That's kind of what happens when you're immortal David."_

_"Yeah right. Anyways, I'd like your help."_

_"What do you need my help with shepard?" I ask curious, shepherds and thieves don't generally mix._

_"My twin brother died, he was the prince of the neighboring kingdom. When he died his father sought out a way to bring him back."_

_"Which is impossible," I cut in. I don't do magic but I know it's limits._

_"Right, instead he got me. I need your help, I don't know how to fight, or do other stuff princes should know how to do. You're the only warrior I know, that I would go to for help."_

_"And why would I help you? Come on David from all the time you've spent bothering me you should have at least figured out that I don't help people."_

_"Please, at least think of it," he says reaching into his pocket and drawing out a piece of curled paper. "Come here, if you will help me." I roll my eyes and watch him walk away. How is he now a prince? That kingdom is going to fall into ruin. I was surprised that he could read when he was eight. As for sword fighting. A sword is better than no sword but not by much if you don't know how to use it._

_I won't help him. Someday he will die and I will keep on living. I don't attend funerals. I need to get out of this realm. I turn in the opposite direction David took off in and raise my hand to my lips whistling. I start running and in a moment I'm running beside an Aristo. I grab the reins and jump on speeding towards Rumpelstiltskin's castle._

* * *

"And Bingo, there he is. Passed out, great." I say nudging David's body with my foot.

"Is he alive?" Bren asks kneeling down next to him. I turn hearing footsteps and see Ruby ducking under a few branches and walking up a small hill towards us.

"Found him!" She calls back to Emma, I'd assume. She comes running up and kneels next to Bren shaking David and yelling wake up a few times. He does eventually.

"Ruby?" He asks obviously confused. Bren stands up and walks to my side standing slightly in front of me his posture tense as if David was an animal that would spring and when he did Bren was ready to catch him. But it's David, and like I said when he wants someone gone he will wish upon a star. He'd never kill someone unless they deserved it and even then I wouldn't bet my money on it.

"Do you remember where you are?" Emma asks helping him up.

"No, what the hell? I was, I was in your office and did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember anything since you were in the office last night?" Emma asks her expression stating my thoughts, shit.

"No," he says confirming our fears. The winds pick up and I storm away before I completely lose my temper.

* * *

The pier's cold, freezing actually. Icicles hang off of the wooden dock that I sit at the end of watching the blue-green sea in front of me.

"Scarlet?" I turn and see Grey standing a few feet away. I'm out of it. Too out of it. "Come on it's freezing," he says pulling me up and taking off his black leather jacket and draping it over my small frame. I'm not there. Well I am, but I'm not. I'm just an observer it seems. "Let's get you home." He grabs my hand and leads my down the dock and back to land where his motorcycle rests in park. I blink starting to come out of my daze.

"I can walk home." I say taking the jacket off and shoving it at him taking my hand back.

"I have no doubt. But if you do you have to at least take my jacket, and if you take my jacket you will have to return it to me and therefore see me again. I think you'd rather let me give you a ride home so you won't have to see me in order to return a jacket." As he says this he puts his jacket back on my shoulders and then sets a helmet on my head. "Come on." I roll my eyes and get on the bike behind him. He takes off as soon as my arms are around him.

He slows to a stop in front of my house and I get off handing him the helmet. He grabs my hand as I turn to leave. "I came looking for you for a reason. They found a heart in a box. A human heart, and the prints on the box...they're Mary Margaret's." He says after a while.

"What? How in hell could Mary Margaret kill someone?" I ask and the winds pick up ice forming on the inside of my boots.

"I don't know. I came because I knew you would want to know. Don't tell anyone I told you though. That would get me in trouble."

"I-I won't," I manage and he frowns.

"You should get some sleep." He says standing up setting the helmet behind him. "Goodnight Scarlet," he says softly before kissing my forehead.

"What the hell was that?" I ask after I slap him.

"Ow, what?" He asks rubbing the side of his face. I spin on my heel and stomp inside the house ad up the stairs avoiding people.

**JK APRIL FOOLS. I love this story too much, though the chapters need to start growing, I'll work on that.**

**Thank you for your support and the next update should come soon but who knows I have to write a research paper soon :(.**

**Oh well, I'm sorry if I gave any of you people a heart attack, feel free to review if you thought I would seriously end this story.**


	16. Heart of Darkness

How long till your surrender?

It's a long way

For heart break

Let your heart wait and bleed

How long till your surrender to me?

.oOo.

_"Red duck," I mutter drawing my bow and an arrow aiming for the archer hitting him as the flaming arrow hit the ground in front of her._

_"They found us," David says rushing to the horses. I whistle with my bow hand for Aristo as they mount David's horse. I shoot down a few more of the soldiers before running back past Ruby who was looking rather wolfish. I ran and grabbed Aristo's reigns jumping up and mounting him on the run allowing him to speed up as soon as I was situated on his back. I unhooked my bow from over my shoulder and notched an arrow but saw my work was not needed. I smiled as a giant wolf mauled George's men before coating a section of the ground in ice. Ruby would be able to jump and avoid it all but the horses would have to slow down to cross. _

_"Come on David let's go. Ruby will catch up." I say urging him on as Aristo slows to keep pace with David's horse._

* * *

I glare hatefully at the black leather jacket on the floor of my closet. He knew I would forget all about it after the Kathryn's heart bomb. I could burn it. Drop it off at the police station when Henry and I go to see Emma again. I don't have to see him to give it back. Why'd I even take the damn jacket in the first place it's not like I get cold. I mean I summon ice and snow and all things winter. I don't get cold. I can stand in a snow bank in short shorts and a tank top and not be cold so why in hell did I take his jacket? The part of me where all of my bad ideas originate decides it's because I like him. The sane parts all agree that there's no way in hell and tell the insane to go sit in the corner.

I glance at the time and scowl I wasted the entire morning wishing Grey's jacket would spontaneously combust or something instead of painting or working on Henry's book even though he didn't need it anymore. I drape the frigid jacket over my arm unable to keep myself from inhaling the waft of winter mint that drifted from it before walking out of my room and then the house. I walk to the police station where I told Henry I'd meet him after school. I walk in warily to the main room seeing Mary Margaret in a cell. I bite my lip and walk over.

"Mary Margaret?" I ask tentatively. She rolls around to look at me before sitting up on the cot.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?"

"I told Henry I'd meet him here after school. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, don't lie, I can see it in your face. Emma may let you out of these conversations because she doesn't want to have them but I have no problem with it. What's wrong?" She shakes her head and I sigh. "Okay well I'm no lawyer and I don't know the details but I know you have a lot of evidence staked against you. Even if you're innocent you should get yourself a lawyer. I would ask Gold, he knows his way around a document and doesn't care what anyone thinks. He also won't pick a side. If I were you right now I'd be hoping I could pay whatever price he wants. I'm going to go find Henry, good luck."

* * *

_"Charming you see that animal on it's feet next to you it's called a horse get on it we're on the right path. Actually I have no idea who's path we're on now." I say getting a glimpse of a naked man. "I am going to go and look for something useful," I turn Aristo around and head in the other direction asap._

* * *

I walk around the corner and run into a wall and fall to the ground because I'm not thinking straight.

"Oh for the doctor's sake move!" I yell at the idiot.

"Sorry," he mutters and my eyes narrow as he pulls me to my feet. I hate his dark eyes. I hate his soft black hair and how it feels to run my fingers through it. I hate how strong he is and I hate the worry in his eyes as he looks over me for damage. "Ah my jacket, thank you for returning it." He says seeing the black leather draped over my arm. I hand it to him and step around him heading towards the door. I pause when I see Emma coming in and take a step back following her back towards Mary Margaret's cell.

"There was a hunting knife in the heating vent in your room," Emma says immediately.

"A heating vent?" Mary Margaret says unable to believe it. "I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is," she says on the verge of tears.

"Someone did who put a hunting knife there. I checked for signs of a break in but there weren't any," Emma says, she may not want to, but disbelief is eating away at her. With this much evidence, no judge in the country wouldn't easily put her in jail.

"You don't believe me?" Well you could make it an effort to be not so easily framed.

"Of course I do, but what I think doesn't matter, the evidence is pilling up by the hour."

"What are you saying," Mary Margaret asks on the verge of tears, wait she is crying.

"I'm saying you should think about hiring a lawyer," Emma says.

"Excellent idea," Gold says making his entrance known. I smirk, the trial took him longer than I thought it would.

"Did you call him?" Mary Margaret asked me. I shook my head no with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks wary of the pawnshop owner.

"Offering my legal services," he answers walking forward.

"You're a lawyer?" Emma asks with a bit too much amazement. I mean it's not like he can paint the sky purple. Oh wait he probably can.

"Ever wonder why I'm so dept at contracts? Having followed the details of your case Ms. Blanchard I think you'd be well advised to bring me onto your council."

"Why is that?" Mary Margaret asks because I didn't give her plenty of reasons earlier.

"Because the sheriff had me arrested for beating a man nearly to death and I managed to persuade the judge to, drop, the charges." He says smoothly, no wonder Emma didn't like him.

"And there's the added joy of watching the case fall apart like the mirrors Just Bieber looks at." I cut in leaning against the wall.

"Receiving your influence isn't needed here, we need to find the truth."

"And exempting influence may be exactly what's needed here," Gold argues.

"What's needed here is for me to do my job," Emma says.

"Well I'm not stopping you I'm only here to help."

"Enough," Mary Margaret's voice rings out. I turn and see the headstrong Snow White that only rarely annoyed me standing in the cell.

"You heard her," Emma said triumphantly.

"No I was talking to you," Emma whips around to face her friend the worry on her face evident. "He's right Emma, I need help, you need to do your job or else I'm screwed. So just, please do your job the best you can. You'll prove me innocent but until you do, I need some practical help."

"Besides, if this case does make it to court imagine how much fun we'll have in the courtroom. I'd imagine some pretty creative name calling from the peanut gallery," I say with a smirk. With Gold on her side, well let's just say whomever, Regina, set her up, would be found out, and let's just say it would be entertaining to watch.

"Trust me, this is in Ms. Blanchard's best interest." Gold says letting my comment go unacknowledged.

"Good luck Mary Margaret. I hope your best interest is what he's looking out for." Emma says sharply before walking out of the room Bren looks at me and then follows her.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll skin him alive his intentions aren't honorable," I call out after her smiling sweetly. "Oh by the way have you seen Henry anywhere?" I ask her following them out of the room.

"I dropped him off at Granny's before I came here." She answers and my eyes widen.

"Please tell me you didn't take him with you to search your apartment," I ask digging my nails into my palms. She says nothing.

"Come on I'll give you a ride there," Grey says after a second.

"Too slow," I mutter running out of the police department and towards town.

* * *

_"Rumpelstiltskin," David says shoving the doors open with flair._

_"He knows you're here Charming there's no need to be you're histrionic self." I say absently sitting on the round table in the center of the room Indian style._

_"Show yourself," he commands ignoring me._

_"Still dressing like a prince I see even though you've run away from the life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?" Rumple says from the doorway of his palace._

_"Oh come on Rumple every child you set up with a new life does eventually run from it." I say examining my katana. "Of course we carry them with us always. Besides you simply gave him a prison sentence."_

_"Yeah well one that you've now skirted. Careful dearie, King George is a vengeful man." I snort at Rumple's statement and shake my head. George is an old fart not fit to rule a speck of dirt let alone the kingdom where he currently resides._

_"I'm here about Snow. Rumor has it she's after the queen and she came to you for help." David says with determination._

_"Yes she did."_

_"I thought she was smart," I say face palming once, and then twice when Charming drew his sword. Winds blew the doors shut and I shrugged as the two men shot me a glare. "Oops."_

_"What did you do to her?" He fires returning his glare to the dark one._

_"What did I do to her? You mean what you, did to her. You caused her pain. Without that pain she would never have drank that potion to forget about you. That's what changed her." Rumple fires._

_"Undo the potion, all magic can be broken with true love," he glances at me as he speaks the two baby words and my eyebrows scrunch together quizzically. Why me?_

_"So that's it then, true love's kiss will awaken her."_

_"Most certainly, but it's going to be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is," he says batting David's sword away and letting out a creepy laugh._

_"Name your price."_

_"All you young people are so arrogant and stupid. I give up!" I yell hooking my ankle on the bowl of roses before hanging upside down off the table and watching it snow upside down defying gravity with a bit of concentration._

_"How about, your cloak?" Rumple asks and I roll my eyes. Was he always a lunatic?_

_"My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?" David asks just as confused as me._

_"Don't question it. He was thrown at a wall as a child." I say lightly the impossible snow in front of me disappearing._

_"It's drafty in here," he says much more seriously than I thought he'd be able to. Charming takes off his cloak and sets it on the table I am hanging upside down off of. I choose that moment to flip off of the table landing on my feet facing the two men with my hands in the air._

_"Where is she?"_

_"On her way to the queen's highway, this is the route she's taking, but you'd better be quick, because if she kills the queen she becomes as evil as the woman whose life she took."_

_"She could never become that evil."_

_"It's magic I wouldn't bet on that," I say. "Evil isn't born, it's made."_

_"If Snow starts down that road you'll never get her back," Rumple calls out. "Oh Kali, stay for a moment." I roll my eyes and step back in towards the center of the room. "Don't help him today or tomorrow. In fact why don't you take the days off, and then you can help Snow White until I give the word." He says with a smile._

_"Ooo a day off, yippee," I say enthusiastically walking back out of the castle._

_"Have fun!" I hear him call out behind me. I shake my head and walk out the door tracking Charming on horseback and catching up easily. I'm pretty sure he didn't know I was flanking him, but that was how I wanted it. I got off Aristo and climbed a tree following David using my ice to create bridges from tree to tree. I could always jump and swing from branch to branch but I'm a lazy person._

_I almost fall out of the tree when Charming grabs Snow and kisses her. Snow of course pulls away because she doesn't remember him and promptly knocks him out. I grab onto a branch and immediately blue ice covers it I pull back and the ice stops moving with a shake of my head it melts away and I walk in the tree tops following Snow White as she drags her true love away._

* * *

"Ruby have you seen Henry?" I ask as soon as I burst into the quiet diner not breathing any harder than usual.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago. I don't know where he went off to though." She says immediately. I scowl and turn around jumping the steps and hitting the ground at a run. I wish Aristo came over with us. Well maybe he did, but I really wish he remembered and would trot up like his loyal and faithful self when I whistled. I am not ashamed to say he was the first thing I thought of when I remembered.

Anyways I run across the street towards town hall knowing Henry would most likely have gone to meet up with Regina for diner. Halfway across the street I flip off whoever decided to honk their horn at me the irresponsible teen that crossed the street without looking. I think it might've been King George, scratch that, Old Fart George. I reach town hall and stop at the door. Henry came here, I can feel it, but he wasn't here long. If I was a ten year old that just learned my teacher is going to be put on trial for murder where would I go? Emma's, duh. I run in the opposite direction and reach the apartment building and start climbing the steps in twos.

* * *

_They are so cute together it makes me nauseous. Someone feel free to rip out my eyeballs I need a distraction and freezing someone's ass off would work quite well. Watch Snow kill the queen or watch Charming fail to untie a simple knot? Well if I follow Snow I will feel obligated to help her when she gets caught so I shouldn't do that. I make up my decision when the cricket appears. Watching Charming talk to a bug is very interesting. I want to freeze this moment and mock him with it. I mean advice from a cricket? What's he going to tell you? How to not get stepped on by a big black boot? I almost fall down again and give myself away._

_At least now he's free. I shake my head getting over my own amusement before following him in the path Snow White took. I stop in the tree covering Snow White and watch from above as she pulls the arrow back aiming at the queen. It would've shot her off of her horse if David hadn't jumped in the way. I frown wondering where he learned to be an idiot as Snow rushes down the steep hill toward them. Unable to help myself I summon more snow and hide them from the view of the road. I can't do anymore though. I need to get out of this realm and Rumple is my ticket out._

_I turn back to see them kissing. I whip my head around and see George's men. They descend upon the couple quickly and I swing down dropping the last few feet and landing cat like on my feet. But I can't help him. I want to freeze all of his men and leave them here for the next party of travelers to find. I want to urge the winds on and tip the cart over fighting my way through the men with blood on the ground as well as on my katana. But I can't because of Rumpelstiltskin. It'd better be worth it. I punch a tree and it freezes in an instant leaving it in a dreamlike state. I turn and see the cart fading away two guards staying behind to make sure we don't follow even though they probably haven't noticed me yet. __When they notice me it's too late they're already ice sculptures._

_"I will always find you!" Snow calls out to the disappearing caravan._

_"Come on, we have to go." I lead her away from the area and then she takes the lead I whistle for Aristo and he follows us dutifully. We stop at a small cottage in the woods. Snow takes a second before walking through the door. I walk a few steps back to my horse and press my lips together. I could get on Aristo and catch up to the caravan taking Charming back before they even realized I was there. But I can't, for whatever reason Rumple needs me here with Snow White. I'm leaving as soon as she starts singing to some small woodland creature and it doesn't peck her eyes out._

* * *

"Hey is Henry here?" I yell through the door as I knock on it.

Emma opens the door and sees me leaving the door open for me to follow her inside. "You just missed him, he went to meet Regina for dinner."

"I've been chasing him all over town." I say with a sigh not bothering to follow her inside. "Oh well, audios or something." I turn back around and jump down the stairs swinging over the railing on the last floor and running out the door of the apartment building. I run down the sidewalk and skid to a stop as a motorcycle drives up in front of me on the side walk. He doesn't know how to take a simple hint does he?

"Do you need a ride?" Grey asks pulling his helmet off has black hair still hair gelled to perfection. I like him better without all the product. "Come on, I've watched you run literally all over town in the last twenty minutes," he says cutting off my protests.

"I can keep running," I say.

"If you don't get on I will," I turn and see Sam who happens to be waving cheekily at him. I roll my eyes and huff taking the helmet from him and putting it on. I love winter mint. He backs off of the side walk and speeds away in the direction of my house. I see Henry and Dana? On the side walk and tap his shoulder pointing to them he nods and pulls over.

"Thanks," I say shoving the helmet at him.

"Anytime," he says being charming.

"HENRY I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO MEET UP AT THE STATION THAT IS WHERE YOU GO AFTER SCHOOL!" I yell stomping down the sidewalk after the young couple. What is it with love? It is just so weird I mean why in hell would you want to devote every moment of your life to one insignificant person. All love is is an pinion that everyone disagrees on. Unless it's Brendan Urie, everyone can easily admit he's hot without an argument. The only people who wouldn't are the hipsters that think they're cool.

"Oh hey Scarlet," he says like I'm not furious with him. He's too smart. I can't stay mad at the kid and he knows it. I mean that's the reason we aren't standing on ice/snow or other signs of an early winter. "You know Dana right?"

"Yeah," she has a giant and obvious crush on you. I don't say the last part out loud though. Some people I'm just unnecessarily nice to. "We have to get home though Mom's making lasagna for dinner."

"Okay. I'm going next door to my grandmother's house, is it okay if I walk with you?" Dana asks timidly.

"You can talk to me I'm not going to summon lightning bolts and turn you into ash," I say lightly watching the shadows in the corner of my eye. It's nearby I can feel it.

"Okay, well this is my stop, I'll see you tomorrow Henry," Dana says a few minutes later as we pass a neat little yellow house with a big white painted wooden porch and blue forget-me-nots spilling out of window boxes. It's a grandmother's house. Plain and simple.

"Bye," I say absently pausing for Henry to catch up. "How are you doing?" I ask once Dana reaches the front porch.

"Fine I guess, why?" He asks quizzically.

"Because you most likely found the murder weapon in the Kathryn Nolan case against your teacher."

"She didn't do it. Mom did." He says immediately with determination.

"Maybe, but right now everything points to Ms. Blanchard and I won't give you false hope. She might not win this on her own." I say softly. If something does happen and Mary Margaret doesn't get out of this then I want him to be prepared for the worst.

"But she has to!" Henry protests.

"And hopefully she will, I'm just preparing you for the worst okay Henry?" He nods and I open the front door looking around our front yard before following him inside.

**So I had this all written and ready to post yesterday, but I left my room for a minute and then came back and my little sister messed with it. I ended up having to rewrite half of the chapter but oh well.**

**The Lady Geek, I should've been able to figure out how over used that one would've been so sorry but it was the only April Fool's joke I played so oh well, and we all love our poor cheater of a fiancee, well, at least when he's being beaten up. Thank you for your review :)**

**Lilly, I don't know about the extra chapter but I am sad to say you guessed how I was going to write her in. SPOILER ALERT Kai will appear in S03 with a different name and sorry that is all I am giving away. :)**

**Guest, I will work on that. I mean Regina in "mother mode" is entertaining to write. Thank you for reviewing :)**


	17. Hat Trick

Lost in the city of angels

Down in the comfort of strangers

I found myself in the fire burned hills

In the land of a billion lights

.oOo.

"Okay who was the genius that broke Mary Margaret out of jail?" I ask once I see Emma and Gold watching the empty cell. Who knows why, I mean the door is open. What do they expect a dancing Snow White to appear out of thin air? This is a non-magical realm.

"What did you do?" Emma asks rushing towards the cell.

"Nothing! She was gone when I got here," Henry says.

"He's right, we got here about five minutes ago, saw the cell was empty then I went looking for you. She does realize this only makes her look guiltier right?" I ask boredly sitting on a desk.

"Her arraignment's tomorrow, if she's not there.." Gold Begins.

"She's a fugitive," Emma finishes. "It doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn, she's screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"You mean Regina?" He cuts in.

"The arraignment's at 8 am so I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"What about me how can I help?" Henry asks. I bit my lip, I'd be able to track her down easily, almost too easily. But I have to take care of Henry.

"Go home," she commands sternly then looks at me. She know I'm the next problem.

"She's right Henry. You'd be most help stalling Mom. I however, am going with you," I say to Emma. "I'm going to drop off Henry and then I'll come find you. You may be able to find someone in a concrete forest but me," I pause and smile. "I can track people easily, especially in a forest."

"And how'd you come by that skill?"

My smile grows and I spare Gold a glance who's looking down at the ground smiling just as big. "Let's just say I played a lot of hide and go seek when I was little. Now before you say anything else and give me more crap, I'm eighteen and I do what I want. I will follow you into the woods so why not just accept my help? After all, I won't be a burden." She shakes her head giving up and puts on her belt.

"Emma if she leaves Storybrooke.." Henry says quietly.

"Not now Henry," she says ending the conversation.

"Ms. Swan, I know time is of the essence but if Ms. Blanchard doesn't return, her future is in jeopardy and if you're caught helping her, so is yours," Rumple points out Emma says something back but Henry and I are walking out the door.

"Come on Henry," I say when he starts falling behind.

"Walk slower," he complains.

"Well I have to drop you off before I help find Mary Margaret and the faster I get you home the faster I can get out there." I say quickly shushing conversation. When we reach our street I grow too impatient and give Henry a piggy back ride home setting him down gently at the front door. "Now what's your job?"

"Distract Mom."

"Then let's go, operation..?"

"Snow falls," I furrow my brow at the name but shrug it off walking inside.

"I'll see you later then," I say giving him a quick hug before darting up the stairs to my room and changing into my black combat boots. I don't own sneakers or hiking boots. The only active footwear I have are hockey skates and those are only taken out when the pier freezes over and that hasn't happened in the past three years so... I wish I had one of my knives. I could stop at my studio and grab my katana but I shouldn't waste the time. I walk to my window weaponless and slide it open making my escape. I head to the woods behind the house and climb a tree then take advantage of my powers running on ice level with the treetops looking below me for Mary Margaret.

I drop to the ground near the police station and survey the area for Mary Margaret's presence. I find it easily and follow it quickly and silently though the dark. Little things like these are too easy for me. I frown picking up another person's presence. I see the signs of a scuffle, broken ferns, scratches in the ground and a few broken branches then the foot steps change. Someone was dragging Mary Margaret away. I intend to figure out who.

I frown when I see the giant estate in front of me. I don't know who lives here but I don't know that many people due to all of my travels. I walk around the house and freeze at the sight of Emma's bug. This could be good or bad, but for all I know maybe Emma has more friends than I know. I decide why not be civil and knock on the door. It opens to reveal a handsome man clad in dark clothing that suits him but would not any other. He has a look in his eye that makes any person with a shred of sanity want to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask immediately.

"Jefferson and you are?"

"Looking for my friend. She's about yay tall, blond hair, a touch of arrogance, and looking for," what would she call Mary Margaret. Definitely not a friend. A dog, definitely a dog. "Looking for her dog. I assume she's here, otherwise I'm going to drag you to the station for auto theft."

"Nope haven't seen her."

"Oh well, worth a try."

"Good luck finding your friend," he says curtly closing the door I nod and turn away before stepping back towards the door and kicking it down in one shot. Granted I did freeze the hinges off at the same time but...

"Knock knock, someone's been lying." I smirk and step through the empty door frame on the door. My smirk grows when I see Jefferson pointing a gun at me. I throw my arms out to the side and turn my head. "What are you waiting for? Fire away." I duck as the shot rings out throwing a hand out ice grows from the floor following my command. I'm safe. Who will believe a lunatic about an ice summoning teenager?

"You? You remember?" he asks feebly. I stop and look at him.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"Jefferson."

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"People know me as the mad hatter."

"Ah, I have heard of you. At one point I was going to see you for business but never got around to it. Now, Emma where is she?"

"Making a hat."

"Well, assuming you know who I am, I believe arts and crafts time is over, unless you want to be a block of ice." Is it bad that I use the same threat over and over repeatedly?

"Well shadow that would work if you could get away without all the questions from your friends." He said throwing something at me I ducked and he swung his arm with the gun in his hand aiming for my head. I flipped backwards and icicles grew from the walls and the floor. I smirk at the man as he straightens up to avoid being impaled. I walk around him grabbing the gun from his hand as I pass him.

"EMMA!" I yell walking through the house.

"Scarlet!" I run towards the source of the voice and see Emma coming out of a hat room. "Where's Jefferson?" she asks warily looking around.

"He may or may not be unconscious. I tracked Mary Margaret through the woods and saw your bug. Where is she?"

"In here." She says opening a door. I follow her in and untie Mary Margaret as she let's out a feeble "Look out."

Jefferson dives and tackles us sending Mary Margaret's chair to the ground I untie her ankle and spring up seeing him aiming a gun at Emma. I glance down at my muddy combat boots and then spin jumping in the air and kicking him square in the head. Mary Margaret then follows my lead and kicks him out the window. We move to the window and see a top hat lying on the ground.

"I call keeping the hat!" I say immediately. I remember the ice in the living room and ignore the glares sent my way and make sure it's all gone. I kind of wonder how he managed to get though the maze of sharp ice but at the end of the day who knows or cares. Outside I pick up the hat and dust the dirt off of it before setting it on my head lightly.

"There's no sign of him anywhere," actually Emma, there is, however, I am too lazy to point out the path he took. Besides we don't have the time.

"Who was he?" Mary Margaret asks.

"A very lonely man, by the way have yo been taking kick boxing and not telling me about it?" Emma asks I smirk, that there was all Snow White.

"I have no idea where that came from. Scarlet where did you learn to fight like that?" Snow asks.

I smirk. "Sometimes I get bored at my studio."

We find the car and I lean against the door as Emma goes and gives an inspirational speech to Mary Margaret. I somewhat listen but mostly play with my new hat. I had considered going to him once but in the end I never got the chance. Somehow he had gotten stuck in another realm and was therefore unavailable for business. I suppose he was in Wonderland dealing with smoking caterpillars and smiling cats.

"Hey, if we plan on getting back we'd better leave now because Henry can't stall forever. Besides I kind of want to got to sleep seeing as I've been walking through the woods and kicking ass all night." They shake their heads and get in the car with me in back.

* * *

Back at the station I wait for Regina to show up and drive me home managing to stay hidden until Grey comes along being his annoying self. "Who you hiding from?" He asks.

"Everyone that has a head attached to their bodies," I mutter tiredly using the wall as a pillow.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asks sitting down on the ground next to me. I'm too tired to care.

"Sure."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"I'm waiting for my mother, she'll be here any minute, please go away."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Good. Leave." I say, I open my eyes at what seems like a minute later to make sure he's gone before getting up and looking through the window. I nod when I see Regina's car and start walking to the door

"The only reason I made a deal with you Gold was because I wanted results." Regina says from down the hallway.

"And results you shall have, see you in the arraignment." I here the click of Regina's heels and follow her out the front door sending a mock military salute to Gold as I leave the building.

"So you made a deal with Gold that promised you results?" I ask getting into the car. She jumps just realizing I was there.

"Yes."

"Then you're an idiot. The main reasons he's so deft with contracts is because he knows what the big words mean and he actually reads through the contract before signing on the dotted line. You have no idea what your results will entail. Can you drive me home? I need to sleep." I say with a yawn.

"Yes of course, and Gold promised to get Mary Margaret in jail, and look where she is now."

"You may look older than me but let's remember who's been around the longest. You don't make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and get more from it than he does. He's been around longer than me and seen much more than me. If I can tell exactly what move you are going to make before you make it, then he will see it before I do. You may think he's dangerous and you are right, but you are severely underestimating him. Do me a favor and don't do something this stupid again, you are no longer able to think about yourself, you have to put Henry before yourself."

"Where were you last night?" She asks changing the subject.

"Exactly where you think I was. Come on Regina tell me you can't figure out where this hat came from."

"Jefferson."

"Yes he tried to shoot me." I say absently.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly the car swerving.

"Of course I'm fine. I've got ninja skills and ice powers. Don't act like he had a chance in the fight."

"Am I not allowed to worry about you?"

"You can worry all you'd like, I'm just pointing out that you don't need to."

"That won't stop me."

"Of course it won't, despite being raised by a terrible mother figure you managed to get the important qualities. Thank you for driving me home." I say as she pulls up to the house.

She blinks a few times realizing we're home. "Oh of course. What do you want for dinner?"

"Food, the edible kind to be specific," I say getting out. I walk up the sidewalk to our house and open the door watching Regina drive away before stepping inside. I head straight to my room and vaguely remember taking off my boots and changing before flopping on my bed.

**So shortish chapter but Kali/Scarlet wasn't in any of the flashbacks so..**

**The Lady Geek, I don't know why but I always saw King George as an old fart and yes this is a very tough crowd, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Oh by the way, I'm thinking of writing a Dr Who fanfic, if I did would anyone read it?**


	18. The Stable Boy & The Return

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

.oOo.

_"Kali!" I turn around quickly at the sound of Bren's voice but he's nowhere to be found._

_"Bren?" My eyes scan the small meadow in the Winter Woods. After seventeen years of traveling from realm to realm this is the one I feel most at home in. Even though I'm still clad in black from head to toe I blend in easily with my snowy environment. Not to mention people have a hard time seeing what mood I'm in. I smirk manipulating the wind and seeing a flash of black against a white birch tree. I walk on top of the snow to the tree not sinking in it at all or leaving a trace of a footstep. I poke my head around the tree with a boo! But no one is there to receive. I shrug and turn around walking in the opposite direction. He will just pop out in a minute and try to scare the crap out of me. I turn around into his chest._

_"Boo," he says quietly. I roll my eyes._

_"Charming."_

_"Well you seem awfully happy today," he says sarcastically._

_"What's not to love?"_

_"Come on what's got you so uptight today?" He says putting his hands on my waist after tucking a blond strand of hair behind my ear._

_"I don't know bored I guess. Al is looking for his sword and everyone else annoys me or considers me a child, which isn't necessarily a bad thing but at times like these, there is absolutely nothing to do."_

_"Well, do you want to go hunting? I can teach you how to throw knives?" He offers and I smile._

_"Let's go."_

I blink a few times getting over the memory. I remember when I thought Bren wasn't a jerk. He was actually really sweet and knew me better than a lot of people. Then again, not many people knew me. I get a glimpse of my studio and frown. I do not remember coming here. I stand up and look at the hammock scolding myself for sleeping on the stool instead of going to the hammock I don't care if I was half asleep. I'm about to rub my eyes when I see my hand covered in chalk. I look back to the table and blink noticing the disarray of drawings cluttering the table. I move a few drawings going on instinct and see a puzzle on paper.

The black chalk lines lined up creating a rough drawing of a lady holding a heart. I run a hand over the heart and then suddenly I know who's it is. I don't know how but I do and I know I'm right. It's Bren's. I don't know if I should be worried or not. I mean she is obviously going to kill him but I don't know how to feel about that. Shouldn't I feel...relieved? Shouldn't I be ready to throw a party on his grave? I mean, he broke my heart, cheated, pretty much used me or at least planed on it, and let's not forget that I'm pretty sure my clan suffered a civil war or something since I left. I mean I was technically next in line for the leadership role and Bren was supposed to help me. But I left and both my dad and Bren came chasing after me like idiots. Well so did Al but he wasn't important to the clan's hierarchy.

I shake my head and gather up the drawings putting them in an empty portfolio in the corner. I'd decide to be happy or sad about them later. As soon as I get back to the house the front door opens before my hand touches the handle.

"There you are!" Henry exclaims. "I've been looking for you all over! Err, what happened to your face?"

"What? What's wrong?" I ask walking past him calming down when I see it's just smudges of black from the chalk on the left side of my face. Oh well, that's what you get when you fall asleep on your artwork. "It's just chalk don't worry. Now what's wrong?"

"Oh Emma found something that's going to prove Mary Margaret innocent."

"Awesome! That's amazing Henry!"

"Yeah but we need you to open the garage door for them when Mom gets in the shower."

"Kid that'll be a piece of cake. Now I myself am going to go clean up before I give Mom a heart attack with this mess," I say motioning to my face.

I spend about an hour in the shower standing in the hot water listening to my music play in the background of my thoughts. Bren is probably going to die soon.

* * *

I slip into Henry's room as Regina gets in the shower. He pulls out a walkie talkie from under his pillow and walks past me looking through the door down the hall.

"The eagle is in the nest and the package is secure," he says.

"Henry, I left the code book at home," I hear Emma say faintly through the other line.

"She's getting in the shower and Scarlet is on her way down to let you in," he says with a sigh giving me a pointed look. I nod and head to the garage opening the door to reveal Emma and August.

"Don't touch anything," I warn them deciding to stay behind as they search our cluttered garage.

"Hey," Emma says softly. August and I walk over and she pulls out a bag containing a broken off piece of shovel. She pulls it out and holds it to the corner of the broken shovel, it's a perfect match. "We got her," she says confidently.

"Don't tell anyone else, not even Mary Margaret. You have my word that I won't tell Regina or anyone else but I can't promise for you two. Now get out of here before my Mom gets out of the shower."

* * *

_"You're too tight," I tense as Bren's hand is placed over my own on the knife. "Your aim will be off. Most of this is mental, setting yourself up for the throw. Once you're set up however," he drawls on guiding my arm and letting the knife loose. I smile as it hits the center of the target carved into a tree._

_"Okay then, now back away I want to try it by myself," I say with a small smile and he smirks taking a few steps back. I grab another knife from the ground next to me and pull my arm back before throwing it at the target. It hits the target but nowhere near the center._

_"Come on one more try," Bren says taking my hand and placing a knife in it, curling my fingers around it. This time his hand follows my movements and the knife is embedded right next to the other one. I shake my head and grab another knife determined to do this on my own. This time as I draw back my hand holding the final knife I throw it and it takes it's place as last in the little line of three across the center of the target._

_"Finally," I say walking to the target and grabbing the six knives scattered among the tree's bark. "Thank you," I say quickly pecking his lips quickly before turning back to camp. He catches up to me once I take a few steps away and laces our fingers together, swinging our arms back and forth as we walk into camp._

* * *

I run out of the diner when I hear Ruby scream. Ruby doesn't scream, plain and simple. I see Emma and August rushing around the building and follow them to a distressed Ruby.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Emma asks slowing to a walk seeing Ruby was unharmed.

"She-she's in the alley?" She manages. My hands curl into fists and I follow Emma.

"Who? Who Ruby?" She asks but Ruby leans against the wall. August stays to make sure she's okay while Emma and I run to the alley. I scan the area my eyes stopping on a body.

"There," I point it out to Emma and walk over. Emma turns her around and we find Kathryn covered in dirt and grime her blue eyes wide.

* * *

"It's almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?" August asks me and Henry the next morning from behind a stack of lumber.

"Operation Cobra is always ready, I just." Henry says flabbergasted.

"You just what?" How does August manage to still sound and act like a little kid and an adult at the same time I mean, come on.

"I just don't see how this has anything to do with getting Emma to believe." Henry says and he's right this has everything to do with a little wooden boy trying to make himself known.

"Sometimes other priorities surface. Can you handle a little improvisation?" August asks.

"Of course we can. The real question is can you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

August smiles, "we're a go." Henry nods and runs across the street with me on his tail into Gold's.

"Hey Mr. Gold," Henry says a little too cheerily. I almost fall to the ground laughing.

"Hello Henry, Scarlet. What can I do for you?" He answers pretending to not notice Henry's nervousness.

"We came to get a gift for Ms. Blanchard seeing as she didn't kill Ms. Nolan." I say covering for Henry, and getting a hold of myself.

"Oh I see. Good thinking," he says leading Henry to a counter. I move to another and look through the items seeing nothing new. I freeze when I see an item I hadn't noticed. A signet ring as black as the cloudless night sky, the Latin phrase fortior noctem, meaning stronger through the night. It's a clan ring, and more than that, it's my fathers. The fact is as obvious as the two silver roses engraved on the ring.

"Mr. Gold?" I ask turning around to see the man and Henry. "Where did you get this ring?" I ask pointing through the glass at it. He doesn't need to look to know what ring I'm pointing to.

"I'm afraid I don't remember Scarlet." I stare him down as Henry goes on to Mr. Gold oblivious to the mental war I'm waging with him.

"Well I think I'd like to buy it, is there anything you can do for me there?" I ask once Henry takes a breath.

"I'm afraid it's not for sale," he says absently as Henry moves to the dream catcher that hung above his mother's crib even though she never got to use it. "Now if that's all, I should get back to work. I send him one last glare as he goes back behind the curtain into his office before following Henry outside. I'm coming back for that ring.

* * *

I walk in the pawnshop mildly surprised to see Regina there.

"Come to complain about the deal you made?" I say with a smirk my voice sour as I move to the counter containing the ring.

"What are you doing here?" She asks instead of answering, but she doesn't need to.

"Gold holds a piece of...interest at the moment. A trivial thing but important nonetheless. I want it and the reason as to why it's here," I say. "I'm still trying to be civil, but we wouldn't want me to lose my temper over a ring."

"Indeed not," Regina says but she has no clue what we're talking about.

"How did you get it Rumple?" I ask softly.

"Officer Grey of course. I am an actual pawn shop owner, he needed the money so he pawned it," he says being strangely helpful.

"I'd like to buy it, how much?" I say immediately. I wonder how Bren got a hold of it. "Come on Gold, if we're playing real world then I need a real world price."

"Here," Regina said handing him her credit card. Five minutes later I'm walking out of the store with Regina studying my father's ring as I follow her absently.

"Thanks," I say eventually tucking the ring in my pocket.

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

"A clan ring, specifically my father's."

"What was the clan?"

"Is, I'm sure they are still out there somewhere. The myth of vampires is based off of my people, only the storytellers claim that we drink blood which is false, but their tales hold some truth. The clan is made up of warriors, immortal warriors, that travel the realms. Sometimes we help fight in wars, correct injustices, but mostly travel and train."

"But you said your father is dead."

"He is, you are immortal as long as you don't give up your sword. But even when you aren't aging you can be killed, most of our warriors are too good to die in battle or die some stupid death. Most people after a while choose to give up their swords and have a family. My father was the leader of the clan and I was supposed to follow in his footsteps with Bren at my side, I mean officer Grey. He made some...questionable choices and I left. Found my sword and left. He came searching for me obviously, so did my best friend and father. Dad died a while ago and Al supposedly did as well so yeah."

"I'm sorry." I look at her but she actually seems to mean it.

"Be careful people may think you aren't quite so evil anymore." She smirks and shakes her head. "I'm going to go find Henry. See you at home."

"Don't be out too late!" She calls as I cross the street to Granny's.

"Kay," I call back absently walking down the street to Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment.

* * *

I spend most of the night on the stairs watching Henry and August my Dad's ring in my hands. I should've hunted down my birth parents when I had the chance. There are so many unanswered questions in my life it's be nice to have a few even if they don't mean anything to me. I want to know why they gave me up, I kind of want to know what my life would've been like if they hadn't. The answers don't mean anything to me, they wouldn't if I had them. Those answers I could've sought out but didn't because it never mattered. I didn't want my birth family, they gave me up, I never cared enough to get answers from them.

But now, I want the answers that matter. I want to know how my father died. I want to know how he and Al both died. Who or what had the power to kill both of them? I kind of want to know how I have these powers, even though the answer is something that won't change the fact that I have them. I want to know why the council would rule to treat me like my father's blood daughter if they were almost positive I wouldn't find a sword. The ring reminds me of the theories I had constructed in my head out of boredom.

One of those theories was someone had taken an interest in my life and was pulling all the strings. As ridiculous as it sounds, out of all of my theories it made the most sense even though there were far less ridiculous theories.

"Henry we should get you home before your Mom finds out. That won't be pretty." Emma says and I stand up finally taking in the world around me. I'm surprised it isn't snowing or anything. I've been known to make that happen when I'm distracted.

"You guys are leaving early," I look up and see David standing on the other side of the doorway.

"Yeah, I've got to get home and do homework." Henry says and I watch the silent exchange between Mary Margaret and Emma. Long story short, David isn't joining the party.

"She's kinda tired," Emma says immediately when David turns his attention to her. "I think if you just give it some time."

"I just wanted-"

"Hey guys why don't you walk home with David," Emma says cutting him off. "Sorry."

"Okay," David says full of defeat.

"A word of advice, don't blame the love of your life for murder. Unless they are the type that kills people and finds joy in it, then you sign them into a mental hospital as soon as you're married," I say when we leave the apartment building.

* * *

I wake up with the ring clutched in my hand. I uncurl my fingers and sit Indian style on my bed. I take off my necklace and unhook the chain threading it through the ring and putting it back on so that the ring rest next to the character for ice in my people's language. I glance at the time and get changed and head to Granny's for a cup of hot chocolate before walking to my studio. I'm surprised I don't see anyone that must talk to me other than Ruby but that's kind of her job.

For the first time in forever I spend the day painting. Two figures in black in the middle of a snowy wood, a target carved into a tree with three knives lined up across it. The good memories. The final one isn't from my past, it's in the future, a hand holding a glowing heart. The heart isn't pure, but it isn't swirling with darkness either. It's Bren's. Good and evil have always been defined as black and white. I know better. Good and evil are black and white, but no one is purely one color. We are all different shades of gray some lighter than others and some darker but never one color.

**So I combined the two episodes because I finished with The Stable Boy and it was abnormally short, so voila, two in one. I hope you liked the solid explanation though missing a few pieces back story to Regina and Bren's going to die. Don't know how to feel about that. I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

**The Lady Geek, I should probably come up with a plot first but if I do I will PM you. Thanks for reviewing like always :)**


	19. The Stranger

I won't let you close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

I can't give you the heart you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

.oOo.

"Here she is," I say softly. Henry's been acting weird all morning and wouldn't tell me anything.

"Hey, What's the emergency?" She asks.

"Shh, this is sensitive," Henry says.

"If it's sensitive why are we at Granny's out in the open?" she asks looking pointedly at my hot chocolate.

"Don't look at me he's been like this all morning. I know nothing." I say putting my hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm hungry," he explains, food trumps all other problems. "Who else knows we hide the book a the sheriff's station?"

"No one why?"

"Someone changed it, there's a new story in it," Henry explains and I lean over looking at the book.

"Why would someone add a new story?" Emma asks just as confused as I was.

"To tell us something we need to know about the curse," Henry offers. It could be August, or Gold. I don't think it was Regina though, that wouldn't be helping her. Other than that I don't know who else besides Jefferson knows about the curse anymore.

"And what would that be?" Emma asks.

"I don't know," Henry says with a shrug. "The story isn't finished."

"Well why would someone go through so much trouble to add a story and then not bother finishing it?" Emma asks. It was August, I'm sure of it. He would try to pull something deep with many different meanings. Who's story is it? It better not be mine, I mean no one besides maybe Bren and Rumpelstiltskin know it and even then only pieces. I don't even know my story. Is that sad?

"The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends." Henry says, it was August.

"Well maybe that's why it was left out."

"Maybe there was more to it?" I offer. "I mean there are several different versions of fairy tales Henry, this one could be complete. Besides, you're going to be late to school if we don't leave now."

"Let's go," Emma says leading the way out of the diner.

I blink a few times seeing Regina in front of the school talking to Mary Margaret. Ten bucks says one of them is having a fun time pissing the other off. Henry of course runs right up to her and Mary Margaret walks back into the school. I shake my head and follow Henry.

"-doing here," Henry asks.

"You forgot your lunch box," she says holding it out to him.

"Thanks?" He says taking it from her.

"Henry, it's time for a change." Regina begins leading him to a bench. I reluctantly sit down on the other side of her. I don't want to be here for this conversation. It doesn't need to start snowing and the ground doesn't need to adopt a layer of ice. But Henry will need me so I stay. "I think it's time to transfer you to a new class with a new teacher."

"What? You want me out of Ms. Blanchard's class? is it because you framed her?" Henry asks as mad as he can be.

"Henry," Regina says with surprise."You really think I'm capable of doing something that horrible?"

"Of course, you're the evil queen."

"Enough, those fairy tales are not real. Ms. Blanchard should never have given you that book she should be grateful I'm not trying to get her fired," Regina says.

"Go ahead and try!" Henry shouts. "It won't work. No matter what you do, Snow White will get her happy ending. She and Prince Charming will be together. The curse will end. Good will win, and I'm not transferring classes," he says walking inside.

"Way to go genius," I mutter getting up and following him. "Henry," I call after him not hesitating before going in the school. I catch him in the middle of a strangely empty hall and pull him into a hug. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he mutters.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down," I say in a funny voice that he can't help but smile at, after all, I am hilarious. "Now, go to class and be a good boy okay?" I pause and laugh at my statement. I sound like a concerned mother. "See you later."

"See you later," he says walking in the direction I assume his class to be in. I bite my lip once I get outside. I could go to my studio paint the day away like usual...but there's _that _painting. I don't want to look at it, I don't want to think about it, I want to shove it in a box and send it to the middle of the ocean before promptly dropping it. I sigh and start walking towards Granny's because hot chocolate makes the world spin.

I blink when a black object is tossed at me. Reflexively I catch it and turn to see Bren sitting on his motorcycle. How did I not hear him?

"Get on," he commands.

"Why?"

"Just get on. I dare you." I shake my head and put the helmet on climbing on the bike behind him and wrapping my arms around him as he takes off through Storybrooke. Eventually he turns and the road curves off into the woods winding and twisting around little hills. He stops at a small outlook where a giant stone is perched precariously at the top of a small but steep hill. He turns off the bike and we get off I move to the rock and smile at the view of the pier and my little blue light house among all of the canaries.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asks and I nod. It is, you can see all of the little boats in the water. It's a picture perfect scene, I would love to paint it. "I thought you would," he says softly. "Come here," he said and I turn seeing him on top of the giant rock holding out a hand. I eye it warily. "Come on I won't bite," I roll my eyes and take his hand climbing up easily. He walks to the other side of the rock and sits down.

"So, why did you kidnap me?" I ask following his lead and sitting down.

"I don't know, I was bored. Decided why shouldn't I sweep a girl off her feet today?"

"I hope you don't mean me."

"Of course not there's this really hot brunette I talked to yesterday." I raise an eyebrow and he smiles. "Brunettes aren't my type. I like the silvery blond girls that can kill with a look." Well it's not far from the truth.

"Well aren't you a charmer."

"Honey, I could tame a rattlesnake with my words."

"Sure, you don't even have a decent pick up line."

"Of course I do. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Smooth," I mock, he puts a hand to his chest and pretend to be hurt.

"Well then you must be from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see."

"You should just stop now."

"I'm just getting warmed up. Did you know that if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Don't worry N and O are already together."

"Ouch. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"You'll be walking for a while." I say leaning back.

"Well at least let me tie your shoes I don't want you falling for anyone else."

"Apparently you can get worse."

"If I had a dollar for every time I thought of you I'd have a dollar because you've never left my mind," he says with determination.

"That one wasn't as bad."

"Don't worry darling I have more up my sleeve. I don't know when the world will end, but for me, it will be the day you die," he says seriously and I die laughing. I don't plan on dying.

"Don't worry heaven doesn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay then, on a scale from 1-10, you're a nine and I'm the 1 you need."

"Darling I'm a thirteen," I say without looking at him.

"There isn't an existing number for how good you look."

"That was the best one so far," I give him.

"Feel my jacket, you know what it's made of?"

"Leather?"

"Boyfriend material," he corrects.

"Okay where are you finding these there is no way you came up with these on your own."

"I got them off the internet."

"Okay can we stop playing name all of the cheesy internet pick up lines you know?"

"One more," he asks and I roll my eyes. "Kiss me if I'm wrong but, dinosaurs still exist right?"

"Are you done?"

"Am I right?"

"Nope."

"Then I think you owe me a kiss."

"Good luck with that. You'll need it."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," I say immediately. But that's kind of what you're supposed to say.

"Well, not hate I guess but strongly dislike?" I bite my lip and look away from him not sure how to answer this. I have no reason to hate Mason Grey. I have countless reasons to hate Bren. We didn't do the whole last name thing in our clan. "Okay, I know you don't like me. You either avoid me at all costs which is about half of the time. Another forty nine percent is when we're in the same room and you ignore me or pretend I am nonexistent which you are very good at. The other one percent is times like these where I wonder what happened and does she really hate me or not?"

I close my eyes and think it over choosing my next words carefully. I can't make someone remember, I'm not the savior. I take away the memories and there's no way in hell I'd give them back to him if it meant I'd never have to see the real Bren. I've fallen in love with his charade I decide. The act is amazing and brilliant, and I fall for it every time. But I hate the real him, whatever it may be. "Let's just say you remind me of someone I didn't exactly get along with." I finally say being quite vague.

"So do I have an ex to compete with?"

"Oh we weren't-" I begin but have to stop or call myself out for lying. "Actually we were but there is absolutely no way I'm getting back together with him."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I laugh, I can't help it. Though he may not be him talking to Grey about how much I hate Bren who sadly is a part of him-no I just no. No. Not if hell froze over. I could probably find a way to make that happen. I stop laughing and think over that last thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I blink torn from my musings.

"Oh yeah. I mean if I had a dollar for every time I get distracted- shit what time is it?" Shit I meant to say I wish I had a puppy.

"Uhm almost two, why?"

"I have to pick up Henry from school." I say getting up and turning around and slipping falling backwards. At least Grey caught me. "Uhm thanks," I say surprised that I fell and thinking over how it happened. I don't slip, I don't fall, life alert is nowhere in my foreseeable future. I'm too flabbergasted to pull away when I feel his lips on mine. On instinct my lips move with his for about one second and I taste him, him and his weird winter mint, but then I'm pulling away. No, no, no, no, I- no. No no, wait did I mention no? Nononononono, I refuse. He may not be the same guy but he's still going to die, before or after he breaks my heart. So no.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know why I did that," he practically stutters. I do, I know why. I've only fallen once on accident, when it actually was important and I wasn't a little kid that fell all the time. Guess who saved me the same way he just did and then promptly proceeded to kiss me, but I kissed him back. If you guessed Al then you're wrong.

I should slap him...or punch him...or freeze him and leave him there until the curse breaks, I would be saving his life...but then of course I could kiss him. "I need to go," I say instead and then jump off the rock and walk away. A minute later I hear his bike and duck into the trees. I'm surprised he didn't come sooner, snap out of whatever was going through his head quicker. But that's for him to worry about. I decide to walk through the woods back towards town and avoid the whole Grey hunting me down thing and making me accept a ride on his motorcycle to go pick up Henry. Not today.

**So...I've decided that if I ever make it to the second half of season three, Kali/Scarlet might have a problem with depression. But anyways, last night's episode...wow and that's all I've got, no spoilers from me.**

**The Lady Geek, Kali/Scarlet says, "Are you mocking me?" Room temperature drops. **

**Guest review 1, if I ever said she has a different name there I didn't mean it. She was only on the island for about a year and never actually met the King of Neverland himself. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Lilly, sorry I wasn't able to get this update up sooner :( but I hope you had an awesome birthday :) I do have a Dana plan coming up.**

**Guest review 2, we all love Regina's mother mode, and truthfully on the whole Dr Who fanfic, it'll be very dotty on the themes and enemies. I plan on having my whovian friend read the first few chapters to make sure it isn't too dry or anything but I've only seen about half of what's out.**

**Guest review 3, I had fun writing that part. I definitely plan on having more Scarlet/Regina moments. Thanks for reviewing :)**

.

**Oh and by the way I am not to good on the whole fluff thing so...don't expect too much more than that, unless the guy's name starts with a P and ends in an.**


	20. An Apple Red as Blood

Sold my soul, from heaven into hell

Sick as my secrets, but never gonna tell

Lock the blame, burden of my dreams

Cause of faith in a blessing I believe

.oOo.

I sigh and turn around. Henry just went to school without me. I had a heart attack earlier when I woke up at eleven and he wasn't in his room. I ran to the school hoping he'd be there and I was right. Now I feel bad for showing up at Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment and freaking on them. Well, I guess it wasn't my fault. Blame it on the ten year old. That always works.

_"If we're going to get him out we're going to have to get him over that wall," Snow says looking at the wall surrounding George's castle through a telescope. I lean against a nearby tree sharpening an arrow from my quiver apart from the scene happening around me, silent except for my thoughts. "They've got a soldier on every parapet," she continues._

_"We're going to need some air support," Granny says following Snow's gaze. I roll my eyes. We aren't some big militia with an air force. I don't even think we have a navy either. I mean our only means of transportation is my horse and a large dog whom doesn't give piggy back rides to anyone whenever she's around._

_"Air? I know just the person who can help us and who owes me a favor," Grumpy says apparently we do have an air force. I hear a twig snap from in the woods behind me and spin around the tree throwing the arrow and it whizzes by the person's face. I'm glad I missed, Ruby is the only one here that isn't always rainbows and unicorns without being annoying. Not to mention she's my werewolf friend and those are hard to come by._

_"Don't shoot it's only me," she says putting her hands up and looking for whoever threw the arrow at her, but hey, I am wearing all black and my hood is covering my face. I know how to stay hidden._

_"Red, you got someone on your cheek," Grumpy points out and I smirk shaking my head at the ground._

_"Sorry," she says wiping it off with her glove._

_"What were you able to find out?" Snow questions hopefully._

_"The Prince is still alive." She states, I guess George really is as stupid as he looks._

_"Then why don't you look happy?" Snow questions._

_"Because I also heard word that...the Queen is here." I roll my eyes, I've never met the Queen but she doesn't sound intimidating in the slightest. Maybe a bit annoying but not intimidating. Yet again most of the stuff I hear about her is from Rumpelstiltskin so..._

_"She knew I'd come for him," Snow acknowledges. _

_"It's a trap!" Granny shouts immediately. She reminds me f hose people who's opinions don't matter at all and yet they still go around thinking they're high and mighty shouting to the world when the world doesn't want to hear it._

_"Oh my god no fucking way," I mutter sarcastically, Snow looks at me and raises an eyebrow and I roll my eyes._

_"It is indeed," Snow sates looking at me. "What do you think?"_

_"The Queen doesn't scare me. Besides if we don't get him now, George or what's her face will kill him eventually. Right now there's just a higher risk of something going wrong," I say evenly taking out anther arrow from my quiver and freezing it and then thawing it. _

_"She's right, I can't stop now. But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back," she says turning to face the mob. This was met with a bunch of no's. "Then there's no time to waste." _

_"Why is the Queen doing this?" Ruby asks as the cavalry moves out._

_"I destroyed her happiness...and now she wants to destroy mine," Snow says looking longingly back at the castle. I roll my eyes and follow them silently._

"You're alive?" I ask a figure as it turns towards the mayor's office. Jefferson turns around and raises an eyebrow as I walk towards him.

"Indeed I am," he says watching me carefully.

"Don't worry hatter, I'm not after you today. I actually wanted to thank you, that hat you made. I kind of sort of stole it and I love it. It's too bad it doesn't work though. Emma told me what you were saying. Make it work? I thought I'd help you out. If you managed to make a hat that could work, it wouldn't because we are in a land without magic. To get out of this realm you would need to open a portal and one cannot do that without the help of magic."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks cautiously.

"Because when everyone gets their memories back like they eventually will, you'll still be the only one that understands that sonder isn't limited to our world. That there are countless other realms each living their own stories, some with magic and some without, each one crazier than the next. You're the only one besides my people and I left my people for the world. Good luck with my mother, she's been acting rather odd today." I smirk and walk away from him. I look down the street and imagine my studio. After a quick stop at Granny's I'm walking to the lighthouse with a hot chocolate in a to go cup in my hand.

I breathe easier among the smell of acrylic paint and other various art supplies. I smile and walk past various paintings of everything and nothing setting up a piece of watercolor paper and paints not bothering to sketch in any details.

_We listen to the howl ring out in the night and with a thanks Ruby from Snow one of the dwarves shot a flaming arrow at the sky and then followed Snow as she issued the command to move out. I let out a soft laugh as they all fired crossbows at the wall attached to ropes so they could climb whereas I was simple and just walked leisurely up my ice jumping off of it and landing on top of the wall offering an arm to Snow when she reached the top. I smirked at the guard that came into this section and sent him an icy glare that did in fact turn him into solid water. I rolled my eyes as two more guards came at us on both sides. I drew my katana and ducked his messy swing and returned with my own before kicking him off the wall and spinning with a swift kick to another guard._

_I shared a look with Snow and sighed unfreezing the guard I turned into an ice cube before knocking him as well off the wall. I followed Snow quickly and quietly rolling my eyes at how noisy the dwarves were I mean seriously. For such tiny people they sure can make a whole lot of noise. We reached the courtyard and I leaned against a wall and massaged my temples hearing their battle cries. They were about as scary as kittens but about to be kittens in a billion little pieces if I didn't help so I helped. Short summary, one man lost his head another is in a cold, cold, place and the other may or may not have a gaping wound where his stomach should be. We gather in the middle of the courtyard and everyone minus me is smiling. Maybe because I'm just pleasant like that though. Snow turns around triumphantly seeing our numbers in tact before the light fades from her eyes as another flock of soldiers arrive._

_I turn around and watch three of the guards we fought less than a minute ago rise. I look up as soon as they are blocks of ice to see I wasted my time as the fairies threw whatever and the guards all fell unconscious. The only thing less scary than Snow White and the seven dwarves are the fairies. The tough act doesn't suit them. I shake my head and follow Snow White. As soon as I take a step though my surroundings go up in smoke. Magic, nonthreatening but annoying. When it clears I'm standing in Rumple's castle with my hands on my hips._

I leave my studio and frown at the girl walking onto the porch as I exit. "Don't you have school?" I ask immediately.

"It ended thirty minutes ago," how is she so infuriatingly nice? I mean seriously. Dana Snow is an infuriatingly good person. Kind of like the fairies in the category for the people that cannot pull off the tough act. I cuss at the news. I was kind of supposed to pick up Henry.

"Okay then, where'd Henry go?"

"I don't know I asked him this morning when Emma dropped him off if he wanted to go to meet at Granny's after school. But he disappeared so I thought he might've gone here."

I sigh tiredly and start walking towards town. "Well he didn't I lost track of time. He might be there now but who knows."

"Can I come with you?" She asks timidly.

"Depends are you going to annoy me?"

"No."

"Then yes you can come." I say without looking at my new shadow. I knock smartly on Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment door and my eyebrows scrunch together as I see the suitcase behind her.

"Is Henry here?" I ask.

"No but he should be on his way. I just called him." I nod and follow her inside. "Who's your tail?"

"I'm Dana, Dana Snow," she introduces herself shyly.

"So, are you leaving?" I ask her leaning against the island.

"Yes, I am," she says after a while.

"And you've thought this through?"

"It's the best thing for Henry."

"Don't let him hear you say that," I warn as a knock sounds. Emma goes to answer it and reveals a wary Henry.

"Hey Emma! Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie talkie. Hey Scar, hey Dana," Henry says cheerfully. I try to smile at him but it comes out more of a grimace.

"Oh uhm, hey, just, yesterday when I tried to take you away I was wrong. I can't take you out of Storybrooke, but I can't stay either."

"What?" Henry asks astonished and heartbroken. Immediately I get up and walk over placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I have to go," Emma clarifies sadly.

"Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?"

"Yeah. I talked to Regina, we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, but just, not everyday." Emma says quickly clearly flustered.

"No! No! You can't trust her!" Henry whines.

"I have to, it's my only choice it's what's best for you Henry. Every time I fight her someone else gets hurt." Emma says her voice raising.

"No! No! No! You're scared this happens to all heroes, it's just the low moment before you fight back," Henry says. Emma gets down so that Henry s looking down at her.

"Henry! This isn't a story! This is reality and things have to change," Emma says with tears in her eyes. "You can't skip school, you can't run away. You can't believe in curses," Emma says tiredly.

"You really don't believe?" Henry asks sounding a lot like the ten year old he is.

"I-this is how it has to be right now. I made a deal and I used my super power, she's going to take really good care of you," Emma says tears about to overflow.

"Yes! But she wants you dead," Henry says exasperatedly.

"Come on Henry!"

"You're the only one who can stop her!" Henry says.

"Stop her from what?" Emma says wearing her deer in the headlights look. "All she's ever done is fight for you. It just... got out of hand. I'm sorry." Henry shakes his head and then hugs her tightly. I don't think he will ever let go.

"Where did you get that?" He asks suddenly walking over to the island staring at the turnover.

"Regina gave it to me," Emma says conveying my thoughts of it's just a stupid turnover. Poison hasn't exactly been used very often in this world and hasn't been used for a while.

"Apple," Henry says coming to a hypothesis.

"So?" Both me and Emma ask at the same time. I frown and glance at her before returning my gaze to Henry.

"You can't eat that it's poisoned," Henry says.

"What?" This time it's Dana and Emma.

"The deal it was all a trick to get you to eat that," Henry says pointing to the turnover. "To get rid of the savior."

"Henry come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was going to go?" Emma asks trying to talk some sense into him.

"Cause as long as you're alive you're a threat to the curse," Henry says somewhat hysterically.

"Henry. You've got to stop thinking like this," Emma says.

"It's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that!" Henry yells.

"Want me to prove it to you?" Emma asks taking the turnover but Henry grabs it with a no and runs a few steps away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse or in me. But I believe in you," Henry says and my eyes widen as he raises the dessert to his mouth and bites down, hard.

"See?" Emma says. "You wanna have some ice cream with that? And go back to talking about-" She's cut off by Henry falling to the floor with a thud. I run to his side in an instant. Of course. The one time I don't believe a stupid turnover could be a weapon.

"Well don't just stand there!" I yell noticing the wall and floor behind Emma is covered in ice slowly growing towards me. Neither of them have noticed it and I stop it but I can't stop the storm raging outside or the plummeting temperature inside. I hold a hand near is nose and mouth and don't feel any breath. Something inside me snaps. The room is no longer cold to me. No. It's warm compared to the storm inside. Not even his faint pulse will calm the blizzard.

**So, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to finish a research paper and other stuff. No idea when the next update will be and btw, Scarlet has only lost it.**

**Guest, kinda sad, I wrote Bren in hoping everyone would at least be able to tolerate him until he died. But oh well, thanks for reviewing :)**

**The Lady Geek, *Runs for life while screaming I don't want to be a Popsicle* and yes I've kind of fallen in love with the devil we know as Peter Pan. Besides, Kali/Scarlet may be the only person who can take him down**

**Lilly, I'm so sorry about your Dad :( and I hope you like my plan. Anyways, thank for reviewing.**


	21. A Land Without Magic

This is how I show my love

I made it in my mind because

I blame it on my A.D.D. baby

.oOo.

_"What do you want Rumple? I'm sort of in the middle of something," I say sheathing my katana and walking to the open window._

_"Oh I thought now would be a good time to break your dear friend Prince Charming out of jail. You see, the Queen took him from George. In a day's time he will be executed," he says gleefully appearing in his chair at the big table in the middle of the room._

_"It's a wonder he's not dead already," I muse. "How long until I'm out of this realm?"_

_"Patience is a blessing dearie."_

_"You'l find I don't have it. Now Aristo is over here correct? Tell me you didn't forget my horse."_

_"In the stables," he said with a wave of his hand. I smirked and grabbed two apples from the bowl on his table._

_"Just out of curiosity, what happened to Snow White?"_

_"I won't even tell you dearie you'll find out soon enough."_

_"See you soon then," I say walking out the door and to the stables where I found Aristo harbored in a stall. He was freaking out, he and cages don't go over too well. I open the stall door right away and he calms down somewhat and takes the offered apple from my hand as I grab onto his reigns and lead him outside eating the other apple. I looked back at the castle into the window I know Rumple's looking out once again before getting on Aristo and we take off towards the Queen's castle._

_Breaking into the castle was easy, as was finding the dungeons. I was only slightly annoyed to see they already moved him. I followed the twisting hallways until I heard the sound of a scuffle. I looked around the corner and smirked at Charming who was fighting the two black knights trying to move him. Seeing one about to attack him from behind I drew a knife from my boot quickly and threw it at the knight catching him in the neck. I nod at David and then follow him pausing when we see the knight holding a bow and ready to fire. I'm about to freeze his ass when another guard appears behind us._

_"Shoot him," he commands and I smile waving a hand and turning the knight to ice as an arrow pierces his shoulder. I turn to look at the guard ready to give him the worst shot of the year award when he steps forward and lowers his bow._

_"Who the hell are you?" David asks, the knight takes off his helmet and reveals another person I don't know, something's off about him. Don't quite know what yet._

_"A friend," I smile at him he's kind of handsome, but I'm out of his league and something tells me he's only an extra problem. He walks over and swings his bow around his body and pulls out a set of keys unlocking the cuffs binding David's hands._

_"I don't know you," David acknowledges._

_"But I know Snow White."_

_"Is she okay?" We both ask but I know he only heard David._

_"The Queen was traveling to meet her, her fate is in a precarious place." The knight says putting the keys away in his pocket._

_"We must hurry," David says because it isn't obvious._

_"Follow me, I can get you out and try and stall the Queen. The rest is up to you. Your weapon," he says handing David his sword and a bag of supplies._

_"You're not coming?" David asks when neither of us follow him._

_"I cannot, I gave up my heart so that the Queen would spare Snow's. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."_

_"As for me, I'll be along in a moment. Get a horse from the stables and I'll cover you," I say moving to a window. He nods and walks out the door as the knight calls out one last "Find Her."_

_"You don't have a heart do you?" I asked the hunter raising a silver brow an turning from the window._

_"You should be running," he says instead of answering. _

_"Because you could take me?" I fire off moving back to the window and watching as David flees on a stolen horse._

_"I will have no choice but to kill you," the hunter states._

_"That's not possible young hunter, but I'll leave you...for now." She hopped through the window and made her way down the castle walls without a rope jumping to and from precarious footholds and somehow avoiding to fall to her death. She finally jumps down from the castle roof and lands on her feet whistling for her mount. Aristo trots up silently and Kali swings on following David in search of Snow White._

"Kick me out and I swear you'll find yourself in a very uncomfortable position," I glare at the nurse trying to push me away from Henry.

"No I am not going anywhere," Emma yelled as the nurse tried to move Emma. No idea what happened to Dana, probably around here somewhere.

"There's no pupil response," Whale says waving a flashlight in Henry's eyes. "What happened did he fall? Hit his head?"

"He ate this," Emma said holding out a bag containing the turnover. "It's poisoned."

"And he did hit his head when he fell but he fell because he ate the damned turnover." I add.

"His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Convulsing..." and then Whale said more doctor stuff but I never got my medical degree and he mumbles so I didn't understand a word.

"He took a bite of this and then he collapsed. Run the test for arsenic or whatever could have done this to him!" Emma shouted frantically.

"There are no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins so whatever is going on, this is not the culprit." Whale says waving his hands in the air. I give him an icy glare and it takes everything in me not to freeze him on the spot.

"What could it be?" Emma asks.

"Whatever it is doc, you'd better figure it out or you'll find yourself doing something impossible." I threaten coldly.

"I don't know but that's what I'm trying to find out." He says ignoring me.

"He's going to be okay though right?" She says more to reassure herself.

"No we just need to stabilize him, he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember any little detail?" Whale asks.

"I already told you everything. Do something!" She commands and empties Henry's backpack. I squeeze his hand tightly and then go over to the bag.

"Look I understand your frustration, I do. But I need something to treat. Right now, there is no explanation. It's like..." He trails off looking at Henry and I watch the savior as something inside her connects and suddenly this town is full of fairy tale characters.

"Like magic," she finishes for him. I smirk as Regina comes in worriedly unprepared for the onslaught her turnover brought. "You did this," Emma says angrily grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room and I follow my hands covered in ice. "You did this!" Emma yells throwing her in the closet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina cries out as Emma slams her against a wall. "Stop that's my son!"

"It's because of you! That apple turnover you gave me he ate it!" Emma shouts and I glare at Regina with a look that could kill if it was a degree cooler.

"What? That was meant for you," she says.

"It's true?" Emma says and I smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks but she already knows.

"It's true isn't it?" Emma asks and slowly Regina nods.

"Yes Emma it's all true. The stories are real. All of them." I mutter my glare still on Regina.

"I was leaving town. Why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Emma asks quite hysterically.

"Because as you're alive Henry will never be mine!" She shouts.

"Well he won't be either of yours if you don't whip up some more of the whole bibbidi boppidi boo thing. Henry's a little young for true love." I mutter.

"Wake him up!" Emma commands.

"I can't!" She shouts and then calms down a little bit seeing the room. "Scarlet calm down." I blink and look around seeing the room behind where I stood watching them was covered in a layer of light blue ice. Slowly it melted away but I was still on edge. Anything could and would set me off.

"Don't you have magic?" Emma asks Regina but she's watching me in awe.

"That was the last of it," she says sadly. "It was supposed to put you to sleep!" Regina shouted anger in her voice.

"Well I guess it didn't work. Did it?" I mutter.

"What's it going to do to him?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Regina says shaking her head. "Magic here is unpredictable." I straighten up as the realization dawns on me. Henry could die.

"So-so he could-"

"Yes," Regina says.

"So what do we do?" Emma asks hyperventilating a bit.

"We need help," Regina admits.

"There's one other person in this town who knows about this. Who knows about magic." Regina starts.

"Not involving me, Jefferson or August." I cut in.

"Mr. Gold," Emma guesses. I smirk.

"Actually in this world he goes by Rumpelstiltskin." Regina says.

"But don't worry, I know my way around a deal," I mutter and walk out the door leaving them to follow, not caring about the ice behind me.

* * *

_"On your feet," I mutter helping David up and looking at the forest we now popped in the middle of. I followed him as he chose a direction and ran appearing in the same place we were._

_"Lost are we?" A voice calls out and I smirk seeing Rumple sitting on a fallen tree._

_"What are you doing here?" Charming asks being his Charming self._

_"I'm just here to help."_

_"No need we'll be fine." David says walking away. I roll my eyes and walk to a tree and sit down at the base of it._

_"No I don't think so. This is the infinite forest. There's no way out. Well except my way," he says with the show only a dark one could muster._

_"I want nothing from you," David says._

_"Not even this?" I smirk as Rumple held up Snow's ring. This will be entertaining._

_"My mother's ring. How did you get it!" Charming raged looking at his pocket._

_"the same way I get everything I want... magic. The same magic that allows me to do, this," he says flipping the ring in the air like a coin and catching the now glowing ring in his hand. "This is now enchanted, the closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will glow. Interested?"_

_"Give it to me," David thunders and my smirk grows at the theatrics of this whole endeavor._

_"Ah, it's not something for nothing dearie. Time to make a deal," Rumple says and David being the most predictable person in the world yells no and draws his sword._

_"No more deals!" I watched as they fought unconcerned for their health seeing as David was important to Rumple and Rumple was Rumple. I smirked and stood when David was on the ground and missing his sword because it was in Rumple's hand._

_"So brave, so gallant, so pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest dearie. Magic will. Trust me, this is a deal you won't regret because we both want the same thing." That's why I can trust Rumple. We both want out of this realm._

_"What's that?" David asks gasping for breath._

_"Why for you and your true love to be together of course," he said offering the ring. David stood up eyeing the ring warily. "Behold, the most powerful magic of all, true love." Rumple said, "ah, careful, this is all I have left of it."_

_"What do you know of true love?" David fires._

_"What anyone else can, what everyone else can." I answer for him. "Just as much you and me, no more, no less."_

_"You... you loved someone?" David asked astonished._

_"It was a brief flicker of light a midst the dark," Rumple said. I blinked, who? Five bucks says it was that pretty little maid I saw when I got back._

_"What happened?" David asked._

_"She died," he said. Then no might not have been her, she's still alive, I know our paths would have crossed again if she had died. "That's the thing about true love, it can slip through your fingers. It's the most powerful magic in the world, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse, it must be protected at all costs."_

_"I don't understand. What exactly is it that you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to help me protect it," he says as if it's obvious. "By putting it in a safe place for me," he continued and a golden egg appeared in his hand._

_"Where's that?" Charming asked as Rumple put the bottle in the egg and shit it gently._

_"Inside the belly of the beast of course!" Rum__ple said with his signature weird laugh._

_"Why hide it?"_

_"You're questioning the motives for a mad man?" I muse. "Maybe he wants to save it for a rainy day?"_

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of a believer?" Gold said as we entered his shop.

"We need your help," Emma says right away.

"Well I know where you got your charm from." I mutter.

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you magic comes with a price, and now both of your children are paying it." I narrow my eyes at him wondering how I was paying. I should freeze that stupid grin off his face.

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina said not catching the both of your children part.

"No you should, but alas we are where we are."

"Can you help?" Emma asks.

"Of course," he says smoothly. "True love Miss Swan. The only magic powerful enough to transcend grounds and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did," Regina said obviously pissed off.

"Oh yes, from strands of your parent's hair. I made the most powerful potion in all the realms. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." Rumple said watching Regina as he said the last part before sliding his eyes over me and then finally to Emma.

"That's why I'm the savior. That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you get it," Gold said.

"I don't care about the curse all I care about is breaking the curse." Emma points out because it isn't obvious.

"That's why it's your lucky day, I didn't use all of the potion. I saved some, for a rainy day," he said glancing at me.

"Regina tell me the witch isn't in Storybrooke, in the form of a dragon," I seethe knowing exactly where the potion that would save Henry is. She gives me a look and I move to he counter and bang my head on it.

"Well it's storming like a bitch, where is it?" Emma asks.

"That would be all me," I say pausing to raise a hand.

"Where it is, isn't a problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Gold says because shoving the golden egg down the dragon's throat wasn't hard enough.

"Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina asks.

"You do nothing, it has to be Miss Swan."

"Hold tight to that gun sheriff. It won't help much but it'll do." I mutter.

"He's my son it should be me," Regina protests.

"All do respect, but it's her son, and it has to be her. She'w the product of magic, she must be the one to find it," Rumple said.

"I can do it," Emma said boldly.

"Don't be so sure, after all, it was your father and I who hid it," I say. "And I'm not offering my help, because you are in a way the reason Henry is under the sleeping curse."

"Where is this magic?" Emma asks ignoring me.

"Tell me your majesty is our little friend still in the basement?" Rumple asks not looking at Regina.

"Oh you twisted little imp," Regina says the puzzle solved. "You hid it with her?"

"Oh no, that would be too easy. We shoved it down her throat. It's in her," I answer my gaze cold.

"I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over," Rumple says.

"Who are you talking about?" Emma asks out of the loop.

"How familiar are you with the tale of Sleeping Beauty?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not very. Who's her?" Emma asks again.

"Someone you should be prepared for," Gold says opening the box in front of him revealing Charming's sword. "Where you're going, you're gonna need this."

"What is that?" Emma asks.

"Your father's sword," I answer for Gold.

* * *

"Hey! Scarlet!" I turn and watch Bren come running up the sidewalk towards me and frown slightly. I had been avoiding him the past few days and doing a good job. But now? Nope. "I heard about Henry."

"Who hasn't?" I ask and he nods. Everyone in town knows that the mayor's son, my brother is in the hospital.

"I guess you're right. Have you been avoiding me lately?"

"Yep," I say without hesitation. "Bye!" I say cheerfully but he grabs my wrist. "Let go of me," I command my voice threatening.

"No not until you explain." He says with determination. Suddenly he's not holding my wrist anymore, I'm holding his. I flip him around so he lands on his belly or face, I couldn't care enough to find out before walking away towards the empty library. I sat against the door until Emma showed up and was soon followed by Regina.

"You took your time," I say looking over my katana which I grabbed from my studio before I got here. She ignores me and unlocks the door and turns on the slights as she walks in.

"What is this place?" Emma asks.

"Would you like a tour or should we just get to it?" Regina asks sarcastically.

"Lead the way," Emma says not in the mood. Regina walks over to a wall and places a hand on it and the wall moves up and reveals an old elevator. "Get in," she commands when the doors open.

"After you." Emma says.

"It's a two man job, the elevator's hand operated, I have to stay up here and lower you down." Regina points out.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Emma asks.

"Trust me, this is a task you must complete on your own, besides, if she can't I will." I say my sarcasm off.

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter Miss Swan," Regina points out.

"This battle I'm supposed to fight. Who is it? Who's down there?" Emma asks before getting in.

"An old friend," Regina answers at the same time I say an almost Popsicle.

"Then why don't you go talk to her?"

"How many people actually like Regina?" I ask her and she nods understanding.

"Okay, I will go down there, but let's be clear about something your majesty. The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. He dies, so do you."

"Well then let's get on with it," Regina says and Emma steps in the elevator.

_I notch an arrow and aim it at the woman as she takes a seat in the throne hidden in the shadows. David soon appears and holds his sword over her throat._

_"Where is it? Where is the beast that reigns over this castle?" David asks with intensity._

_"That would be me," she said waving her hand and sending him flying, but of course he was in the way of my target. "But beast is so harsh. I prefer Maleficent." I fire an arrow at the lady before rolling away as she looked where I fired from seeing no one, at least I hit her. If only in her arm._

_"I'm gonna need a smaller egg," David muttered._

_"Such a shame so handsome," this time I got her in the opposite shoulder before I moved once again. The lights went out and then there was a dragon in the place of the lady. I fired arrow after arrow each one hitting the dragon but it never bothered the damn thing. I frowned when David decided to take up dragon riding and jumped on the thing before waving an arm and causing ice to spread around the floor causing the dragon to start worrying about it's footing rather than it's rider. I ran out of the shadows once he was off the bloody thing and traded my bow for my katana swinging at the dragon's head as Charming busted a window and jumped. I shook my head and followed. Somehow managing a perfect dive into the water._

I walk outside as soon as Regina opens her mouth. It was either I leave the room or turn her into one of my award winning ice sculptures and I knew my talent wouldn't be appreciated just yet. I lean against a post and look down the street, turning hearing a noise and seeing a figure walking towards me.

"Scarlet, remember that favor you owe me?" Gold asks reaching me and I nod Ashley does have her baby. "Well I need your help."

"Joy," I mutter sarcastically letting him explain the plan.

"As long as Henry is returned to the condition he was in before he ate that damned turnover," I say at the end. He nods and we walk in easily tying the Queen up and gagging her.

_"Impressive dearie, very impressive indeed," Rumple says as we walk onto the rocky beach. I smile at the black stallion down the beach away and whistle. I pet my horse's muzzle. "Come warm yourself," I walk over to the fire and stand next to my horse watching the flames._

_"I have done what you asked, return my ring to me," David commanded I rolled my eyes._

_"Of course you're in a bit of a rush. How rude of me? With this Prince Charming, you will find her," Rumple says handing him the ring._

_"Thank you," he says walking past him over to the white stallion._

_"Something's missing," Rumple says and he waves his hands both of us disappearing in a cloud of purplish red smoke but not going anywhere. "Now you're ready for your big moment." I glare at him. He decided to put me in a dress. Full skirt and everything._

_"Why do you want us together?" David asks him finally. Of course he looks great and not like some rich bitch in a high up place. I don't wear dresses unless absolutely necessary._

_"I'm a fan of true love dearie, and more importantly, what it creates," he says and then he's frozen from the neck down by yours truly._

_"You put me in a dress!" I seethe._

_"Indeed I did," he says pleased with himself._

_"You have five seconds to reverse it unless you want people to come here and mock the frozen dark one." I threaten. He rolls his eyes and says something under his breath before I disappear in another cloud of smoke reappearing in my clothes only they were dry. I waved my hand and gave him a tight nod before mounting Aristo and following David._

* * *

_I followed the prince closely on Aristo much quieter than him on his horse. Dressed in black, the shadows seemed to cling to me and Aristo as we raced with the prince to find his true love. We finally reached a group of people surrounding a glass coffin and dismounted, no one noticed me, they only saw the prince. But what else is new?_

_"You're too late," a dwarf said with tears in his eyes. They were all misty eyed and extremely lucky there weren't any thieves in the area because they would be picked clean in a matter of seconds by any rookie._

_"No-noo," the anguished prince cried out seeing his beloved in the coffin. I stepped forward and examined the princess's body unnoticed._

_"Kiss her," I commanded trying to hold back a fit of laughter when they all jumped a foot in the air. "It's a simple sleeping curse. Your queen really didn't try too hard did she?"_

_"What do I have to lose?" Prince James said. The dwarves sighed and got up to remove the lid._

_"Are you Kali?" One of the dwarves asked me, I suppose disappearing in the middle of an attack really causes people to forget you._

_"The one and only," I said returning her attention to the prince in time to see a golden light explode out from where their lips met. "Told you so," I said with a smirk when the princess woke up. I rolled her eyes and smirked at the couple, love always did manage to make me want to barf._

* * *

"Regina! Regina? What's going on?" Emma shouted as Gold stopped cranking the elevator.

"Miss Swan? You got it?" Gold asks poking his head into the elevator shaft.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" She asks her voice echoing up to where I was holding my hand over Regina's gagged mouth.

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did, I see Regina's abandoned you, sabotaged the elevator."

"Where's Scarlet?" She asks.

"I don't know, she's not here."

"I'm coming up," Emma says and I can hear her start to ascend the shaft.

"Now there's no time for this, you can't possibly scale the wall and carry that." Gold points out underestimating the determination of our dear savior.

"No you can't just toss it up, your boy's going to be fine. I promise but we're running out of time, toss it up." Gold persuades our dear savior.

"You hold onto it, I'll be right up," Emma says and I see Gold catch the golden egg. He turned away from the elevator and gave me a look. I nodded and followed him out the door leaving Regina tied to the chair as Emma calls out for help. The tenth time my phone vibrates I take it out of my pocket and turn it to ice before chucking it at a building and watching it shatter before turning the corner and stopping when I see a pretty girl looking at the pawnshop sign warily. It's that girl I met at Rumple's castle. The one who's supposedly dead.

"Excuse me?" I ask drawing her attention from the sign.

"Yes uhm, do you know where I can find a Mr Gold?" She asks cautiously. I smile and nod my head.

"Follow me," I say turning into the store but it lacks the gentle concern you would normally find. "He's in back, go on don't worry he can and will help you."

"Come on, we haven't got time to lose," Gold says a minute later walking through the curtain with Belle. I roll my eyes and follow him out the door.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to have my bow in that shop would you?" I ask as we walk through the forest following Gold.

"I know exactly where it is, I'll give it to you when we get back," he says absently turning to look at us over his shoulder sparing Belle an extra long glance.

"Wait," Belle says suddenly coming to a stop.

"No no, we're very close," Gold says not turning around again.

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait." I give her a quick look and then smirk as Gold stops walking immediately and turns around slowly as Belle walks forward and catches up to him. I sigh and walk past the reunited couple. I'd have to deal with Charming and Snow being all lovey dovey I don't want to deal with them too. I stop at the well and turn waiting for the couple as they start their ascent. Shit, if they remember then Bren remembers. At least I can now leave people in the middle of the street as giant chunks of ice.

"What is this?" Belle asks.

"This is a very special place Belle, the waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost," Gold answers before stepping up to the well and dropping the bottle of true love down into the waters below, then like the weird smoke stuff from dry ice purple smoke overflows from the well.

"I-I don't understand," Belle questions.

"This land doesn't have magic, but I'm bringing it. Magic, is coming."

"Why?"

"Because magic is power."

"And I can kick his ass a little too easily at the moment," I add leaning lazily against a tree. "Well, I'm leaving you, my part of the deal has been fulfilled." I say coldly before walking away.

"Very strange indeed," I hear Gold say more to himself than me or Belle. I shake my head and keep walking. Who am I to try and interpret the ramblings of a mad man?

**So... long chapter for the ending of season one. The chances of me posting tomorrow are very low because it'll kinda sorta be ma b-day. But anyways, HAPPY ENDING OF SEASON ONE!**

**The Lady Geek, Kali: Hey Henry is that the ice cream truck I hear? Henry: What? *runs to find ice cream because only insane people don't like ice cream* Kali: *turns her head and places a hand on her katana* HAPPY LAST EPISODE OF SEASON ONE! :)**


	22. Broken

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted

Surrender to nothing, or give up what I

Started and stopped it, from end to beginning

A new day is coming, and I am finally free

.oOo.

"Kali!" I grit my teeth and feel my hands curl into fists my nails making little crescent marks where my nails dig into my palm as I squeeze my eyes shut. I almost made it to my studio. Almost, I could see the lantern room from where I stood, the form of an easel visible through the window. "Kali we need to talk about this," finally I turn around quickly and take a few threatening steps toward him icicles shooting up about a foot wherever I placed my foot down.

"No! You don't dictate what I must do or don't Bren. You never have and you never will. Just because I didn't leave you as a big block of ice earlier doesn't mean I won't now," I say my words angry but my voice void of any emotion. "Hell, I'll leave you in the middle of main street to get my point across. Whatever you think happened between me and you didn't. You were a ghost. You're dead to me." I turn on my heel a semi-circle of dangerously sharp icicles shooting out at him. I unlock the door to my studio and remember something that actually holds something of importance to me, or rather someone. I turn around and run towards town ignoring Bren and remaining oblivious to the blizzard following me and the ice spreading over the ground whenever my foot hit the ground.

"Henry!" I yell when I see the group of people walking down the middle of main street. They all turn around and pale and I take a second to realize that there is in fact a winter storm ransacking the town behind me and calm down though I'm just as cold on the inside as it was on the outside. I smile when I see the ten year old push through the ranks and come running at me.

"Scarlet!" He yells and I pick him up spinning him around a few times before setting him on his feet as I regain my head from the dizziness. "It's true!" He says excitedly. "You're Kali the snow ninja!" I frown at the nickname. I'm not a ninja and technically I only control ice but oh well who really cares.

"Dude, I thought you knew that," I tease. "I mean I had to walk out of the room whenever you talked about me so I wouldn't give anything away. Why do you think I took pictures of David when he was wandering in the woods in a dress? Or when he was arrested?" I frown remembering the pictures were on my phone which I conveniently threw at a wall. "Shit I broke my phone," I mutter at the realization.

"Wait? You knew?" He asked and I smirked.

"Of course I did, but I wasn't allowed to help," I say.

"A bit cold don't you think Kal?" I turn and see David teasing me. I raise an eyebrow at the challenge.

"Really? I didn't notice. But don't worry it can get much colder if need be. So what is the angry mob up to today?" I ask seeing everyone with determination written all over their face.

"Going to pay a visit to Gold. I want to know why he double crossed me," Emma explained raising an eyebrow for my explanation.

"You remember Ashley/Cinderella?" She nodded. "Well you should also remember I also owed him a favor from that. That debt is fulfilled. I, however, made sure Henry would be okay before I did the favor which consisted of helping him bring magic back. Just a warning to you Emma, I shouldn't need to warn everybody else as they know me. But you, I will not hesitate to turn you into a block of ice and leave you here in the middle of the street for everyone to see. I've been around longer than anyone here with an exception for Rumpelstiltskin, and even then the difference isn't phenomenal. Don't get on my bad side." We all stop talking hearing the rowdy shouts of an actual angry mob and turn to see it emerging from a side street.

"There you are. Come with me, I need you help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her," Hopper explained quickly.

"Great let's watch," Grumpy said with about as much enthusiasm as a speck of dirt.

"We cannot sink to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done killing her is wrong." I really liked him better as a cricket when he was easily ignored.

"He's right, please, she's still my Mom," Henry says and I sigh.

"Why do I always have to be the one that makes the first move?" I mutter walking leisurely after the crowd and not caring what the Charming's had to say. They probably wanted to sit around a table and think up a plan before doing something about it. Oh well, I start jogging once the mob reaches my street and pause to watch Regina's theatrics. I roll my eyes, I am so much more entertaining. They all flinch when Regina goes through the motions of her usual magic and nothing happens. I freeze everyone as shouts of she's powerless and get her start to circulate, well freeze everyone except Whale.

"Careful doc, that's no way to treat a lady," I say leaning against someone casually.

"Let her go!" Emma shots weaving her way through the ice people a little put off by my frozen collection.

"Why should I listen to you?" Whale asks turning, his eyes widening as he sees his army of angry people are as inanimate as stone, only much much colder.

"Because I am still sheriff," Emma says immediately.

"Because she saved you," David says being fatherly to his twenty eight year old.

"Because no matter what Regina did it does not justify this," Snow exclaims.

"We are not murderers here," Emma says.

"Well we're not from this world," Whale begins.

"Yeah well you're in it now." Emma says and I roll my eyes watching David's stance. He's going into protective father mode. I've never actually seen it but it's easy to predict David's actions.

"Okay Whale, we're done," David says pushing him away from Emma.

"Back off, yo're not my prince," Whale says and I roll my eyes.

"Who are you Whale?" David asks finally realizing he has no clue who Whale is.

"That's my business," he answers.

"Well my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell so whether or not I'm your prince isn't the issue we have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it," David says. Jeez I really don't miss their leadership.

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up." Snow says, yep don't miss their rule one bit I'm starting to remember why I didn't stick around once they were married. "For her safety and more importantly for ours."

"Kali unfreeze them," David says sternly after his true love's speech.

"Be careful David I hate to sound like Whale, but I don't take orders from you." I say turning on my heel and leaving, I don't really care if half of the town is taking residence on my front yard, they came to my house and shouldn't expect anything else.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

They watched as the silvery blonde haired girl quite literally stormed away. No one really knew what to say about Regina's new lawn ornaments.

"She's never done this," Henry says quietly. In his book Kali rarely used her power and when she did she always unfroze her victim before she left the scene. She was cold but never cruel.

"Yeah, even when I first met her, she was closed off but never this.." David trailed off his words dying as he looked at the statues again.

"I've never seen what she can do," Regina said quietly looking over the frozen people. "She had her powers for the past few weeks, ever since Emma got into town. She was never this careless."

"I'm going to see Gold, maybe he'll know something," Emma says uncomfortable around the ice statues. The group broke off with David escorting Regina to the sheriff's station followed by Snow White, Emma and Henry.

* * *

**Kali/Scarlet's POV**

I stared at the canvas taking in my work carefully. I was in one of those zones where a war could be building behind me and I wouldn't notice. No as soon as I left Regina's house I came straight here. I don't know how long I've been working, but I had to turn the lights on a few hours ago. I'm tempted to turn them off as every surface is blindingly bright but I don't. I move away from the painting of a road winding through the woods an orange spray painted line painted across it. It's not important yet. It won't be for a while that's for sure but it's missing something. There's a piece missing. I need to add something but I have no idea what.

I walk over to my hammock and sit down in the frigid ropes eventually pulling my feet up and falling somewhat asleep. I was asleep too or at least pretty much until there was another earthquake.

"Come on!" I mutter as I get out of the hammock and stumble as the Earth shakes again. I step outside and can feel it in the air. This is no earthquake. Some idiot summoned a wraith. I lock the door behind me and run toward town this time aware of the storm behind me even though half of it wasn't my doing. I put a hand in the air and close my eyes before running towards the sheriff's station sensing a disturbance. I run down the hallways the floor freezing under my feet but there's nothing I can do to stop and I don't really care.

"So how do we kill it?" I hear Emma ask Regina and I scoff drawing everyone's attention.

"You don't. You can only run," I say. "Congratulations Regina, you've risked the safety of everyone in this town by getting I'd guess Rumpelstiltskin mad at you. And no, the thing won't just pack it's things and go back to whatever hell hole it came from once it captures you. It'll take more and more lives unless Gold was actually thinking when he summoned the thing."

"She's right. There's no way to kill it, you can't kill something that's already dead, and it will take more lives." Regina says shakily. I roll my eyes.

"Then we have a problem," Emma says.

"Really? I had no idea." I say sarcastically.

"No, we don't." David says. "At least not yet. Regina does."

"What?" She asks shocked at Mr. Goody Two Shoes' words.

"You want to let her die?" Emma asked just as shocked. I just lean against a wall smirking.

"Why not?"

"Quite the example you're setting for your daughter," Regina says and I shake my head my smirk growing.

"No. You don''t get to judge us." David yells.

"Let me ask you something where do you think that thing came from? Gold," Regina says defensively.

"I made a promise to Henry." Emma says, "she's not dying."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I mutter.

"Well, if it can't be killed what do you suggest?" Snow asks.

"Run," I say. "Open a portal and get out of here. You can't detain a wraith, they go after their prey until their prey is no more."

"Why don't we send it somewhere instead of us leaving make it leave, go somewhere where it can't hurt anyone?" Regina says aloud.

"Yeah let's just take it's green card away I'm sure that'll work." I say sarcastically.

"Kali go thaw out everyone that's frozen in your yard," David commands ignoring my sarcastic remark.

"Why would I do that? Every single one of them annoyed me."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Snow cuts in and I roll my eyes.

"Attempting to give a damn...unable to give a damn. Stopping...process failed...damn not given. Be careful your highness' I follow my own rules and you should know that. Now, how are we getting rid of a wraith?"

* * *

"I've got the gasoline," I say shoving the doors of the courtroom open a thing of gasoline in each hand.

"Just that?" David says doubtfully.

"What?" I ask.

"Not you," he says.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone," Snow says curiously.

"It is, sending it to a place that no longer exists is...well that's banishing it into oblivion," Regina says as she tries to spin the hat the lights flickering and then going out the winds raising. We hear what sounds like a whale call before the doors fly open. I raise an eyebrow when it comes flying in reminding me a little bit of the Harry Potter dementors. Then of course David has to be the valiant prince and tries fighting it off with a broom that just so happens to be on fire. I smirk and throw my version of fireballs at it though they don't seem to do anything to it other than piss it off.

"Hurry up Regina, think happy thoughts and make the stupid hat work already," I yell grabbing my katana from it's sheath and moving to fight it. I frown when I land a solid blow onto what could be it's shoulder. It should turn into an ice cube but it doesn't. I jump to the side as it swings an arm out towards me and I land on a mound of snow and ice which makes me level with the wraith.

"What's the problem?" I hear Emma ask. I swing my katana at it's head and jump over it as it dives at me rolling into a somersault as I hit the ground.

"Magic here, it's different," Regina says so softly I may have imagined it. I jump over the gate when Charming is hit to the side and bait the thing towards the portal I step out of the way when I see it moving straight for the portal. Emma pushes Regina out of the way and I grab Emma's wrist to keep her from falling. But that only gave it the chance to grab my ankle too. I held tightly to Emma's wrist as we fell through the purple portal my vision going in and out of focus. Emma's trying to say something but I can't hear a word.

I think we hit the ground but I have no idea. I feel myself slipping away and I can't make myself open my eyes. It's just dark.

**So... I had to add some 3rd person in there, hope you didn't mind feel free to review with your thoughts on that.**

**RainonSaturn, thank you and your pen name is really cool.**

**Guest 1, :)**

**Lilly, I don't know if that would work out seeing as Kali/Scarlet isn't in Storybrooke with Dana, and this isn't a Once Upon a Time/Frozen crossover. Yes, Kali/Scarlet has the same powers as Elsa but Elsa is a disney princess and wouldn't leave a bunch of frozen people on her front yard and Kali/Scarlet has more control over her powers even though she's losing it. Not to mention Elsa and Kali's back story's are polar opposites, the only synonymous point being that they both are practically royalty, sorry :( **

**Guest 2, Thank you :)**

**Happy Easter if you celebrate Easter otherwise happy Sunday :)**


	23. We Are Both & Lady of the Lake

Every morning

I'm staring shadows in the eye

Oh, good morning

Will you just wait until I die?

.oOo.

I slowly crack my eyes open and groan at the pounding in my head. I feel a gentle rocking sensation and turn my head seeing dark brown horse fur. I'm strapped to a horse, I turn my head and smirk, Emma and Snow are tied up and hooked onto some Asian's horse. Perks of sleeping in I guess. I look at the rope binding my hands and wish it was metal as I work to untie it from the saddle not exactly noticing the change in weather. Until we come to a stop. I look up and see a vaguely familiar beach. I was here with the clan once, and again when I found Aristo. The Enchanted Forest is still here then.

"What is this place?" Emma asks showing much annoyance.

"Our home," the girl who's on the horse they're tied to answers. I smile at my hands as I stealthily grab a dagger from my boot and cut the rope binding my hands and then the one on my right ankle where the stupid wraith grabbed me.

"Well, may I offer a shortcut?" I ask swinging the dagger at the rope connecting my horse to the horse carrying an absent looking princess before taking the reigns and turning my horse around as I grab for my katana frowning when it wasn't there. Someone is going to die and it will be slow and painful. I turn to the warrior aware of the storm raging behind me and look gazes with her guessing the situation with the quick glance she spent towards the princess and the extra horse I'm currently riding. I point my dagger at the princess and the winds circle around her blowing snow and cutting her and her horse off from the world surrounding her with only a sliver to show us what's going on inside my little tornado. "Give me my katana and she won't become an ice cube," I say without emotion.

"Kali," Snow warns and I turn my frosty gaze onto her. "This is not the way to do things."

"But it certainly gets things done," I say.

"If I give this to you, you will not harm Aurora?" The warrior asks.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way." The girl sighs and throws it to me I catch it where the sword meets the sheath and the storm surrounding Aurora disappears. "Now, if you're taking us prisoner may I please make our trip a hell of a lot quicker? I don't necessarily feel like escaping with one horse and three people besides I haven't been to this beach in years. Not since I was sixteen I think, well and sometime after that but I was only passing through."

"And how would you know a shortcut if you haven't been here in years?" The warrior asked curiously.

"There's water in between us and our destination." I say simply but freeze hearing a familiar sound. I get off the horse and run down the beach towards the sound and let out a crow of joy as a black stallion comes running around a bend. He almost skids to a stop in front of me and I smile holding out a hand full of ice cubes. "Hey buddy, long time no see," I say with a smile walking back towards the group cutting the rope attaching Emma and Snow to the warrior's horse.

"Is that your horse," she asks awestruck.

"No he's my over-sized tiger," I say sarcastically.

"I've ran into him in the woods a few times, he's..."

"Wild?" I finish for her with a smirk and she nods. "Of course he is."

We finish the walk to the camp and I look around seeing no familiar faces. But the atmosphere is a different story. It reminds me of camp, back when I was part of the clan.

"It's like they're refugees," Emma says astonished as we enter the camp.

"We're survivors," the warrior says sharply. She does not like Emma. I pet Aristo on his soft muzzle and then nod off in the direction of the woods. He backed up and then slowly walked into the woods. He wouldn't go far, but he wouldn't be on top of me either. I frown when Snow decides to make an escape attempt kicking the princess and yelling for us to run. This would be too easy, freeze everyone here and walk out of the camp like the biggest blizzard of the year never happened and then if I was feeling generous, I'd unfreeze them. Wait, I have a few dozen lawn ornaments at home. Shit. I should really work on my people skills.

I blink and look around the camp is covered in ice and Emma and Mary Margaret are kind of stuck in place like every other person in the encampment. Suddenly it's hot, blistering hot, too hot. I scream and fall to the ground my vision turning black. I think I melted the ice but I have no idea.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Be careful!" Emma yells as they throw in Mary Margaret and Kali's unconscious forms into the pit. "Come on, wake up," she says shaking Mary Margaret's shoulder and checking Kali for a pulse. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Do you need help?" Someone asks from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Emma asks cautiously.

"A friend," she answers her eyes not leaving the white haired girl laying passed out on the ground. But she tore her eyes away knowing who she was and that wishing was pointless in her current situation. "My name's Cora," she says stepping into the light and revealing herself to Emma.

* * *

"You sure they'll be okay?" Emma asks doubtfully hovering near Kali while Cora sat near Snow.

"They'll be fine," Cora says sparing Kali's form a glance.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Emma asks looking through a hole in the roof.

"It's a little island our captor's like to think of as their haven," Cora asks playing her part as defenseless damsel well.

"Haven? From what?"

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it anyway."

"They can't keep us here we didn't do anything wrong," Emma says with determination.

"Neither did I." Cora says.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land...she cast it." Cora said and then they turned when a cold explosion emanated from the opposite side of the cave. On instinct, Cora ran over to Kali's side and took her hand using her magic to calm the pale girl as she waged a war within herself. The snow that coated the walls moments ago melting away.

"Regina? You're Regina's mother?" Emma asked astonished.

"Yes, but you've nothing to fear from me, the apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

"Emma," Snow suddenly said getting to her feet and rubbing the back of her head as she watched Cora quizzically. "No!"

"Snow, you're awake, I'm so relieved," Cora said getting up from Kali's side reluctantly dropping her hand. Snow steps around and faces Emma, her back to Cora.

"Emma, as bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse," Snow says softly as Cora bends down as Kali starts to stir.

"Oh Snow, sweet Snow, please, believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true." Cora says getting up again and taking a step towards Snow White.

"Let's hear her out," Emma says softly and they all look at Kali when they hear a groan from her direction.

"Emma! No!" Snow warns.

"Okay, right now we are in the bottom of a hole with no other options. Henry's back in Storybrooke with Regina." Emma whispers though the point is meaningless. They all pause and watch as a layer of ice grows coating the floor in a glittering and slippery surface.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asks.

"My son, I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated," Emma says.

"What the fuck is going on!" Kali suddenly shouts sitting up straight her sharp and cool blue eyes taking in the scene as snow starts to fall softly.

"Enough!" Says a voice above them, they look up and see a rope thrown down. "Our leader requests an audience," Kali rolls her eyes and grabs onto the rope climbing up nimbly not showing any sign that she notices the ice rink she created or the soft snow. Cora smiles as the white haired girl disappears from view. She was powerful, and strong. Cora backed away into the cave shutting out the sorrow she found with the white haired girl.

* * *

**Kali/Scarlet's POV**

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Snow asks as we're lead to the meet and greet with the leader.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her." Emma says confidently.

"Cora?" I ask surprised. "My mother may make good decisions in regards to the well being of Henry and I but she didn't learn that from her mother."

"I've lived here Emma. I know this world and it's dangers," Snow adds. I wince at a wave of heat spreading through my head and move my hands and massage my temples. Something's wrong with me but I haven't a clue as to what.

"Wait here," our escort said before making his escape.

"Is that why you came through the portal?" Emma asks doubtfully. I sigh and sit down in a throne made of ice that just so happened to appear right behind me as I sat down. "Because you thought I was helpless here?" She continued.

"I came through to be with you," Snow said.

"Emma, the thing about your parents is they're clingy. Very very clingy, I wasn't there when they put you in the box but I knew that the chances of them actually doing it were pretty low. They actually surprised me." I mutter as my headache disappears and I examine my katana. I turn and see a familiar guy step out from the building and shake my head getting up and my throne disappears as soon as my feet touch the ground.

"Lancelot! How you doing buddy!" I shout bro-hugging the knight.

"Kali! I should've known," he said.

"Lancelot?" Snow questions. How does she know him?

"Snow?" He asks taking a wary step towards her before hugging her too. "If I had known you were the prisoners Mulan brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry bro. What are you doing in this realm anyways?" I ask.

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma asks doubtfully.

"He's an old friend," Snow says. "We can trust him."

"It's a long story," he says to me. "One best told with food," I see Emma's face light up at the mention of food and then remember the food in this realm. This will be very entertaining.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Emma asks dubiously at the plate of chimera that was set on the table.

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." Lancelot explains and I smile.

"Like turducken?" Emma asks smelling a piece before putting it back.

"Well this place certainly got interesting while I was gone." I say taking a piece and picking at it.

"I don't understand. We were told this land doesn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here in this particular region were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why. Finding the safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood, but worry not, you're safe here."

"That's no fun," I mutter absently.

"We can' stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson. We have to get back there. Can you help us find a portal?" Snow asks in a hurry.

"Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not how you remember it. The ogres have returned." Lancelot says and I pause.

"Ogres? As in fee fii foo fum?" Emma asks and I snicker.

"No ogres as in Shrek, only much less polite and don't speak English," I say. "You are thinking giants right there."

"Ogres are far worse," Lancelot adds. "That's why we live here, on this island where it's safe," he says sparing a warning look for both Snow and I. "Please, stay here there are no more portals left."

"Lancelot, since when do I do the safe thing and when did I start listening to what people told me to do?" I ask.

"I might know of one," Snow says and I turn to her.

"You do?" Emma asks and my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Where?" Lancelot asks immediately.

"Cora's near, I don't feel comfortable voicing my plan. She's powerful," Snow says.

"Not anymore," Lancelot says with determination. "The curse stripped her of her powers but given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Trust me, I may have a way."

"Besides, when do you run from a fight?" I ask the knight.

"Let us go," Snow pleads and I roll my eyes we can just walk out of here. I mean seriously I'm ice girl.

"I'll allow it, but on one condition. Take my bravest warrior with you." Lancelot says knowing he'd lose this battle. "Allow Mulan to defend you."

"Are you underestimating me?" I ask raising an eyebrow unaware of the storm beginning behind me.

"Kali," Snow warns putting a hand on my wrist. I blink and look behind me. So what it's too hot here anyway?

"We can defend ourselves," Emma says.

"Deal," Snow says with a nod and Emma urns to look at her with an 'are you crazy' expression. "Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me." I roll my eyes and get up walking to the edge of camp as Aristo trots up to me immediately. I look back at camp after I inspect my horse and see Emma and Mary Margaret with Mulan standing near a chest. I smile and run over. Grabbing another dagger and two knives that fit up the sleeves of my black leather jacket.

"Where's my gun?" Emma asks and I smirk shaking my head as I pull a bow from the chest and pull the string back. Pleased with it I grab a quiver of arrows inspecting two of them before slinging that over my back along with the bow.

"Is it magic?" Mulan asks examining the hand gun.

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger," Emma answers putting it in it's holster after examining it carefully.

"Follow my lead, step where I step and do exactly as I say and we might survive." Mulan says boldly. I smirk and shake my head.

"Thanks for the pep talk but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week," Emma says.

"Emma, stop treating this all like it's a bunch of fairy tales. They may be tall tales back in your land but they are real here. If you think for one second that this is all a dream and you won't get hurt then you're only kidding yourself you can actually die. You can die in this realm, the happy ever afters you were told about are not guaranteed. You can actually die so stop thinking you're invincible." I say ignoring my headache and turning on my heel and walking back over to Aristo. White ice spreading on the ground wherever my foot touches it.

* * *

"This'll do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need food and water, collect some fire wood." Mulan says marching into a clearing.

"Not the most ideal spot but it is the best option," I say observing the area. "I'll climb a tree and see if I find anything useful." I say walking over t a tree and doing just that, Aristo following my like he has been since I left the encampment. I reach the top of the tree and find nothing of importance. I don't see any ogres, there's a stream nearby but other than that nothing entirely important. I frown noticing movement in the wooded area to my right and swing from tree to tree closer to see what its coming from. It's the princess. Well this should be good.

The rest of the day is spent watching a princess try to navigate through the dense forest while tracking us. It's really quite amusing but she's come so far. I am curious though. Why would some pretty little princess in pink go chasing a party off into the woods knowing there are ogres out here? Even Snow wasn't that stupid when I had to watch her. I end up helping her by freezing patches of the ground giving her a clear trail to follow to the clearing where we're going to camp out for the night. I climb down the tree that hangs over Snow White and where she's building up a fire and hover above her watching the pretty pink princess sneak up on her and hold a dagger to her throat.

"Don't move! Phillip's gone because of you," she says holding the dagger to Snow's throat. I snicker and drop to the ground as Snow reaches up and grabs her flipping her over and onto the ground holding her hands down the dagger forgotten.

"Listen you little princess! You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault, so ?I suggest you find another way to channel your anger!" Snow says furiously. I'm about to cut in when I see Mulan coming in for the kill. She pulls Snow off of her immediately.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mulan says fiercely.

"She tried to kill me!" Snow says furiously.

"Snow darling you're still in one piece and the princess wasn't even able to get here without my help. You could've handled her." I say offering a hand to the princess.

"Stop, I will deal with her," Mulan says pushing me away. I stand up straight and send a freezing glare at her a blizzard forming in seconds behind me. That doesn't cease when a gun is fired. We all turn and look at Emma.

"You're an idiot," I say plainly drawing my sword and standing on guard.

"What are you doing?" Snow asks.

"Protecting you," Emma says trying to be helpful still pointing the gun at Mulan and the pink princess. "Drop your weapon."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Snow asks dubiously. We all turn at the menacing sound originating from behind Emma and I sheath my katana and grab my bow notching an arrow.

"Ogres?" Emma asks and then Mary Margaret screams run to ensure they know where we are. I whistle and Aristo runs towards me and I keep hold of my bow and swing onto his back with one hand on the reigns I stole from camp. before turning around and firing at the invisible target, but judging from the pained sound that follows I hit my mark, but not where need be. I lean and Aristo turns heading in a wide circle around the ogre so we're following it. I see it's dark form and frown when I see Emma and Snow run through a clearing not too far in front of him. Of course Emma trips. I hop off of Aristo and stand on the edge of the clearing waiting for a clear shot at the thing's eyes.

"Hey! Get away from my daughter!" Snow screams and the ogre turns. I immediately let loose an arrow and curse when it hits the ogre in the middle of it's forehead but I quickly fire another that hits it in the eyes along with an arrow from Snow.

"You have to shoot them in the eye," Snow explains to an awestruck Emma.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" She asks.

"28 years ago, guess it's like riding a bike." Snow says thoughtfully.

"By the way this is also where the kick boxing came from at Jefferson's." I pipe in satisfied when I don't hear anything in the immediate area.

"Yeah but, how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asks.

"I didn't," Snow said like it was obvious.

"And if she didn't I would have, well did. Now as for the gun. Next time you fire it pointlessly we will see how hard I can throw it off the nearest cliff," I say sweetly walking off in the direction of Aristo.

"Next time listen to me, the hand gun thing isn't going to work here." I hear Snow say.

"Yeah. Who was Scarlet?" Emma asks a little bit later.

"A friend," Snow said after a while.

"No like, I know she's Kali but who's Kali?" I smile, that's a question only I can answer, well, myself and a few others but they won't get the whole story.

"Let's just say she was called the shadow because she was dark and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. However, lately she's been not as... under control as she usually is." Snow says and then walks off out of the clearing. I frown and follow on Aristo. I love having my horse back. Aristo is the best, is it sad my best friend is an animal? I mean some people are best friends with their dogs. Aristo acts like a giant dog, only he's much quieter and can take care of himself when I'm not around.

* * *

"Well I hope you don't plan on moving in anytime soon," I say as we enter what would have been Emma's room.

"Oh my god," Emma exclaims walking past me. "I recognize this from Henry's book."

"Come, we'll stand watch at the gate," Mulan said making her exit with Aurora.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." Snow says almost sadly.

"Ditto, I was supposed to be in some other realm by now. Continuing to live out my pointless life on the run," I mutter quietly to myself.

"This room. It was to be your nursery," Snow continues.

"I lived here?"

"Never even got to spend a night." Snow says thoughtfully. "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk. How to dress for your first ball. We never got to do any of that. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family, back in Storybrooke, and right now they need us to get back there." Emma says putting on her jacket. "So, how do we get this to work?" Snow shrugs and moves to the wardrobe and opens it.

"Where's the on switch?" Emma asks and I fall to the ground laughing but slowly stop as heat runs through me making my vision blur and mind numb.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Snow says without judgment. "We've got to get it back to the island hopefully someone there has access to this sort of magic and make it work again." Snow says distantly.

"How are we going to carry this thing?" Emma says.

"With the help of an old friend," I frown when Lancelot walks in but squeeze my eyes shut as another heat wave rushes through me.

"Lancelot? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the ogre attack and had to make sure you were alright."

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Snow asks carefully.

"I sent them to find food and we'll make camp and then in the morning we'll head back. So, this is it? The portal you're after?" Lancelot says. It's not him, Lancelot never cared that much about other people's affairs. I don't care what the history between Snow and him is, he would never leave a group of people behind to ensure the safety of two.

"Same one Emma went through. How she skipped the curse," Snow summarizes. "Gepetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but... there's no magic left."

"A portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it," he says and I try to get to my feet increasing the storm's magnitude in hopes of cooling off as it rages in a small circle around me.

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Snow asks oblivious to me and my storm.

"I just want you to get back to your husband, and son, Henry. They must miss you." The storm around me stops and I rush toward Lancelot knocking him to the ground and holding my katana to his neck. As Snow draws Emma's sword and points it at him.

"Stay away from him Emma," she says sternly. "He's not who he says he is."

"Who are you talking about? Who the hell is he?"

"Think Emma. Who was the one person you told about Henry?" I say pulling the word tighter.

"Cora," Emma says putting the pieces together. Suddenly the man I was holding my katana to disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared behind me.

"Clever girl," Cora said.

"Where's Lancelot?" Snow asks not guessing the obvious choice.

"He's dead of course," I mutter. "It's too bad he was a great drinking buddy."

"I killed him a long time ago," Cora confirms.

"And you've been posing as him ever since."

"Oh they'd never listen to me and besides, every kingdom needs a hero don't you think?" I gasp and stumble back. I recognize the woman in front of me from various paintings and visions. She's the one that is going to kill Bren. She makes her move by slamming Snow up against the wall and then throwing Emma back. She doesn't touch me though for some unknown reason. "Thank you Snow, I've been looking for a way over for so long," she says waving a hand and stopping Emma's advance on her. "I never thought the person that would help me find it would be you."

"Why are you doing this?" Snow manages. I reach back and grab my bow and an arrow aiming for Cora.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long and you know I would love to meet my grandson Henry."

"No you won't," Emma and I say at the same time. I fire my arrow at her but she's moving towards Emma and the flaming wardrobe. Cora draws the flame and throws it at Emma but it gets deflected by Mulan jumping in front of it with her sword.. I fire another arrow as Cora says, "we're not done," and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke I can only hope I hit her as I collapse once again.

_"Kal, you need to calm down," my father says as he kneels in front of me taking my hands in his. "You have to calm down before you hurt someone," he continues and hugs me stroking my hair comfortingly._

_"Th-they c-called me a w-w-witch," my three year old self stuttered over my tears._

_"What were you doing?"_

_"I was pl-playing with my knife," I said into his shoulder._

_"Honey, they're just jealous, don't let them get to you and turn you into something you're not. You're not a witch, you're not a monster. You're Kali, you're my daughter. Now, see, you just needed to calm down." He says pointing out the absence of snow and icy winds. "I want you to work on controlling your powers now, someone could have gotten really hurt. Are you okay?" I nod and he stands up taking my small hand in his and walking through camp._

**I combined these two episodes simply because Emma, Snow, and Kali/Scarlet would only be in We Are Both for the last five minutes so...**

**A lot of the reviews were very ****generic so in order to save time,**

**Everyone against love triangles, Originally I had planned a love triangle between Kali, Bren and Peter Pan but Bren started to annoy me so he may or may not die before that can happen, as for Kai, Dana's BROTHER, he will be a lost boy on neverland but I'm not down for the whole sibling love thing. All in all, love triangles are kind of tough to write so in this story they will be nonexistent unless I change my mind because I do that quite often.**

**Lilly, I am so confused right now. The first time Dana and Kali/Scarlet crossed paths was in Storybrooke, Kali/Scarlet's back story is not the Snow Queen, she's my own character who in the world of OUaT was raised in a clan where the vampire myth was derived from. There is an explanation for her powers which will come up in S03, by then you should know Kali/Scarlet's whole story, well the important parts some she doesn't know yet. Please remember that I never planned on adding another OC when I began writing this fanfic. I'm glad you like my fanfic so much and I hope I don't disappoint but some things have been decided on in my head and the chances of them changing are slim to none :(**

**.**

**.**

**Hope I didn't piss anyone off, and ttfn feel free to review please do not cuss me out and keep it pg 0.0**

**Insert disclaimer here**

**By the way may I just say how happy I am at how many reviews this story gets, I am so happy with all the support this story gets it makes me smile knowing that there are people who are happy when I am camped out somewhere with my laptop working on a fanfic :)**


	24. The Crocodile & Tallahasse

Now you're mine

But what do I do with you, boy

I'll take your heart

To kick around as a toy

.oOo.

I wake up on Aristo's back and it immediately starts snowing lightly in the area around me. I'm too hot, way too hot. I look up and we're almost at the camp. How long was I out?

"Hey? What's up?" I ask groggily hopping off Aristo's back and stretching my legs a bit.

"Wait!" Mulan says and we all pause. "The tower, we always have centuries guarding the entrance. Stay close," she said drawing her sword. I draw my katana and walk in front of them nodding for Aristo to leave and he doesn't because he's stubborn.

"Oh my god," Emma says when we see the destruction.

"Well let's look for survivors." I say grimly stepping into the camp followed by icy winds and soft snow.

"This can't be, our land, we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked.

"Oh the ogres didn't find you. This is what happens when someone in the Mills family gets bored and guess what? Regina isn't in this realm at the moment." I say sarcastically looking at a suspicious pile of bodies and poking them with a stick. But they're dead.

"We have to stop her!" Snow says boldly.

"Too late," Mulan and I say at the same time and I look at her.

"She killed them. She killed them all," Mulan says grimly.

"We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" Snow says with her signature determination.

"Hey, hey! Look!," Emma says pointing to a moving hand I run over and jump over some wreckage and clear some debris.

"There's someone under there!" Aurora says helping clear some of the wreckage and helping the guy up. I smile and shake my head. I never thought I'd see him again in my life.

"You're safe we won't hurt you," Snow says.

"Thank you, thank you," he says looking us all over his gaze stopping on me.

"Long time no see," I say grimly offering him a hand up.

"Kali?" He asks uncertainly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me all ready?" I tease helping him over to a table.

"How could I?" He asks and I smirk.

"I'm going to go look for anything useful Cora forgot to light on fire," I call before disappearing back into the wreckage. When I come back Emma's holding a knife to Hook's throat. I fall to the ground laughing. There are times when you should talk, and there are times when not talking guarantees a hell of a show. This is one of those times. Besides last time we saw each other he threatened to turn me in to Pan. I promptly froze his ship and half of his crew.

"I told you, I'm just a blacksmith," he pleads as Mulan finishes tying him to a tree.

"You want to talk to us? Or the ogres while they rip you to shreds?" Emma asks rather cheerfully. I smirk glad they somehow didn't notice the fact that I had all the information on who the one handed guy really was. "Come on," Emma said when the ogres were close.

"You can't just leave me here like this!" He begs.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asks being the gentle princess she is.

"He's not," Emma and I both say.

"Good for you!" He finally says giving up his ruse. "You bested me, I can count the amount of people who have on one hand."

"That supposed to be funny?" Emma asks turning around and walking back towards him. "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful article, Hook."

"Hook?" Snow asks.

"Check my socks."

"Hook as in captain hook?" Emma asks disbelieving.

"So you've heard of me. If that's not enough proof just ask your friend Kali, we go way back." He says and they spare me a glance and I roll my eyes.

"Might want to hurry up because unless you want to be dinner I'd start talking."

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there," he says and I nod sounds solid enough but it's missing something, a detail.

"She can't get over there we destroyed the wardrobe," Snow says confidently.

"Ah but the enchantment remains, Cora gathered the ashes, she's going to use the remains to open a portal. Now if you'd kindly cut me loose," he said.

"No we should leave him here to pay for the lives that he took." Mulan says pointing her sword at him.

"That was Cora, not me," he defends.

"Let's go," Emma said before turning and walking away. There was one tiny detail he left out so I turn and follow curious as to what he's hiding.

"Wait! You need me alive!" Hook yells and we turn around and I almost fall down laughing, again.

"Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing, to get back to your land." Hook says.

"You'd say anything to save yourself why are we supposed to believe you now?" Emma points out.

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'm offering the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us?" Snow fires her arrow notched on her bow.

"The ashes will open a portal, to find your land she needs more. There's an enchanted compass, Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does." Hook says carefully.

"So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to going home." Emma realizes.

"Sounds too good to be true." Snow says.

"It's not, we'd still need the ashes and we would need to get those from Cora as well as figure out how she was going to open the portal." I point out.

"There's only one way to find out," Hook says as an ogre roars.

"Tell me one thing, and whatever you say I'd better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma asks holding a knife towards him.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin." Hook says looking Emma in the eye his gaze unyielding.

"Still on that are we?" I ask raising a brow ignoring the noise behind me.

"Always," he said with a pirates charm. I rolled my eyes and cut the rope freeing him before we all ran from the clearing avoiding the ogres.

* * *

"Up ahead, we'll find a compass just over the ridge," Hook says avoiding my question for the thousandth time.

"Hook, how did you get off the damned island?" I repeat. This is how our walk has gone, me pestering him over the puzzle I wasn't able to solve myself. How to get off Neverland.

"I spent several years worth of rum trying to forget the island. I in no way wish to relive any of those bloody memories. Here we are."

"Seriously? A bean stalk?" I ask.

"Let me guess, the compass is up there?" Emma asks reaching the top of the ridge.

"Oh yeah."

"So how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you should be worrying about sheriff. It's the giant on top, they don't just say fee fii foo fum." I say seriously though my words reek of sarcasm.

"Indeed." Hook agrees.

"Yay," I say sarcastically and follow Emma as we walk towards the bean stalk.

* * *

"Little freakier than I remember from the story," Emma says once we reach the base of the stalk.

"Reminds me of death," Mulan says.

"What I wouldn't give to throw my enemies off of it," I mutter earning a chuckle from Hook.

"That's encouraging," Snow says.

"Well, the compass awaits, shall we?" Hook says cheerfully.

"Wait if these beans, create portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" Emma asks.

"Easy, there aren't any left. Well at least in this realm." I answer. "If there was I'd have found one by now."

"Whatever story you now my dear is most certainly wrong." Hook says charmingly. Why does he flirt with everything that happens to have a pretty face?

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow, something about an evil giant, treasure and a golden goose or harp," Emma sums up.

"Sounds like a lovely tale," Hook says sincerely.

"The truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans but rather than share and use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was the man who fought in a terrible war, defeating all but one of the giants. The beans were destroyed by all of the giants as they died. If they couldn't have the magic then nobody could. It's very bad form." Hook sums up.

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans. Why doesn't anyone just go u and grow some more?" Emma asks.

"Cause one giant survived, the strongest and most terrible of them all, an we'll have to get past him to get..." Hook trails off.

"The magic compass," Snow finishes for him.

"Indeed. The treasure and among it is the compass. Now, it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, we steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."

"How do we know that you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan asks.

"Because you five are far safer company with the exception of Kali perhaps. All I need is a ride back, I'll swear allegiance to whomever can get me there first."

"Right well we'd better start climbing," I mutter walking to the beanstalk.

"Right so, I forgot to mention the giant put an enchantment on the beanstalk to repel any intruders," Hook said and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Alright, so how do we get up there?" Emma asks clearly annoyed.

"Well I've got a counter spell from Cora," Hook said holding out his bound hands, well hand. "Would you be so kind." I rolled my eyes and slipped a knife from my sleeve and cut the rope. "Thank you m'lady," he said with a wink.

"Am I supposed to swoon?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He sighs and throws off his jacket revealing pirate attire and points to a leather cuff on his forearm.

"I've got one more of these," he says knocking on it. "Cora was to accompany me, so... which one of you lovelies will take her place? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to really get into it," he says being himself.

"I am not going," I say immediately to everyone's surprise. "If I have to listen to him flirt all day I will accidentally tear the bean stalk apart before I reach the top. But I won't have a problem with the giant either. So you four have fun, I will go babysit. Oh and please try not to kill each other, it'll only boost his ego." I say before turning and walking towards the pirate then I change my mind and walk towards the woods looking for supplies aka water. It's too hot without it and I can summon hard water, not soft. When my ice melts it leaves no trace it was there other than cold.

* * *

I get back to the bean stalk with a string of four fish and a canteen full of water. I found a stream and went fishing with my bow for about an hour before deciding to come back after a swim. I was being plagued by headaches and felt like I was running a fever but when I put a hand to my forehead it was cold as ice. I have no idea what's going on with me and haven't the slightest idea as of what questions to start asking myself to figure out what's wrong.

I frown at the sleeping forms of Mulan and Snow White and pause at a stick and a line drawn in the dirt. Ten hours, what for I have no idea. I look up at the beanstalk and then come up with a hypothesis. Ten hours before we move on with or without Emma, if I'm right she asked Mulan and Snow is oblivious.

"Dinner time," I say tossing the string of fish at Snow.

"Yay, sushi." She says unenthusiastically.

"Relax I'm off to get firewood now, but you can have sushi if you want, din't let me ruin your dreams." I call over my shoulder walking back to the woods. At this rate I was going to drop two dress sizes by the time we got back to Storybrooke. I get back with the fire wood and Mulan's awake and looking at the time line.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask her from behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denies looking at Aurora who was starting to panic in her sleep. Mary Margaret runs over and comforts her before Mulan or I could take a step in her direction.

"It was just a dream," she repeats over and over.

"It was horrible," the panicked princess manages.

"Tell me about it, do you want to tell me about it? Come on let's stand," Snow says leading her away.

"Sleeping curse," I answer Mulan's confused expression. "Now, did Emma give you ten hours before we moved on?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to cut the bean stalk if she's not back by then. Her wishes." I sigh and shake my head.

"She's a selfless, blonde, idiot, trying to get you killed or seriously injured by her mother. Until then, Snow's taking your job," I observe as Snow comforts Aurora. "Come on help me build a fire, fire and I don't usually mix. Wake me up before you start cutting," I mutter walking over to where Aristo was grazing on some dried grass I climbed on his back and laid down balancing on his back carefully drifting to sleep while wishing I had sunglasses.

* * *

Before I know it I'm practically thrown off of Aristo's back as he bucks in the air. I land on my feet crouched on the ground with one hand on the ground as well a few feet from where Aristo was grazing peacefully until the earthquake from Mulan taking a hit at the bean stalk. I stand up and hop over the semicircle of dangerous ice shards that grew as I hit the ground, running to the hysterical group of princesses. In time to freeze Snow White and Mulan in place. I glare at Aurora threateningly and she backs down immediately.

"It was your daughter's wish," Mulan yells.

"I don't care what you say! You do not put my daughter in danger!" Snow yells back and I sigh about to freeze their mouths shut.

"Hey! Emma told Mulan to give her ten hours and if she wasn't back by then assume she was dead. I doubt it, but for all we know Hook and her found the compass but as soon as Hook got his hand on it he filleted her. Then of course they could've died because of the giant. Let's just say the chances of Emma failing far outweigh the chances of her making it, so we need to move on and look for another way!" I yell.

"Stop!" I turn and watch Emma fall to the ground. I smirk and wave a hand unfreezing Snow and Mulan walking over to the savior.

"Emma!" Snow says stumbling a bit before running over to her daughter and helping her up. "You okay?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a bean stalk, I think my head's still rattling." Emma says catching her breath.

"I did what you ordered, nothing more than that," Mulan defends against an invisible opponent, well Snow maybe. Did you get it?"

"Yup," Emma says tiredly holding out the compass.

"What'd you do with Hook?" I ask realizing there isn't a one handed pirate walking around with smart comments.

"He's detained, go get your stuff, we've got ten hours before he starts following us." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"I did not expect that. Did you get tired of his terrible pickup lines?" I ask walking off to Aristo not caring about her answer.

"Hey! Scarlet!" I turn around and look at Emma walking backwards toward my horse. "Calm down," I blink and look around noticing that it's snowing and the bean stalk is covered in a layer of ice as well as the land surrounding it. The question is how I didn't notice it. I make it all melt away but as it disappears I feel as though a fire is starting withing me. An all consuming wild fire that will leave nothing but ash and destruction in it's wake. For the first time in forever I feel an emotion I've locked away since I left the clan, fear.

**Well, you never really learn about the peeps stuck in The Enchanted Forest during the Doctor so...**

**The Lady Geek, yeah it's what I had planned in the beginning but I wasn't going to start in S03 and leave everyone with no background on the character and everyone guessing, even though her whole story won't be told until then at least.**

**Guest 1 & 2, you got it. This isn't Twilight I will not add in a love triangle.**

**leelee1028, don't worry there will be more. But they were never more then friends so don't get your hopes too high.**

**Lilly, long story short, Scarlet/Kali is not a very nice person. However, lately she's been meaner than usual and there is a reason for that, and there's too many against a love triangle, that and the fact that the whole sibling with sibling would kind of freak me out and a decent amount of people. I won't go back and change any of my writings once they are published, and you are volunteering Kai for slaughter? I think you and Veronica Roth would get along just great. I have a plan for Kai right now be patient and I think you will like it, and Kai, Dana, Kali/Scarlet, Bren, etc are all OCs that I wrote into the story or am in the process of doing so. And please let's not be starting fights in the reviews, everyone has their opinions.**


	25. Into The Deep

Oh, dig my shallow grave

It's not me you'll save

'Cause I'm a lost cause

I'm a lost cause

.oOo.

I don't bother to get up when Aurora screams. It's just a nightmare. Get over it. Instead I remain where I'm seated high up in a tree and continue throwing the few knives and daggers I have at another tree nearby each one hitting the target I carved and sticking. It's a distraction. It allows me to try to forget about the raging fire inside of me. It works a little, but it is still snowing and every time I walk on an ice bridge over to the target to retrieve my weapons I feel as though I'm about to collapse. After five repetitions I climb down and jump to my feet shakily.

"Are you okay?" I turn to see Mulan.

"Sure," I mutter walking towards the shelter they set up.

"Doesn't look like that to me."

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're on edge and about to doom the Enchanted Forest to a permanent winter."

"Well you're not entirely wrong."

"Hey," she says grabbing my shoulder turning me around but she winces and takes her hand off of me as a layer of frost starts to cover her hand and move up her arm. I frown, I didn't mean to do that. I focus on it and try to melt it and my frown deepens. I grab her wrist and it finally melts when I touch it but it makes me weak. I lean against a tree and try to get over the wave of dizziness before I kneel on the ground with my head in my hands. "I might know what's wrong."

"Doubt it," I say between gritted teeth. "I don't even know warrior, and I've been around for far longer than you."

"Well, in my land there was a legend about a group who could wield the powers of winter. They were terrible and cruel, went around and froze people's hearts. Those who's hearts were frozen, they died. They became colder than ice, if you came into contact with them you would burn yourself from the cold."

"Was there nothing to stop it?" I ask bored.

"Only the person who put the ice in their hearts could remove it."

"So you're saying, I froze my heart?" She nods and I shake my head. "No, I wouldn't do that. The only thing I freeze about myself is my memories and that's so they remain in tact."

"I'm only saying what I see. I think it'd be different since you have the powers yourself but I don't know how."

"I'll take first watch, get some sleep," I mutter so done with this conversation.

* * *

_"That's no fair!" Al calls out from the snow bank._

_"You're just jealous!" I yell back cheer fully jumping into the snow as well as Al climbs out of the snow bank._

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too."_

_"Do you want to build a snow man?" He asks lying down next to me._

_"No. What is with you and your addiction to snow men?" I ask closing my eyes and reveling in the sun._

_"Hey, snow men are cool," Al defends._

_"Yeah, sure. What''s it like being normal?"_

_"I have no idea go ask someone else I'm too cool to be normal."_

_"Yeah you're right you're a loser. I'd better go ask James or Sarah." I tease. "But you know what I mean. What's it like not having to worry about your emotions every five seconds? What's it like being allowed to be furious?"_

_"Boring most of the time. At least you always have something to do," he says._

_"Yeah but you can't ever just lose it."_

_"But you can always build a snow man."_

_"Snow men aren't cool Al get with the times. People are building forts nowadays. But forts and snow men are too easy," I muse._

_"For you. You used to love building snow men."_

_"We were eight," I point out._

_"Has it been eight years?"_

_"Doesn't feel like it."_

* * *

"Wait what's going on? I'm lost," I ask while the group talks about shit that makes less than no sense to me.

"Aurora can communicate with Henry through the dreams the sleeping curse brought on. She's going to see what Henry can do to get help from Gold." Emma answers poking the fire with a stick. It's too hot I back away and move my hands to my temples massaging them as the snow that has followed me almost constantly picks up in a perfect circle around me.

"You should've told me. I know just what to say to get Rumple to help." I say with a sigh leaning against the tree Aristo was inconspicuously hiding behind.

"Well you weren't hear were you?"

"And that's my fault?" I ask my temper soaring Aristo giving a quiet snort behind me and I blinked realizing the whole clearing became a giant icicle farm in a matter of seconds.

"Kal?" Snow asks worriedly from under the shelter. I breath in and out looking at the destruction I caused then frowned at the thing of icicles surrounding Emma. The ends sharp and extremely deadly looking. I jump when someone grabs my arm and out of habit a knife is popped out of my sleeve and held against the person's neck as I hold them against the tree the already deadly clearing becoming that much more volatile.

"Kali, calm down," Snow coaxes from behind me. What she's saying makes sense and I manage to slip the knife back up my sleeve and take a step away from Mulan who was only trying to help calm me down but I can't make the ice melt. It just pisses me off more when I will the icicles to retreat and they don't. Aristo pushes his head against the back of my shoulder and I turn around to face him. He's his own person my horse. He snorts again in my face and I squeeze my eyes shut raising my hand to pet his muzzle but freezing when I see it. My hand is covered in ice. Scratch that, my hand _is_ ice. I hold it against my face and it doesn't seem cold. It feels like it's burning up. Like I stuck my hand in a volcano or something. I turn around and face the clearing and black out as soon as I see the deadly ice surrounding Emma. The ice that I caused.

* * *

_"You're a witch," the brown haired boy yelled in my face._

_"I'm not a witch!" I say back tears streaming down my four year old face. I don't notice the frost gathering on the grass that grows into ice which sprouts little icicles which grow to be a hazard. I only just turned five what do you expect?_

_"She's a witch, we should burn her like they do to witches," he yells pointing his stubby finger at me as his friends join him all looking at the vilage we weren't far from before looking back at me._

_"No! I'm not a witch." I continue to cry as the ice continues to grow._

_"She's using her witchy powers on me!" The little freckled boy screams pointing to his leg which was sure enough covered in ice that continued to grow with my hyped emotions._

_"Run away," another screams. I turn around and run. My silvery blond hair flying behind me being tussled by the wind. I don't slip on the ice...but the little boy does._

_"Cane!" I turn when I reach camp and wish I didn't. A dark haired girl in her teens is hovering over my assailant. There's blood dripping onto the ice which remains and only continues to grow. What kind of seven year old cams down at the sight of a dead body?_

_"Kali! What's wrong?" A__l asks coming running from inside camp. He freezes when he gets to me taking in the scene before him. "Come on let's go see your Dad," he says softly ignoring my tears and grabbing my hand pulling me into camp with him ice spreading from my feet._

* * *

I bolt up breathing hard and fast. Where the hell am I? My mind searches frantically for the answer when I see Emma, Mulan, Aurora and Snow talking on the other side of the meadow which is still covered in ice but the hazardous icicles have disappeared. They seem to come to an agreement and glance at me before Snow walks over carefully.

"Kali?" She questions softly. I shake my head and sit up wincing at my headache and looking at my hand. So the frozen hand thing wasn't a dream. Yay. "Kali we need to move out. Are you okay?"

"Sure," I mutter checking my weapons quickly. Everything's in order except for one thing. "You guys still want me to come?"

"Kali what's going on?" She asks instead of answering.

"I don't know. I can't control it like usual. Hell I can't have a proper conversation without it snowing, " I say in exasperation gesturing to the snow lightly falling. "Do you still want me to come with you?" I ask again.

"Of course," she says immediately. I know they voted and I'm guessing the two princesses agreed I should come with but Mulan and Emma thought it was a bad idea. "Come on," she says a minute later waking towards Emma and the rest of them. I shouldn't follow them. I almost killed Emma yesterday. Granted I have no idea what the hell is going on with my powers but still. Aristo nudges me and I shake my head and get up off the ground and walk towards the group following them silently.

* * *

"How close are we? Henry could already be there waiting in this nether world," Emma says an hour into our hike.

"No we planned to meet back there in two hours," Aurora defends and I roll my eyes. This is what's been happening the whole hike.

"Well you're not going to leave him waiting," Snow says.

"Yeah but what if-" Emma begins.

"Up there," I say tiredly cutting her off.

"Relatively safe high ground," Snow reviews. "We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry, get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. We do this fast, in and out, it's still dangerous out here."

"No dip Sherlock," I mutter. Walking past them and observing the area carefully choosing a perch and climbing up quickly drawing my bow and notching an arrow.

A few minutes later I frown at a unknown noise in time to see the walking dead appear. I fire a few arrows and then decide the non-magical humans might know what they're talking about when it comes to zombies. I climb down and draw my katana beheading the undead left and right. Throwing a knife and saving Snow as she takes on four before cutting off another's head as she fires an arrow saving Emma. I should start freezing their asses but I can't. I don't know if I could control it and definitely know I'd probably hit Emma or Snow. I look around the small clearing and see Mulan and Aurora are missing. I nod at Emma when she says something about making a retreat and follow a few steps until they're gone. I sheath my katana and wave an arm freezing the five zombies remaining before following them.

"You still in one piece?" Emma asks breathlessly, slowing down at the rustling in the bushes in front of us. Snow draws an arrow and I take position to throw one of my knives another in my hand. I throw it and yell a warning when I see it's just Mulan and throw a hand out like I could catch the knife after it left my hand. I close my eyes and wait for the sound of it hitting it's target. I don't miss when it comes to throwing knives.

"Kali," Snow says setting a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and breath a sigh of relief seeing a wall of ice about as tall as me with a ray sticking out encasing the knife in solid ice about an inch away from Mulan's face.

"Oh my god," I mutter and fall to th_e_ ground hearing Aristo whinny in the distance.

* * *

_"Dad!" I yell running towards him not caring about the other guys he was talking to. He said something quickly dismissing them and kneeled to the ground as I came running, Al hot on my heels._

_"Kali, honey, what happened?" He asked worriedly running a hand through my hair calming me. I just sobbed into his shoulder. "Al what happened?"_

_"I-I wasn't there for the whole thing. But... but, Cane and some of the other kids were calling her names and Kali was crying and the ice kept spreading and there were these icicles popping out of the ground and... and Cane ran and he-he slipped on the ice. He...he's... he's dead sir." Al forces out, shaken much more than he let on. My dad's hand froze as he ran it through my hair before continuing the action as he spoke._

_"Kali, is this true?" He asks quietly. I nod against his chest._

_"Th-they we-were ca-calling me a w-witch," I said sobbing. "Th-they we-were gonna burn m-me."_

_"Oh honey," he said gently without any judgement. "Come on, it's almost bed time," he says with a sigh picking me up when I refused to let go._

_"I'll uhm see you tomorrow Kal," Al said._

_"No, come with us," my Dad said curtly walking towards our tent with me peeking over his shoulder through tear filled eyes as my friend looked at me questioningly. I nodded a small nod and he nodded back following us._

* * *

"Oh my god," I mutter seeing that once again, I'm strapped to the back of Aristo. I move to untie my wrists and my eyes widen at my hands. Both of them are blue. Lovely. I give up on the knot and move my foot grabbing a knife from my boot and cut the rope and slid off Aristo, not on purpose. I cuss and then push myself off the ground cussing when I hear the sound of wings. I glare at the crow as it lands on Snow's shoulder and starts cawing. I raise a hand about to test my aim on the annoying bird when Snow says wait stopping both me and Mulan from doing anything too rash. The crow flies away and I decide it's open season on birdies and move my hand sending a ray of cold at the bird. As soon as it hits the crow it drops to the ground revealing a now detailed ice sculpture of a crow.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asks.

"What happens to things that annoy me," I say picking at my nails with my dagger.

"Cora," Snow replies ignoring me. "We have until sun down to bring her the compass. If we don't...she'll kill Aurora."

"Great give me the compass I say," I say holding a hand out. Emma stares at my hand shocked and I roll my eyes. I'm not turning into a smurf.

"No give it to me," Mulan says immediately.

"Hold on you two. Give us a minute to consider it." Emma says turning her attention away from me.

"There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life." She fires back.

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and get back the compass." Snow cuts in.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him. So it shall be done," she says grabbing the compass from Emma's hands. I sigh and cross my arms so over this shit.

"I climbed a bean stalk for this you will get your own!" Emma yelled and Snow cut in trying to break them apart.

"Enough!" I yelled and immediately they stopped. Maybe it was because shards of ice appeared everywhere breaking the layer of ice that formed on the ground and acted as walls keeping them from running. Or maybe it was the icicles that sprung up around them like daisies. I guess we will never know. "You are acting like three year olds," I scold my hands curled into fists at my sides.

"Give us a few hours please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then you can have the compass," Snow says ignoring the icy death trap the clearing has become.

"You can't hope to defeat her! We no longer have access to the dark one's assistance." Mulan says.

"Because I'm just an extremely powerful immortal stuck in her teens that can give the dark one a run for his money," I say sarcastically. This earned glares which I ignored. Don't hate me because I can kick your ass.

"Actually we might be able to contact him. Not that you aren't terrifying Kal, but you haven't been too reliable as of late." Snow says and I shake my head walking in the direction of my horse an exit forming in a large shard of ice making my head burn with another headache. I should kick her ass for underestimating me my thoughts beg. But deep down I'm a nice person and she's somewhat bearable when she isn't being miss goody-two-shoes.

"Scarlet!" I turn away from Aristo and back toward the frozen clearing seeing Emma. I nod and follow her as she follows Snow and Mulan around the clearing sing the exit I made. "So you're turning blue," Emma begins falling into stride next to me.

"Sign me up for the smurf convention," I mutter.

"Do you know why?" She presses.

"If I knew I would stop it, however I don't so I can't. Blue may be my color but I look so much better in black and white." She frowns deep in thought. I feel like quoting Sherlock but decide not to. I miss home enough without reminders.

"What's your story?" She asks later.

"Be more specific. I have lot's of stories."

"Who were you back here?" She elaborates nodding at the forest surrounding us.

"Well, long story short, the myth of vampires is based off of my roots. I have no clue as to where they got the blood drinking thing from, but the soulless part I sort of understand. However I am the only one who can literally freeze someone's head off. The only person who could ever do something like that I've heard. I was friend with your father, or rather I tolerated him. I only babysat him because I wanted to get out of this damn realm. Now, I'm tired of reminiscing. I've got a lot of memories and most are quite dreary. I'm already on edge, I wouldn't be so confident as to increase the pressure." I said increasing my pace and leaving her behind.

* * *

I helped cut through the undergrowth Mulan missed following her closely as we hacked a pathway for Emma and Snow to follow us.

"Once we cross this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last of the poppies have taken seed there." Mulan's voice rings out clearly.

"Was it used as a graveyard or is it haunted?" I ask my boredom showing.

"Does it matter?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"No I'm just bored."

"Where's your horse?"

"I don't know. Aristo does what he likes." I say absently frowning at the bush I just hacked at. It was starting to freeze.

"It's getting worse?" Mulan observes not turning to look at me.

"If it was your business warrior, I'd tell you." I snap ending the conversation as an icicle broke off of a tree and landed a foot to the right of where Mulan was standing. A foot off from killing her. "Shit," I cuss. My ice doesn't break unless I want it to. I don't want to kill anyone and I think I showed enough power today to get the point of 'don't mess with me or you'll be a chunk of ice' across.

"Kali, I think you need help." She says watching the icicle warily.

"Astute observation, but no one can help me." I mutter storming in front of her and hacking at the undergrowth with new found fervor.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Snow says as we stop in front of the red flower. I roll my eye and look at the trees for a perch but find nothing helpful.

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds, we're doing this the old fashioned way." Mulan says pulling out a dagger. I sigh and sit down against a tree observing the arrows in my quiver fixing the points on a few as she makes the dust. "The powder's nearly ready," Mulan says about fifteen minutes later.

"How long will it knock miss sunshine out?" I mutter as I come across a broken arrow. It's almost broken in half but some idiot tried tying it together with string.

"How long will the effects last?" Snow asks ignoring me.

"Difficult to say, maybe an hour. Not much." Mulan replies.

"We don't have any chloroform sorry," I say sarcastically throwing the broken arrow at a tree which turns to ice as soon as it gets hit. I'm not trying freeze everything in my path. In fact I'm trying to stop the snow that's constantly surrounding me. I may or may not be failing. Who am I kidding I'm lucky my companions aren't chunks of ice.

"I shouldn't need much time as long as Henry's in there when I am." Snow says confidently.

"I'm right here," Emma says comfortingly making me want to puke. "Say hi to my son for me."

"Tell him to go to my studio and look through my portfolios and give the important pieces to Gold. This part is kind of sort of important so please it will be helpful as to the future," I say. She nods and Mulan gets up waling over to her with the powder in her hands. She kneels down and blows softly the powder successfully knocking her out.

"Well not that this isn't positively entertaining, but I'm bored so I'm going to go throw things and try to not kill you all." I say fifteen minutes later. Mulan and Emma nod and I walk into the forest drawing my katana. I clear away some of the underbrush and kick the dead branches away so there's an area big enough to mess around in. I pick up a branch and throw it away in the woods my eyes catching on something silver. I frown and bend down clearing away some of the dirt. There are bones and tattered remains of clothing. Well they're called the dead woods for a reason. I kick the bones away from the bit of silver before bending down again and brushing off the dirt. I bolt up and back away my eyes wide and winds whipping around the clearing. I trip and fall backwards and look to my right. Shakily I pull out a piece of worn and deteriorated leather with destroyed characters from an ancient language.

I squeeze my eyes shut and a tear falls. Cold and somehow not ice. I brush it away and crawl to the sword the leather sheath dragged in the dirt with me. I reach down and poke the sword making sure it's real. I wish it wasn't but at the same time this would've happened at some point. More tears fall and my hand finds the hilt of the sword. A simple blade, incredibly sharp and a little off balanced. I remember when I was able to lift this sword. I was so proud. It didn't stay in the air for long though. More tears fall as I lift the sword into the air. I stand shakily and wipe the blade off on my jeans. It's undamaged. The hilt needs to be re-wrapped but other than that it's exactly how I remember it. I slip it through my belt loop and look around for a rock. I move to the edge of the clearing and remember what Rumple said to me all those years ago.

Two shadowless bodies. My father and Al. I grimace at the bones that are most likely my fathers and start clearing away more of the brush. I see a skull and push dirt over it digging a shallow grave for the remains of my father and best friend. I find a rock nearby and roll it over the laziness I submerged myself in gone as I dug out the rock and rolled it over. I take out the length of leather that used to be my father's sheath and place it in front of the rock. I concentrate on letters and phrases and suddenly a light blue tinted ice appears on the rock glittering in the sun. Rest in peace, the language on my katana as well as English. I walk a few steps out of the clearing and see some wild flowers growing in a small little patch of sunlight. I shake my head and cut some walking back and placing the assortment of purple, yellow, blue, and white flowers on the excuse for a grave before nearly running out of the clearing falling at one point breaking into tears.

* * *

I eventually pull myself together and get off the ground and rub my eyes. The area around my is covered in ice. But I don't feel anything. I feel empty. I stumble back in the direction of Snow, Emma, and Mulan I get there and Snow and Emma are having some intense moment so I manage to roll my eyes and ignore them. Mulan is absent though.

"Where'd Mulan go?" I ask my voice not the same but they both jump at my presence. Emma quickly searches her pockets her eyes going wide looking around her for something. "Don't tell my you lost it." I mutter without emotion.

"What?" Snow asks confused.

"The compass is gone," Emma says.

"Let's go get it back," I mutter and look for a trail. I run when I find it Emma and Snow hot on my tail. As soon as I see her I throw a knife from my sleeve letting it chop a few hairs off her head before it embeds itself in a tree. Mulan immediately stops but Snow still fires an arrow hitting the same tree.

"That was a warning shot. Try to run and I promise the next one won't be." Snow says but I just wave a hand and a wall of ice appears in front of her.

"How did you find me?" She asks and I scoff.

"Honey I've been around for ages. People that attempt to steal from me rarely get the chance to run but when they do," I pause and smile walking around to face her. "They don't last more than a few hours."

"All we want is the compass," Emma says and I nod for her to turn and face them.

"Very well." She says moving to grab something from her waist but Snow and I know better even though Snow's slower to act on it. My other knive is popped out of my sleeve and I'm holding it against her throat.

"Give me the compass!" Snow says like she's gone made, her bow notched and ready to shot aimed at Mulan.

"And seal Aurora's fate?" She questions but is cut off by a sword.

"We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her and Aurora will be free." Snow states.

"Another journey. Just as I predicted there would be, our best chance to save Aurora is to make the trade now." Mulan reasons but Snow was hit in the head or something. I'm an emotionless immortal and Emma has no say in this matter.

"Not gonna happen. Without that compass we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow." She fires back and I sigh.

"I thought you were smart. Ah well c'est la vie." I removed the knife from her neck and she turned to ice.

"Stop!" A voice cried out and I rolled my eyes as Aurora appeared.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way but how the hell did you get here?" Emma asks asking the question I was asking myself.

"Unfreeze Mulan!" She demands and I roll my eyes. "I said unfreeze her." I rolled my eyes and waved a hand the warrior thawing withing seconds.

"Aurora," the warrior gasps and then looks behind her. "Were you followed?"

"I-I don't think so," Aurora says lightly. "Cora may know I'm gone but she didn't see me escape."

"How did you escape?" I ask suspicious.

"It was Hook. He let me go," Aurora said. I frown, I didn't spend much time with Hook. Only enough time to know he was smart and more complex than he looks. Something was up, he wouldn't cross Cora unless he knew he would get something from it. Right now it looks like all he'd get is his own grave. But who knows.

"Why?" Emma asks immediately. I do wonder what happened on top of that bean stalk.

"Because of you," she says. "He said he wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him, you could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe, without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I think he may care for you." I observe her quietly and carefully. Something's up with her. I don't know her but I know Hook and he would never say something like that. "Did you find a way to stop Cora?"

"Yes." Emma answers carefully holding tightly to the compass.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere I haven't been in twenty-eight years. A jail cell." I answer being vague.

"Okay. Lead the way," she says and I nod for them to go on ahead and pull Mulan back.

"Something's not right. I don't know Aurora but I know Hook and he wouldn't say anything that sappy."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out." She says and I purse my lips. "Where'd you get the sword?"

I walk away instead of answering drawing my father's sword and taking the lead.

**So long chapter, long wait, sorry. Hope you liked the chapter. Even though there were a few bodies in it. By the way, I've solidified Kai and Al's roles and hate spoilers so good luck getting any details about them. But Kali's back in control even though she is still in a cold place.**

**leelee1028, Kali and Hook's relationship is a little too complicated for their own good.**

**The Lady Geek, yes, same as Bellfire only like a day later, and I'm waiting for the end of season three to decide on the last one.**

**grapejuice101, they have what I'd call a flirtationship. Not romance but definitely more than friends.**

**Lilly, wait and see. MWAHAHAHA and the only thing I'll say is he is more important than you are imagining but not in some senses.**

**Thank you all for reviewing it warms my heart and made me want to finish this chapter faster. I actually put it before my HW and that's saying something cause I'm a goody-two-shoes in school.**


End file.
